


Family

by KatieKatherine



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: What if Gabriel didn't die? What would happen? What if Nathan also had a daughter who was unable to read? Will London help the two kids?





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan heard Gabriel scream. He ran outside and saw Gabriel in the lake. He went to the lake and got in. He swam to Gabriel and grabbed him.

"Gabriel?" Nathan asked. Gabriel didn't respond. Nathan carried Gabriel out of the lake and saw that he was breathing. He shook Gabriel. "Gabriel, wake up. Please, wake up."

Victoria and a few woman came over.

"Nathan, let us help him." Victoria said. Nathan nodded and handed Gabriel to Victoria. He sat down behind them. A little girl ran up to Nathan.

"Daddy, will he be ok?" She wondered. Nathan looked up at her and hugged her.

"I don't know." Nathan replied. 

"You're cold."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"Grandmother said that you could catch a cold swimming in the water on a very cold day."

She took her shawl off and put it on Nathan. Then she sat down next to him and curled up against him. Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Faith." Nathan shivered as the wind blew. A few minutes later, they could hear Gabriel cough. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. Just cold." Victoria answered. Nathan gasped and started crying. Gabriel was taken inside. Victoria went to Nathan. "Go inside and get warned up. Faith, it's time for you to do your school."

"Yes, ma'am." Faith mumbled.

"Faith, you ladies do not mumble."

Faith ignored her as she got up and went inside. Nathan and Victoria followed.

"Your daughter is a strange child." Victoria said.

"Nothing I can do." Nathan sighed.

"You could discipline her."

"Wouldn't work."

They went inside and Nathan got changed and sat in front of the fire. He tried to finish his papers but he was too cold. 

"Daddy, are you ok?" Faith wondered.

"I'm fine. Just really cold." Nathan shivered.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I just need to sleep."

"Daddy, don't fall asleep. Go to bed."

"I'm fine right here."

"I'll go get grandmother."

Faith ran to Victoria.

"Grandmother, it's daddy. He's really cold and he can't stay awake." Faith explained. 

"I'll be right there. Go to him but do not run." Victoria replied. Faith ran back to Nathan and saw that he was almost asleep.

"Daddy, grandmother is coming. Stay awake." 

She grabbed Nathan's hand and gasped at how cold it was. Victoria came in and checked Nathan over.

"He needs to get to bed." Victoria urgently said. Faith got help and Nathan was taken to bed. Faith stood at the door and watched as Victoria and the servants took care of Nathan. Eventually, Victoria finished.

"Will daddy be ok?" Faith asked.

"Yes, now go do your school."

"Grandmother, I can't read. I've tried but it's just a bunch of letters."

"Well, if you would actually do it and not run off then you would already know how to read."

Faith groaned and went outside. She climbed and sat and tried to think.

"No one will ever understand." Faith groaned. A few hours later, Nathan woke up coughing.

"Nathan, you're alright. Calm down." Victoria shushed. Nathan opened his eyes and shivered.

"What happened?" Nathan rasped.

"Faith told me that you were ill. We managed to get you to bed before you got any worse."

"Where's Faith?"

"I do not know. She ran out of the house again. I told her to go do her school and she said how she couldn't read. I told her that if she would actually do her school, she would know how to read. Gabriel can read and he does very well in his school but she won't even try. She groaned and went outside."

* * *

Faith was still outside in the tree when she heard thunder and the rain began to pour down.

"Oh no, grandmother and daddy are going to kill me." Faith gasped. She climbed down but slipped and fell in the mud puddle. She got up and ran inside. She ran inside and went upstairs to her room. She could hear Victoria and Nathan talking. She tried to sneak past but Victoria heard her.

"Faith, come here." Victoria ordered. Faith sighed and went in. "What happened to you, child?"

"It started raining so I.."

"You climbed out of the tree and fell in the mud puddle?"

"Yes, ma'am. I ran back here."

"You are not suppose to run."

"Look just because my mother was a proper woman doesn't mean I am or that I even want to be one. I'm almost 10. I want to be me. I want to play with the other kids..."

"You mean play with the boys."

"I thought you said that it's wrong to interrupt."

Nathan tried not to laugh.

"I want to play with the other kids and learn about something that will actually help me." Faith finished.

"Go get changed and then do you school." Victoria ordered.

"I was better off outside in the rain. At least I was understood."

"Understood by who?"

"I, Me, and Myself."

Faith left the room. Nathan sighed and looked at his mother.

"Nathan, can you take them to London? There are some very good schools. Maybe they can help Faith. Gabriel and Faith are very close and they are your kids." Victoria suggested. "I love them but Faith is very hard to handle."

"She always was. She won't change. She drove her mother insane." Nathan sighed. "I guess I could."

"Thank you, Nathan."

"Your welcome."

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Gabriel moaned. 

"Come here." Nathan replied. Gabriel went to Nathan and Nathan picked him up and covered him up. "DO you want to come to London with me?"

"Yeah. Can Faith come?"

"Yes. You two will be living with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Nathan smiled and hugged Gabriel. The two got some rest. Victoria went to make sure that Faith was doing her school. That evening, Nathan was at his desk working. Faith went to him.

"Daddy?" Faith mumbled.

"Faith, go to bed." Nathan said.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Are you going to send me to school in London?"

"Yes, you need and education."

"What the point when I can't even read?"

"You can. You just need to learn how to."

"I tried. It just looks like a bunch of letters."

"It will for a while but soon you'll be able to read like everyone else. Come here."

Faith sat on Nathan's lap and he grabbed a book. He pointed to a word and Faith looked at it.

"Tell me what word that is." Nathan suggested.

"I can't." Faith answered. 

"Spell it out."

"D-g-o."

"No, it's G-o-d."

"No, I see it as d-g-o."

"Ok, what about this word?"

"T-a-i-h-f."

"No, it's faith. F-a-i-t-h."

"I should go to bed."

"We'll try again tomorrow on the train to London."

"Yes, sir."

Faith went to bed. She sat on her bed and grabbed a book. She looked at one of the pages but couldn't read it. She got angry and threw it. She blew out the candle and cried. The next day, Nathan took his kids to London. Nathan tried to help Faith but she wouldn't answer the questions. Nathan sighed and listened to Gabriel who would actually read. When they got home, Gabriel and Faith went to their room and got settled. When Faith was done, she looked out her window.

"Daddy, I'm done. Can I go?" Gabriel asked.

"You can go do what you want. Just don't go outside the house." Nathan replied.

"Yes, sir."

Gabriel left the room. Nathan sat down on the stair next to the window.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Gabriel can read but I can't. He's only 5." Faith answered.

"Some kids can read at a young age and some can't."

"Does that mean I'm stupid?"

"No, don't ever say that. You're very smart. You just have to try harder. I wrote a letter to a school and you and Gabriel can start Monday."

"I don't want to."

"Faith, don't give up."

"No one understands. I can't read, daddy. You heard me last night."

"You were tired. This morning you didn't even try."

"I've tried so many times but hasn't worked."

"Please go, Faith."

"Fine, but I won't learn anything."

Nathan sighed and left the room. He saw Gabriel sitting in a chair reading. He smiled and went to Gabriel.

"Can you actually read that?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Gabriel answered.

"Read it to me."

Nathan sat down next to Gabriel and Gabriel read the book. Faith heard the two and cried. That Monday, Gabriel and Faith went to school. Faith was yelled at by many of her teachers because she couldn't read. When she got home, she went to her room and cried. that Friday, the two walked to school but Faith didn't go in.

"Come on, Faith." Gabriel said.

"No, I'm not going. I can't read." Faith answered.

"But you can learn."

"No, I can't. Don't tell father."

"I won't. Where will you go?"

"Walking. I'll be back when school is over."

"Ok."

Gabriel went inside and Faith walked around. One day, Nathan went to the school to talk to one of Faith's teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan knocked on the door.

"AH, Mr. Appleby, come in." The teacher said.

"Thank you. How is my daughter Faith doing?" Nathan asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"What but you are her teacher."

"I am but she hasn't shown up. She came the first four days and we haven't seen her since."

"What? My son hasn't said anything about her skipping school."

"Are your children close?"

"Yes, they are very close."

"That might be why."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day. I'll make sure that she attends school tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Appleby."

Nathan left the school. He was walking home. He saw some books under the porch to his house. He picked them up and saw that they were Faith's books. He sighed and went inside. He put the books on the table. Gabriel and Faith were walking home. When they got home, Faith saw that her books were gone.

"Oh no, my books are gone. Father will kill me." Faith said.

"You have to tell him the truth." Gabriel answered.

"I can't."

They went inside and Faith saw her books on the table. She also saw Nathan looking at her. She looked down at the floor.

"Are these your books, faith?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes, sir." Faith mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you. Say that again."

"Yes, sir." Faith repeated louder.

"Gabriel go to your room and do you school work."

Gabriel did as he was told. He closed the door to his room. Nathan grabbed the books and went to Faith.

"I talked to your teachers today. They said that you have been skipping school for the past two months. You only went to school for four days and you gave up, didn't you?" Nathan explained.

"No, I didn't. I didn't give up, daddy. I tried but they kept yelling at me. I couldn't do it." Faith cried.

"Sit down."

Faith sat down and Nathan sat next to her. He turned to the first page in one of her books.

"What do those letters spell?" Nathan asked. Faith looked at it and then at her hands.

"I don't know." Faith cried.

"You don't know. If you had been going to school, you would know this whole book by now. Your brother can read it."

"Well, I'm not Gabriel!" Faith shouted.

"Don't raise your voice with me."

"You don't understand and you don't even want to understand me. No one cares."

Nathan grabbed Faith.

"I do care but you need to stop this right now." Nathan ordered.

"I can't read, father." Faith shouted. She tried to get away but then Nathan slapped her. He let go and looked at Faith. He could see the shock on her face. 

"I'm sorry."

Faith moved away and ran out of the house.

"Faith, I'm sorry." Nathan said. Faith just kept running. She ran to a farm just outside of London and climbed one of the trees. She sat on a limb and sobbed. Rain was pouring down but Faith didn't care. 

* * *

Nathan went in to see Gabriel.

"Where's Faith?" Gabriel asked.

"She ran away. DO you know where she would go?" Nathan wondered.

"She likes trees. Back home, she was always in the woods or at the lake or in a tree."

"Thanks. I'll be back."

"Ok."

Nathan went to find Faith. He looked through part of London but couldn't find her. It was dark and he wasn't able to see anymore so he went home. He walked through the door and saw Gabriel.

"Did you find her?" Gabriel questioned.

"No, I couldn't fine her. It's too dark." Nathan sighed.

"But she could get really sick."

"I know."

Nathan closed the door and took his coat off and sat down. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nathan said. A man opened the door. He had Faith with him.

"I found your daughter in one of my trees sobbing. I told her to get down but she wouldn't so I pulled her out. She fell out and landed on the rocks and still sobbed. I knew that she was your child so I brought her here. She deserves to be punished. She's a girl not a boy." The man explained.

"She will. Thank you for bring her here. Faith, go to your room." 

The man let go of Faith and she went to her room and closed the door. 

"I should go." The man said as he left.

"Thank you." Nathan replied. He closed the door and went to the bedroom door. He could hear Faith sobbing. "Faith, let me in." Faith didn't answer. Nathan tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed. He went to Gabriel. "Can you get her to let you in?" 

"I guess." Gabriel answered. They went to the door."Faith, let me in."

Faith unlocked the door and let Gabriel get in. As soon as Gabriel got in, Faith closed the door and locked it. Nathan sighed and sat down at the table.

"Faith, daddy wanted to talk to you." Gabriel said.

"I know but I don't want to talk to him." Faith answered. 

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I don't know but it really hurts."

"You should tell daddy."

"No. He hit me."

"He didn't mean to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Get out then."

"No, I have to finish my school."

"Then finish it and get out."

Gabriel sat down and finished his school. Faith picked up a book and looked at it but she couldn't read it so she threw the book and it hit something made of glass. Nathan went to the door. Faith gasped and picked up the pieces.

"What happened?" Nathan questioned.

"Faith threw her book and it hit something made out of glass." Gabriel answered.

"Faith, let me in, please."

Faith cut her hand with a piece of glass and hissed painfully.

"No." Faith replied.

"Faith, I heard that. I know you just cut yourself. You're still wet and you are most likely very cold. You could get sick. Please let me in." Nathan begged.

"No."

Nathan sighed and sat down at the door. Faith cut her hand with the glass several more times. She put the broken glass on her desk. Later that night, Gabriel finished school and got ready for bed. Faith laid down on her bed and cried. Eventually, she fell asleep. When she was asleep, Gabriel went to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and saw Nathan sitting on the floor next to the door.

"She's sleeping, daddy. Can I have something to eat?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure. Let me go check on her, ok?" Nathan answered.

"Ok."

Gabriel went to the table and Nathan went into the room and saw Faith on her bed sleeping. He poured some water into a bowl and cleaned her hand. When he was done, he bandaged it and saw that he arm was in a bad angle. He touched it and Faith woke up. 

"Faith, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." Nathan whispered. He rubbed Faith's cheek. Faith started crying. Nathan cried and wiped Faith's tears away. "No more, Faith. No more tears. Can you show me what you see when you read?"

"Yes." Faith answered. Faith sat up and Nathan sat next to her. He grabbed her book and she told him what she saw. "Why can't I read?"

"I might have an answer but I think you should go to a doctor. You need to get your arm checked as well. Tomorrow, can we get you to a doctor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry, Faith."

"It's ok."

They hugged each other. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Gabriel said.

"I'm coming. I'm talking to your sister." Nathan sighed. 

"Hurry up."

Nathan sighed and looked at Faith.

"DO you want something to eat?" Nathan wondered.

"No." Faith mumbled.

"Will you stop mumbling?"

"I'm tired."

"You're really cold. Get changed and then come out with a couple of blankets. You need to get warmed up."

"Ok."

Nathan left the room and made dinner. Faith did as she was told. When she had finally gotten dressed, she grabbed a few blankets and went to the living room and sat down. Nathan gave Gabriel his dinner and then went to Faith. He covered her up and started to get her warmed up.

"You are shivering." Nathan gasped.

"I don't feel good." Faith moaned. Nathan put a hand on Faith's forehead.

"You are burning up. Let's get you to bed."

Nathan picked Faith up and carried her to bed. He put her down on the bed and covered her up again. 

"I'll go get you something to eat. You need it." Nathan said. Faith nodded and watched as Nathan left the room. Nathan got Faith some soup and went back to her. He helped her eat some of the soup. When Faith was done, she laid down and fell asleep. Nathan put his hand on her forehead and could still feel the fever. He left the room and saw Gabriel trying to get more soup. "No Gabriel. You need to go to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

"I'm hungry." Gabriel moaned.

"You can eat in the morning."

"Fine."

Gabriel went to bed and went to sleep. Nathan kissed his kids' foreheads and then went to bed. The next morning, he woke to Faith coughing. Gabriel came in.

"Daddy, Faith won't stop coughing." Gabriel said.

"Let me go see if she's ok." Nathan sighed. Nathan got up and went to check on Faith. He saw Faith in bed coughing. He sat down on the bed and put a hand on her forehead. "You're so hot."

"Don't feel good." Faith coughed.

"Of course you won't."

Faith had a really bad coughing fit and blood dripped out of her mouth. Nathan wiped it away. 

"Gabriel, I need you to watch your sister." Nathan ordered. Gabriel came in.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"She's very ill." 

Nathan got dressed and went to get a doctor. He saw one of his friends and went to him.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My daughter Faith is very ill. She needs help." Nathan answered.

"Take me to her."

They went back to his house and they went into Faith and Gabriel's room. The doctor checked Faith over.

"Is it pneumonia?" Nathan wondered.

"No, but it could develop into pneumonia." The doctor replied. "I have some medicine that I'll bring over. She just needs plenty of fluid, care, and rest."

"Ok. Thank you."

The doctor left and Nathan went to work tending to Faith.

"Gabriel, I want you to stay home. I'll go to the school and tell your teacher." Nathan said. 

"Ok." Gabriel answered. Nathan took care of Faith till she was asleep. When it was lunch time, Nathan went to the school. 

"I'll be right back. Make sure that Faith remains asleep."

"I will."

Nathan went to the school. He saw Gabriel and Faith's teachers.

"Mr. Appleby, where are you children?" One of the teachers asked.

"Faith is very ill. I want both of them home till she is better. When she recovers, she might come but she is unable to see words the way we do. To her, it's a bunch of letters. I have dealt with people who have her problem. She will need understanding and a lot of help but she is still very intelligent." Nathan explained.

"She will be held back."

"No, she must be with the other kids. She will not want to learn if she is reject or treated like a failure."

"I too have dealt with people that have her problem. She is very smart. I know that she just needs help. I can help her." Mr. Mason said.

"Thank you."

"You are doing the right thing by having your children home till she recovers. Tell her that I hope she recovers."

"I will."

Nathan went home and saw that Faith was still sleeping. He smiled and sat down on her bed. Gabriel was at the desk working. Then someone knocked on the door. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan opened the door and the doctor came in.

"Here is Faith's medicine. She needs to take a spoonful every few hours." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Can you check her arm? I think it's broken." Nathan answered. The doctor checked Faith's arm and put it in a sling. He went to Nathan.

"Her arm is broken but in time, she'll be fine."

"Thank you."

The doctor left. Nathan sat down on the bed and woke Faith.

"Faith, I need you to take this." Nathan said.

"No." Faith answered.

"Yes."

Faith took her medicine. When she was done, she groaned.

"I don't like that stuff." Faith moaned.

"Well, at least you have something to help you feel better. When I was your age, I had to suffer." Nathan replied. 

"I still don't like it."

"I know. I don't either. Now, get some rest."

Faith went to sleep and Nathan started to tend to Faith's fever. That night, he made dinner. He helped Faith eat her dinner. 

"Are you going to eat, daddy?" Faith wondered.

"I already ate." Nathan lied. Faith finished eating. When she was done, Nathan took care of the dishes. When he had gotten Gabriel ready for bed, he watched over Faith. He didn't sleep the whole night. He took care of Faith the best he could. The next morning, he was almost asleep when Gabriel jumped on his lap. "Gabriel, don't jump on me."

"I'm hungry." Gabriel mumbled.

"You're always hungry."

Nathan saw that it was late morning,  so he got up and made breakfast. He felt really hot so he opened a window. He put a hand on his forehead and found that he was very hot and sweaty. He groaned and sat down. Faith was still asleep. Nathan did what he could for her fever. Faith woke several minutes later. She sat up and had a coughing fit. Nathan helped her calm down. When she was done, she looked at Nathan.

"Daddy, you look really sick." Faith moaned.

"I'm fine. Let's get some medicine into you." Nathan replied. Nathan gave Faith her medicine. For the rest of the day and into the next day, Nathan got worse while Faith got better. Nathan was pouring cold water into a bowl. He splashed it on his face but was still very hot. Then he heard someone knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it.

"How is Faith?" The doctor asked.

"Better. She hasn't been coughing as much as she was."Nathan answered.

"Good. How about your son?"

"He's fine."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it. Let me check you over."

Nathan let him in. He closed the door and sat down. The doctor checked his pulse and fever.

"Nathan, I want you to go lie down in bed. You have what your daughter had." The doctor said. Nathan stood up only to pass out. The doctor caught him and took him to bed. He laid Nathan down and did what he could for Nathan. Gabriel and Faith stood at the door.

"Will he be alright?" Faith wondered.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to be cared for. You need to rest."

Faith went to the bed and kissed Nathan's cheek. Then she went to bed and got some rest. That night, Nathan woke up coughing. The doctor got him to drink some water. When Nathan stopped coughing, he laid down.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"You collapsed. You need to get some rest." The doctor answered.

"Faith, how is she?"

"She's fine now."

"Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes."

Faith heard the two and came in. She went to Nathan and hugged him. Nathan hugged her back.

"You still give the best hugs even if your arm is broken." Nathan whispered.

"Will you be alright, daddy?" Faith asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest. I'll be up and about soon. You'll see."

"Ok."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

Nathan fell asleep. Faith left the room. An hour later, Nathan woke up coughing. The doctor gave Nathan his medicine. For the next few days, Nathan had to fight his illness. He finally recovered. He took Faith to his office. He did several tests and consulted with a friend. He came back in.

"Faith, many people have had your problem but there is no name for it yet. Some people have gotten better. Some have not. You just need extra help learning how to read but I know that you'll be able to read. I'll tell your teachers and you can finish school for the year and by then, you'll know how to read. Soon those letters will turn into words." Nathan explained.

"I don't want to go to school. The kids will be mean to me." Faith answered.

"No, they won't."

The next day, Nathan took his kids to school. He told one of Faith's teachers who volunteered to help Faith. That night when the kids got home, they went to their room. Faith put her school on the table. She sat on her bed and cried. Then she heard a knock at the window. She went to the window and opened it. She saw several kids.

"Faith, do you want to read this book to me. A 3 year old can read better than you." One of the girls mocked. The other kids started laughing. Then they started chanting.

"Faith can't read. Faith can't read." The kids chanted. Faith closed the window and went to Nathan's room and sat on the bed. An hour later, Nathan came home.

"Gabriel, where's Faith?" Nathan wondered as he went in.

"In your room." Gabriel answered. Nathan went in and saw Faith on the bed crying. Nathan sat behind her. Faith turned and hugged him tightly. Nathan hugged her back.

"What's wrong?"

"The kids were so mean, daddy. They kept mocking me and saying mean things. Then some of them came to my window and they were mocking me. I don't want to go back."

"But you did better today. I looked at your school and saw that you made a very good grade on your reading. You're doing better."

"But the kids are so mean."

"I know and I had t put up with that two. Try to finish the week and if it gets worse then I'll pull you out of school."


	4. Chapter 4

Faith finished school but didn't want to continue so Nathan pulled her out and schooled her. He found several tutors but none could help her.

**Five Years Later**

 Nathan was in his office working. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nathan said. A woman came in.

"I'm looking for a Nathan Appleby. My name is Charlotte. "Charlotte answered.

"Oh, yes. I was told to expect you."

"Are you Mr.Appleby?"

"Yes."

The two were very busy. One day, Nathan went home and heard the tutor yelling. He went in and saw Faith crying and the tutor yelling and hitting Faith.

"Get out of my house!" Nathan shouted. 

"Your daughter is a disgrace to women. She is very stupid." The tutor yelled. Nathan went to Faith and hugged her.

"Get out of my house or I will have you arrested."

"Give me my money."

"You get paid for every day. You did not earn your pay. I paid you to help my daughter not hurt her."

The tutor stormed out of the house. Nathan shushed Faith as she cried.

"Go take a nap." Nathan whispered. Faith hugged Nathan closer. The next day, Nathan was busy working when Charlotte came in. She saw how distracted he was.

"Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"What is it?"

"I have two kids. My oldest daughter is 15 and is still learning how to read. My son is 10 and is top of the class."

"Can I meet them?"

"Yeah."

"My mother teaches kids who are struggling in school. She has no one at the moment. She would love to help your daughter."

"Ok."

That evening, they went to Nathan's house. Faith was on her bed crying. Nathan and Charlotte went on. Nathan sat on the bed and put his hand on her head. 

"Faith, I want you to meet someone." Nathan sighed. Faith sat up and saw Charlotte. "Faith, this is Charlotte. She wanted to meet you."

"Hi." Faith mumbled. Charlotte sat on the bed next to Faith who had her head buried in Nathan's shoulder. 

"Hello, your father was telling me how you are struggling to read." Charlotte answered. Faith looked at Nathan and nodded. "My mother helps children like you. I bet she would love to help you."

"Will she hit me? All my teachers hit me."

"No. She would never hurt a child."

"Do you want to try, Faith? Charlotte can bring her mother over when your brother gets home." Nathan wondered. Faith nodded. Charlotte squeezed Faith's hand. 

"I'll be right back." Charlotte replied. Nathan and Charlotte left the room. "Has she been abused by other tutors?"

"Yes. Everyone of them has been fired. She has suffered enough and is still unable to read."

"I'll bring my mother over. Make sure that she wipes away her tears. My mother will think that you had done something to hurt her."

"I will."

Charlotte left and Nathan calmed Faith down. Gabriel came home from school several minutes later. An hour later Charlotte had returned with her mother.

"Nathan, this is my mother." Charlotte greeted. 

"Hello." Nathan answered. 

"Call me, Beth. Where is this little angel that I will be teaching?" Beth replied.

"In her room hiding. She hasn't been treated kindly by others and is quite shy."

"I understand."

Nathan went in and saw Faith playing with a bird at the window.

"Faith, they are here." Nathan said. Faith followed Nathan out of the room. "This is Faith."

"You look like a fine young lady." Beth stated as she shook Faith's hand. 

"I'd rather play in the woods than be a proper young lady." Faith mumbled. Beth looked at Charlotte who smiled slightly. 

"Well, I have a daughter who was and is the same way."

"Oh, really?"Nathan questioned.

"I was a bit of a tom boy when I was Faith's age." Charlotte answered.

"More than just a bit, young woman. As I recall, you were usually climbing a tree and playing with the boys." Beth explained.

"Father, can I have a snack?" Gabriel wondered.

"Yes. Get your sister an apple." Nathan sighed. Gabriel did as he was told. He handed the apple to Faith who barely ate it. They sat in the living room and talked. 

"I would love to teach Faith. I can see that one day,she will be a very smart young lady." Beth said.

"It means a lot."

"Your welcome. I should go home and make dinner." 

"I'll be home shortly. I need to talk to Nathan." Charlotte answered as Beth left.

"Alright." Beth sighed as she left. 

"Ok, you two, do your chores. I'll make dinner." Nathan said. Faith and Gabriel ran to do their chores. 

"They are wonderful children." Charlotte replied.

"Yes, they are. One of these days though, I'll have to take them to visit my mother. Faith doesn't like the city and is often overwhelmed when it is too loud. I have to take her home every once in a while so that she can calm down."

"Have they always lived with you? Or do they sometimes stay with their mother?"

"Olivia died when Gabriel was born. When having a baby, she would bleed. She bleed out when having Gabriel. Faith was five and has very faint memories of her mother. Everyone tells me how Gabriel looks like me but acts like Olivia and how Faith looks like Olivia and acts like me."

"She does. Gabriel acts like a proper gentlemen and Faith is a tom boy."

"She drove my mother insane. They lived with her after Olivia died. They come home with me five years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

"Father, can I go outside?" Faith asked.

"Why?" Nathan wondered.

"I just want to be alone."

"No. It's getting late."

"Please, father. I really need to go outside."

"I said no, Faith."

Faith got mad and ran out of the house.

"Faith!" Nathan exclaimed as he went the door but he couldn't see her.

"Has she done that before?" Charlotte wondered.

"Once a week. Can you watch him? I need to go find her."

"Ok."

Nathan put his coat on and grabbed Faith's. He went to find her. He spent an hour trying to find Faith. He went home and saw Charlotte and Gabriel eating.

"Thank you for making dinner for him." Nathan sighed.

"Did you find Faith?" Charlotte asked.

"No and I checked everywhere. She's been doing this for a year. Every time, I would come home and she would be here. I never punished her for it other than telling her never to do it again. She hasn't been gone this long since she first came here. I'll go back out."

"Let me look for her. I think I might know where she is."

"Ok. Here's her coat."

Charlotte took it and went to find Faith. He saw her hiding in a barn with something in her hands. Charlotte went to her and sat next to her and saw the two puppies in Faith's hands. She put the coat around Faith's shoulders and rubbed the puppies.

"Your father has been looking for you. He's worried about you." Charlotte said. 

"I know but I'm scared. He'll punish me." Faith cried.

"No, he won't. He's too worried to be mad at you."

"I got mad at him, Charlotte."

"He still loves you. Let's go back."

"Can I bring the puppies? Their mother was killed and I've been hiding them. No one wants them."

"Does your father like dogs?"

"He has a puppy back in Shepzoy."

"Ok."

They went home. When they went in, Nathan went to the door and hugged Faith. 

"I was so worried." Nathan whispered. 

"I'm sorry." Faith cried.

"I forgive you."

Then he heard whimpering. He looked down at the puppies.

"Where did you find them?" Nathan asked.

"Their mother was killed. No one wants them and I was hiding them. It's getting cold and they need a good home. Can I keep them?" Faith explained.

"You can keep them. Do you know how old they are?"

"Only a few weeks old."

"Have you been caring for them?"

"Yes."

"But that's not why you keep running away."

"No. I don't know why. I get angry and upset and confused and then I get mad or yell at you."

"It's called growing up, Faith. It will stop."

"I hope so."

"Let's go make a bed for the puppies and then eat some dinner."

They four made a bed for the puppies and ate dinner. When they were done, Charlotte sighed.

"I should go home." Charlotte sighed.

"Yeah." Nathan answered. They went outside.

"I enjoy meeting your kids." 

"Thanks."

"I should go home." 

"Charlotte,ever since Olivia died, I thought that I would never fall in love again but them I met you and now I..."

"I know. I love you too."

They kissed and Charlotte left.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth helped Faith learn how to read. Within 2 months, everyone knew that she was finally starting to improve. One day, Nathan and Charlotte came home and saw Beth and Gabriel talking.   
“Where’s Faith?” Nathan asked.  
“She’s in her room. One of Gabriel’s friends came over and started to bully her. She became overwhelmed and went into her room. The door is locked so we couldn’t get in. We haven’t heard anything in an hour.” Beth explained. Nathan went to the door and knocked.  
“Faith, let me in.”   
Faith didn’t answer the door.  
“I don’t hear her crying. I also don’t hear the puppies. Usually, they are whimpering or barking.” Nathan said.  
“What are you thinking?” Charlotte wondered.   
“I’m not sure.”  
Nathan grabbed a key and opened the door. They saw that no one was there and the window was open.  
“Mother, watch Gabriel. Nathan and I need to go find Faith.” Charlotte sighed. Nathan and Charlotte went to find Faith.   
“Where did you last find her?” Nathan asked.   
“In a barn.”  
“Ok. The last place she had hidden from me was in a tree near the school. She must be in another barn.”  
They looked in several barns but didn’t find Faith. Then they heard crying and whimpering. They went to an old abandoned barn and saw Faith holding the puppies and crying. They went to her and sat next to her. Nathan picked up one of the puppies and sighed.  
“When I was your age, I was never liked by the other children. Part of it was because I was an Appleby and part of it was because I was different. I couldn’t read like the other kids. I struggled but not like you. My problems was my eyesight. My parents bought me reading glasses. I was bullied because of them. I had been attacked by a wild dog 4 years earlier and I was still unable to run. Everyone thought that I was stupid but now they see that I’m not stupid, just different. I was intelligent but no one saw it. When I turned 18, I told my parents that I was going to London. They thought I was joking. I told them that I had gotten into a university and that I was studying to become a doctor. They thought that soon I would be home but I didn’t. I came home that summer and got married to your mother. Then I went back to school and took Olivia with me. I was to happy when Olivia told me that she was pregnant with you. I prayed that it was a girl. It wasn’t that I didn’t want a boy. I wanted a little girl that I could spoil and love. Now, I have two amazing children.” Nathan explained.  
“It hurts so much when people call me names. I try to ignore it but then I get overwhelmed and I can’t breathe.” Faith answered.  
“I had the same problem but soon you’ll grow out of it. I finally grew out of it when I had become a doctor. Olivia hated it but she put up with me. You look like your mother but you act like me and I wouldn’t want you to change. I love you for who you are. Don’t let others stop you from being you.”  
“I won’t. Just don’t let Gabriel bring his friends home. All of them tease me. One boy keeps touching me.”  
“The boy you punched?”  
“Yes.”  
“How was he touching you?”  
“Remember when you were talking to Gabriel about how not to hit or touch a girl and how that it was very inappropriate to touch a girl in certain areas?”  
“Yes. Was he doing that to you?”  
“That and he was trying to take my clothes off. I was angry at him that I punched him.”  
“And you did right.” Charlotte replied. “No man should do that.”  
“Charlotte’s right. You are very beautiful and you are also at that age where boys and men are going to look at you. If they start touching you or making you uncomfortable, tell us.” Nathan answered.  
“I will.” Faith sighed.   
“Let’s go home before we get sick from the cold, wet air.”  
They went home. When they got home, Faith went to her room and took care of the puppies. Charlotte sat down at the table and looked at Nathan who was cleaning up the room. They could hear Beth and Gabriel in the other room.  
“The more I get to know her, the more I get to know who you were. How much alike are you two?” Charlotte said.  
“The only difference is what caused us to struggle to read and the gender.” Nathan sighed.   
“When will you take her home to Shepzoy?”   
“WHen we get married.”  
“Married?”  
“Yes.”  
Nathan went to Charlotte and pulled out a ring.  
“WIll you marry me?” Nathan asked.  
“Yes. I would love too.” Charlotte answered. They kissed and Nathan put the ring on Charlotte’s finger. Faith came out and saw them.   
“Faith, Charlotte and I are going to get married.”  
“Really?” Faith asked.  
“Yes.” Charlotte replied.  
“Finally.”  
Faith went up to them and hugged them. They told Charlotte’s family. Two weeks later, Charlotte and Nathan got married. Faith and Gabriel stayed with Beth and Daniel while Charlotte and Nathan were gone.   
“Faith, come here, child.” Beth said. Faith went to her.  
“What is it?” Faith wondered.  
“You’ve been doing so well in school that I bought you something.”  
Beth held out a necklace with a locket on it. There were 3 stones in it.  
“Sardonyx, that’s the birthstone for August. Garnet for Janurary and emerald for May.” Faith gasped.  
“Yes, it has your birthstone, Charlotte’s and Nathan’s.” Beth answered.  
“It’s beautiful. I love it.”  
The two hugged.  
“I knew you would.” Beth chuckled. “Now, you should go to bed. You parents will be home soon and they would want you in bed.”  
“I have to go feed the puppies. Can you help me put the locket on?” Faith replied.  
“Sure.”  
Beth put Faith’s necklace on. Faith went to take care of the puppies. Then she heard someone come in the house.  
“Nathan, Charlotte, you are home.” Daniel greeted. Faith got up and ran to the door. She hugged her parents.  
“You’re home.” Faith exclaimed.  
“Father, we told you to have the children in bed by 10 and it’s almost 11.” Charlotte said.  
“Oh, Faith couldn’t sleep. She wanted to see you but she has been very helpful. She cleaned the dishes, took care of the puppies, and helped me with my knitting.” Beth explained. Nathan kissed Faith’s head and pulled her close.  
“Where did you get that locket?” Nathan asked.  
“I gave it to her. She’s done so well in school. She deserved it and she is such a good child.”  
They went to the living room and sat down.   
“How was Berlin?” Daniel wondered.  
“Very nice. We spent most our time exploring. My feet are so sore that I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” Charlotte answered.   
“Same here but today was not good. I woke up and my head was killing me. Then the ride here was horrible.” Nathan sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to rest.  
“It wasn’t good but now we’re home. We got something for the children. Can we give Faith her gift?”   
“I’ll go get it.”  
Nathan got up and left the room. When he came back, he handed a box to Faith. Faith opened it.  
“We know how you like going outside even when it’s cold and rainy so we got you something to keep you warm and it’s very sturdy.” Charlotte said. Faith pulled out the cloak and smiled.  
“It’s beautiful.” Faith gasped.   
“Try it on.”  
Faith tried it on.  
“I love it.” Faith exclaimed.  
“We knew you would. Now, its’ getting late. We should all go to bed. In the morning, you and Gabriel need to pack your things.” Charlotte said.  
“ALright.”  
Faith kissed Charlotte’s cheek and then Nathan’s. Everyone went to bed. The next morning, Faith woke up early and packed her things. Then she heard a door slam.  
“Grandmother, I’m hungry.” Gabriel shouted. Faith quietly ran out of the room and grabbed Gabriel.  
“Shh, you need to be quiet. Mother and father are trying to rest.” Faith whispered.   
“How do you know? Did you stay up last night?”  
“Yes, but I was helping grandmother.”  
Nathan opened the door.  
“Gabriel, can you be quiet? My head is killing me.” Nathan rasped.  
“Yes, father.” Gabriel mumbled.  
“Thank you. Now go pack your things. Faith most likely already has.”  
“I will.”  
Gabriel went to his room. Faith went to Nathan and hugged him. She looked up and saw how pale and sweaty Nathan was.   
“Father, is something wrong?” Faith asked.  
“No, I’m fine.” Nathan sighed.  
“You look ill.”  
“I’m fine. Just tired.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I’ll be fine. In a few hours, I’ll be fine. Now, go help your grandmother.”  
“I will.”  
Nathan went back to bed while Faith went downstairs.   
“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Charlotte whispered.   
“I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.” Nathan answered. A few hours later, Nathan woke up feel worse but he got up and got dressed. He went downstairs and saw Charlotte sitting at the table talking to Beth. He saw Faith and Gabriel in the living room talking to Daniel. Charlotte went to him.  
“Can we give Gabriel his gift?”   
“Sure.”  
Charlotte went to get it while Nathan sat down in the living room. Faith went to him and hugged him close. Charlotte came in and handed a book to Gabriel.  
“We knew that you liked learning about space so we got you this book.” Charlotte said.  
“I love it.” Gabriel answered.  
“DOesn’t mean that you can read it in one day.”   
“I won’t. I’ll take my time.”  
“We should get home.” Nathan sighed.  
“Well, everything is ready to be taken to the house.” Charlotte replied.  
“Then let’s go.”  
They went home. That summer, Nathan got a letter from a friend in Shepzoy.  
“Charlotte, my mother’s ill.” Nathan said.  
“How ill?” Charlotte asked.  
“She’s on her deathbed. I know that things are busy for you but can we…”  
“I’ll cancel all my plans for the next month. Tomorrow, we can go visit her.”  
“What about the children?”  
“If Victoria is about to die, then they should see her.”  
“Alright. We have a lot to do and not a whole lot of time.”  
“I’ll help the children pack. My parents can watch the puppies.”  
Nathan kissed Charlotte and smiled.  
“Thank you.” Nathan whispered.  
“You would do it for me.”  
They all got packed and went to Somerset the next morning. It was late when they arrived. They went to see Victoria.   
“Mother?” Nathan said.   
“Nathan, what are you doing here?” Victoria asked as Nathan’s kissed her cheek.  
“We came to see you. We got a letter saying that you were ill.”   
“I’ll be fine, Nathan. You should have stayed in London.”  
“I couldn’t stay knowing that you were ill.”  
“You look so much like your father.”  
“I wish he was here. He gave us the name Faith. He would be so proud of her and Gabriel.”  
“Yes, he would. He would also be very proud of you.”  
“I know. I have a gift for you.”  
He pulled out a snowglobe.   
“From Vienna? What were you doing there?” Victoria wondered.  
“It was a family trip. We all went and we loved it. The children saw this  and bought it for you.” Nathan answered.  
“That was sweet of them. Where are the children?”  
“They are getting settled. Faith is most likely outside.”  
“How is she? Is she finally learning how to read?”   
“Yes. She is doing very well and is almost up to where Gabriel is at. Charlotte and I bought her a shawl for doing a good job.”  
“Nathan, you really shouldn’t do that. You’re spoiling her.”  
Faith walked past and stopped when she heard the two talking about her.   
“She deserved it, mother. She’s done better than her best.” Nathan sighed.  
“But she’ll eventually keep coming back for more.” Victoria warned.  
“Mother, she doesn’t take advantage of it. She works hard and deserves to be rewarded.”  
“Has she been learning how to be a proper young lady or does she still go hide outside in the trees?”  
“Mother, she is who she is and I will not stop her.”  
“Nathan, what kind of man would love a girl who hides everywhere, runs, and gets dirty?”  
“A man who has good intentions. I just so happen to marry a tomboy.”  
“Nathan, no one will ever love her. You need to stop letting her depend on you and hug you. You need to push her away.”  
“Mother, every time she hugs me, I enjoy every moment of it because I know that one day, she’ll stop and I don’t want her to.”  
“She’s very hard to discpiline. She shouldn’t have learned how to read years ago.”  
“She did but she struggled. I struggled just as much but I’ve thrived from it.”  
“You had a known medical problem.”  
“And so does she.”  
“I fear what could happen to you if you don’t.”  
Faith ran outside and found a sharp stone and cut her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

That night when they were celebrating the summer solstice, a woman went up to Nathan.

“Mr. Appleby, your mother…”she said.

“No. She can’t be.” Nathan gasped. He ran inside. Charlotte followed him. She found Nathan in Victoria’s room. He was holding Victoria’s hand. Tears ran down his face. Charlotte went to him and hugged him.

“Everything will be alright, Nathan.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan broke and the two fell to the ground as Nathan sobbed. Faith and Gabriel came in and went to them. Faith sat next to the two and put her hand on Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan looked at her and pulled her into a hug. They cried. Then Nathan pulled Gabriel into a hug. The four cried for several minutes.

“We’ll stay for her funeral and decide what we are going to do.” Nathan choked. The kids nodded. After Victoria’s funeral, they decided to move to Shepzoy. When they had gotten settled, Faith started going to Victoria’s grave. She sat down and pulled out a small knife. 

“Why do you hate me? Why were you cruel to me?” Faith asked. She cut her arms. She sat and looked at Victoria’s grave with anger. She took the blood and wiped it across the gravestone. For  two months she was like that SHe pulled away from Nathan . One day, Gwen caught Faith wipe blood on the gravestone. She heard what Faith was saying. She went and found Nathan.

“Mr. Appleby, there’s something I need to tell you.” Gwen said.

“What is it?” Nathan wondered.

“It’s about Faith. She was at your mother’s grave.”

“She’s been there every day since the funeral.”

“But have you seen what she’s been doing there?”

“No. What is she doing?”

Nathan looked out the window and saw Faith cutting herself.

“Oh no.” Nathan gasped. He ran outside and went to Faith. She was cutting herself. Nathan grabbed her and threw the knife away. “Faith, never do that again.” Faith tried to get away but Nathan wouldn’t let her. Nathan looked at her arms and then looked at Faith. “Faith, why are you doing this?” 

“Did she ever love me?” Faith spat. 

“What?”

“Did she even love me? I heard her talking to you about me.”

“My mother did love you but she has always been more liberal than me. We all thought that you were grieving. Is that why you wouldn’t give me a hug?”

“Yes.”

“I would never let what my mother say stand between my relationship with you. You are my daughter and I will spoil you if I want to.”

Faith smiled at Nathan and he kissed her forehead.

“I love you more than you know and nothing will ever change that.” Nathan whispered. 

“I love you too.” Faith answered. She hugged Nathan and he smiled. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside so that we can treat your arms.” 

“Yes, sir.”

They went inside and Nathan treated Faith’s cuts. When he saw all the cuts, he gasped and held her arms.

“Promise me that you will never ever do this again.” Nathan croaked.

“I promise.” Faith replied. That night, Faith was outside walking alone. She heard twigs snapped and stopped. “Hello, who’s there?”

“Someone who wants to break a little girl and I think you will do.” A man hissed. Faith tried to run but was grabbed. She screamed and tried to get away but couldn’t. He pushed her to the ground and undressed her. 

“Let me go. Please let me go.”

“Not till I break you.”

For the next several hours, Faith was raped. It was morning and Nathan was worried. Charlotte was in bed sleeping while Nathan paced the room. Charlotte heard him and woke up. She saw how tired Nathan looked.

“Did you sleep at all?” Charlotte asked.

“No. This isn’t like her. She wouldn’t be gone this long. I’m going to look for her.” Nathan answered.

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

Nathan went to Charlotte and they kissed. Nathan left the house. Faith was very weak from fighting. The man still had plenty of energy. He had gotten a lot harder on her since he first started. They heard Nathan crying out Faith’s name.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Faith shouted before the forcefully hit her causing her to hit her head on the stone next to her. The man ran away just as Nathan saw Faith. 

“Faith?” Nathan yelled. He saw Faith on the ground barely moving. He ran to her. He kneeled next to her. “Faith? Faith, are you alright?” He grabbed her cloak and covered her up. 

“A man. He raped, father. He was so horrible to me.” Faith cried. Nathan held Faith’s head in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. He shushed her and checked the wound on her head.

“Let’s get you home and in bed.”

Nathan picked Faith up and carried her home. BY the time they got home, Faith was in and out of consciousness. Charlotte saw them and ran out to meet them.

“What happened?” Charlotte questioned.

“She was attacked. Get her bed ready, get some bandages, a bowl of hot water, a cloth, some clothes, and some salve to put on her wounds. She’s in and out of consciousness and it’s obvious that she’s in pain.” Nathan explained.They got Faith to bed and treated her wounds and bruises. “Her legs are dislocated. I can hold her down while you relocate it. She can fight.”

Charlotte nodded and did as she was told. Nathan grabbed Faith’s arms and pressed them against the bed. Faith whimpered painfully as Charlotte touched her legs. She screamed when Charlotte relocated her legs. Nathan shushed her and whispered in her ear. When it was over, Faith was panting and groaning painfully. Nathan rubbed her cheek as she tried to control her breathing. 

“How do you feel?” Nathan whispered.

“I’m so tired. It hurts to breathe.” Faith moaned.

“Get some sleep. You’ll need it. We’ll see if we can get a doctor to make sure that you’re alright.” 

Faith nodded and leaned into Nathan’s touch.

“Don’t leave me. Please?” Faith cried. Nathan looked at Charlotte who nodded.

“Ok. I’ll stay right here.” Nathan answered. Faith nodded and fell asleep. Nathan followed Charlotte out of the room. “She’s very weak and tired. I’m worried about her emotionally. I could tell that she was scared to death.”

“She’ll come out of this, Nathan. She’s strong.” Charlotte replied.

“I know but she’s also very sensitive.”

Then they heard Faith screaming. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this taking so long. I had a summer job for a couple of weeks and I have birthday presents that I have to finish.

Nathan ran in and went to Faith. He pulled her close and shushed her. When Faith woke up, she hugged him tightly.

“Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.” Faith cried. Nathan looked up at Charlotte and then looked at Faith.

“I can’t leave her alone, Charlotte.” Nathan whispered.

“I know.” Charlotte answered as she rubbed Faith’s back. “DO you want me to get you anything?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll bring breakfast for both of you.”

“Thank you.”

“You should try to sleep.”

“I will but not now.”

Charlotte kissed Nathan’s forehead and left the room. When Faith had fallen asleep, Nathan laid her down. He covered her up and sat in the chair next to the bed. An hour later, Charlotte went in with breakfast. She saw that Nathan was in the chair sleeping. She went to him and kissed his cheek. Nathan woke up and looked up at Charlotte.

“Do you want breakfast?” Charlotte asked.

“I guess.” Nathan sighed. “When she wakes, I’ll try to give her some broth. Her body may not be able to handle anything more than that.”

“Alright. I’ll be in the field doing what I can to help.”

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“He’s playing with the boys.”

“Good.”

“WHy her? Why did that man attack her?”

“Who knows. I’ve been asking myself that question since I found her. I couldn’t bare to lose her.”

“I know. I should get going.”

Charlotte and Nathan kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Charlotte left. Nathan sighed and finished eating his breakfast. When he was done, he put the bowl on the night table and thought about one of the last conversations he had with his mother.

_ “When are you going to tell Faith the truth?” Victoria asked. _

_ “When I can think about her twin brother and her mother and not feel guilty. It was my fault. Alana and Ethan would be alive if I had been fast enough.” Nathan answered as they watched Faith ride her horse. _

_ “Does Charlotte know?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Olivia wanted you for herself but when the two of you did get married, you were too busy working or being with Faith.” _

_ “She was jealous when Alana came and we accidently slept together. She wanted me but when we were married, she was never with me.” _

_ “And in the end that’s what killed her. I was happy when Olivia came along and you were smart enough to marry her. She was much better than Alana.” _

_ “And that’s what makes you and I different. I loved her more than I will ever love Olivia. All Olivia did was make me sick with grief and give  me a son. Alana made me happy, gave me a boy and a girl, and showed me that there was more to life than this. I love Gabriel and I couldn’t bare to lose him but Olivia forced me into marrying her. When she was around, I felt so much guilt.” _

_ “What about Charlotte?” _

_ “She reminds me of Alana. Her big heart of love, her smile, her joy…” Nathan sighed. “I don’t know where I would be if Charlotte hadn’t come when she did.” _

_ “I thought that you would marry a girl who was serious about life and getting settled but instead you married one of those tomboys.” Victoria replied. _

_ “Mother, I’m not you. I don’t want someone who’s serious about everything. I want someone who enjoys life and finds happiness in what she sees.” _

_ “One day, Nathan, you will see that nothing good will come out of marrying someone who is not proper.” _

Nathan sighed and looked at Faith. He went to the window and saw Charlotte fussing at Gabriel. They were coming inside. He went to Faith and kissed her forehead. 

“I will be back, Faith.” Nathan whispered. He left the room and saw Charlotte and Gabriel. “What happened?”

“Gideon needed help in the bar so I told Gabriel to go help him but he just kept playing with his friends.” Charlotte said.

“Gabriel, go help Gideon.”

“DO I have to?” Gabriel moaned.

“Either you help Gideon or no playing with your friends.”

“Fine.”

“Gabriel, until your sister is well, I have to stay with her. That means that I won’t be able to help Gideon. So until your sister is better, you will be responsible for helping Gideon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, go help Gideon.”

Gabriel did as he was told.

“Has she woken?” Charlotte asked.

“No. She’s probably exhausted.” Nathan replied.

“I should go back to the field.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

“I will.”

Charlotte left while Nathan went back in the room. He saw Faith try to roll unto her side and moaned painfully. Nathan went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“You need to lie down on your back. You have a bad gash on your side.” Nathan whispered as he tried to keep Faith from rolling onto her wound. 

“I’m cold.” Faith moaned. 

“I’ll get you another blanket just don’t roll on your side.” 

Faith did as she was told. Nathan grabbed a blanket and covered her up. He helped her sit up a bit so she could eat.

“Charlotte came with breakfast. Do you want some broth?” Nathan wondered.

“No thank you.” Faith mumbled. Nathan squeezed Faith’s hand. 

“Can you at least try to eat? It may help you feel better.”

“I’ll try.”

Nathan grabbed the bowl of broth and helped Faith swallow the broth. After a few spoonfuls, Faith moaned and looked at Nathan. 

“Just a few more spoonfuls.” Nathan said.

“I can’t, father.” Faith moaned.

“Alright.”

Nathan put the bowl down and saw how depressed Faith looked. He rubbed her cheek gently.

“Hey, don’t do this. DOn’t let depression control you. I know this is hard but letting depression take hold will make it worse.” Nathan warned. “Let me see you smile.” Faith smiled at Nathan. Nathan smiled back and pulled Faith into a hug. “I love you more than you will ever know.”

“I love you too.” Faith answered. 

“Get some sleep.”

Faith nodded and fell asleep on Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan smiled and didn’t want to let her go. Over the next few days, Faith started to recover. One night, a woman went into Faith’s room. Nathan was in the chair next to Faith’s bed sleeping. He felt something brush up against him and woke up. He saw the woman standing over Faith with her hand on Faith’s stomach.

“Olivia?” Nathan questioned. Charlotte and Gabriel heard Nathan and quietly walked into the room.

“She will never know acceptance. She is not my child and I do not want people to know her as my child. She is nothing more than a curse and she will soon face what her mother and brother faced.” Olivia explained. She looked at Nathan and Charlotte with rage in her eyes. She saw Gabriel and her expression softened. She smiled at him. “Gabriel, my son, you look so handsome. You have grown since I last saw you. Remember, she is not your mother and she never will be.”

Gabriel looked up at Charlotte who put her hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you want Olivia?” Charlotte asked.

“To get rid of you and this curse.” Olivia hissed.

“If you are going to get rid of them, you’ll have to go through me first.” Nathan warned.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Then so be it." Olivia hissed. A knife elevated itself and was soon pointing at Nathan's chest.

"No, leave him alone. Don't hurt him." Charlotte yelled. Faith moaned in her sleep and woke up. She saw Olivia and sat up.

"Get away from me." Faith mumbled. The knife then pointed itself at Faith.

"Die and I will." Olivia ordered.

"Never."

"Then I will make you lose all hope and live in complete darkness."

"You're just jealous that father loved my mother more than you. He loved Alana and Ethan more than he ever loved you and ever will love you. So just shut up and get over it." 

Nathan and Charlotte looked at each other shocked at what Faith had said.

"You will one day pay the price that they paid." Olivia warned. Then she disappeared. Nathan light the candles and checked the house.

"She's gone." Nathan sighed. He looked at Faith. "How did you know about Alana and Ethan?"

"I've known for a while. I heard you telling mother. I heard a voice in my head that night. I was going to tell you but then I heard what you had said. I thought it was her that was talking to me. Now I know that it wasn't. It was Olivia."Faith explained.

"What was she saying?"

"Do not cross the hay field or the dead will find you."

"Nathan, what does that mean?" Charlotte wondered.

"I don't know. " Nathan replied. "We should get some sleep."

"Why was she touching my stomach?" Faith asked.

"She could have been doing anything. Don't worry about it."

"Yes, sir."

For the next month Faith recovered. When she was up and about, she would help her parents. One day, she was talking to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I haven't had my you-know-what in two months. I'm afraid that I could be pregnant." Faith explained.

"It could mean anything, Faith. A girl your age is going to have an months like that." Charlotte answered.

"I know but father said that I've grown up faster than most girls. He said that I practically past the phase of childhood going into womanhood."

"I know. Does he know that you feel this way?"

"No. Let me guess, you want me to go tell him?"

"It will help him be able to help you with this."

"Yes, ma'am."

Faith went to the house and saw Nathan working in his study. He saw Faith and smiled.

"Faith, I thought you were outside." Nathan said.

"I was but there's something I need to tell you." Faith sighed.

"What is it?"

Nathan went to Faith and looked into her eyes.

"I haven't had something in over two months. It's almost been three months. I think I'm pregnant. Charlotte said that it could be anything but we all know that it's probably because of that man." Faith explained.

"I'm not going to say anything against it because of what I have seen. I hoped and prayed that you wouldn't but a part of me knew that you were most likely pregnant. It's probably too early for us to confirm it so we'll keep this between the three of us." Nathan answered. 

"Yes, sir. I'm scared. What if I am pregnant? What will I do?"

"You do what you feel is right."

"What if it's wrong?"

"Any child who will have you as a mother will be raised right."

Faith smiled slightly.

"Now, go get your cloak. It's cold out and I want to show you something." Nathan said. Faith did as she was told. Charlotte came in and the two kissed.

"What did you tell her?" Charlotte wondered.

"The truth. That she is most likely pregnant." 

"Nathan, it may not even be true."

"It is. I know it is. She didn't tell me that she's been vomiting every morning but I know she has. In the past month, a lot has changed about her. She pale and is fighting fatigue. She's eating more than she use to. The smell of lavender makes her ill. She's not the same girl that we brought here. Yes, I know that things have happened but it wouldn't do this to her."

"Father, I'm ready to go." Faith stated. 

"I'll be right there." Nathan replied. Faith went to the door.  

"Where are you two going?" Charlotte wondered.

"I saw something that I wanted to show her."

"Be back before it gets dark."

"We will."

Nathan and Faith went outside. Nathan took Faith outside near the edge of the woods. 

"I saw this plant and knew that you would like it." Nathan sighed.

"It's beautiful. What is it?" Faith gasped.

"I'm not sure. I have to do some research. I was out here picking some herbs when I saw it."

"Why were you picking herbs?"

"Some to help Charlotte get pregnant and some to help you. I know you've been going through morning sickness and several other things and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't lasting anymore than it should."

"Thank you, father."

"Let's get home so that Charlotte doesn't fuss at us."

The two went home. When they got inside, they saw that Martha, the schoolteacher was there.

"Martha, it's good to see you again." Nathan greeted.

"You too, Mr. Appleby. Is this your daughter Faith?" Martha answered.

"Yes."

"I heard that Gabriel and Faith would be coming to school."

"Gabriel will but I'll be schooling Faith. She's has a reading problem ad has been treated horrible about it."

"I understand. You don't want her to face anymore of that. It's probably better. I can give you her school work and you can help her."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I should go. I have papers to grade."

"You'll see Gabriel in the morning."

"I will be happy to see him."

Martha left the house. That night, Charlotte and Nathan were talking. Nathan handed Charlotte a cup.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Something to help you conceive. I usual don't believe in ancient but this has been proven to help." Nathan answered.

"Let's hope it works."

Charlotte drank hers and almost threw up.

"That was horrible." Charlotte groaned. Nathan drank his and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's hope this works and that we don't have to touch it again." Nathan answered.  A couple of months later, Faith went running into Nathan's study sobbing. 

"Faith, what's wrong?" Nathan asked. Faith went to Nathan cried in his arms.

"I'm pregnant, father. I can feel the baby." Faith cried. Nathan put his hand on Faith's womb and felt the baby kick. He sighed and hugged Faith close.

"It will be alright. Everything will be alright."

Charlotte saw the two and went to them. She put her arm on Faith's shoulder. The two looked up at her. 

"Looks like you won't be the only one having a baby." Charlotte said.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan gasped.

"Yes."

Nathan stood up and picked Charlotte up in his arms. The two laughed happily.

"Finally. I'm so happy." Nathan exclaimed. The two turned to Faith who was happier than she was. Nathan pulled her into a hug and smiled at the two. "No matter what happens, no one in this family will ever be alone. We will support each other no matter what."

That night, the four were in the living room resting. 

"Gabriel, we have something to tell you." Nathan said.

"What is it?" Gabriel wondered.

"Your mother and your sister are pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone just yet. Let us tell people. It's vital that no one knows that Faith is pregnant. If they find out, they will be very cruel to her and the baby. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The next day, Faith felt weak and tired so Nathan made sure that she was alright. The two were walking in the village when they saw Gabriel playing with his friends.

"What's wrong with your sister this time?" Jacob asked.

"She's not feeling good." Gabriel answered.

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are but I value my life."

"Tell me or I'll tell your father what you did yesterday."

"Fine. Come here."

Jacob got closer to Gabriel. Gabriel whispered in Jacob's ear.

"She's pregnant." Gabriel whispered.

"She is." Jacob gasped.

"Yes, but you can't say a word."

"I won't. I should go home."

"Ok."

Jacob ran home and told his parents. Later that day, a few of the villagers confronted Nathan and Faith.

"Is it true that you are a witch?" One man asked.

"What? No, I don't know what you're talking about." Faith answered.

"She is. She's lying. She'll curse us all." A woman hissed.

"Leave her alone. You have no right to accuse her of anything."

"She's a witch just like her mother. A pregnant curse."

Faith gasped in shock and ran.

"Faith!!" Nathan exclaimed. He tried to follow Faith but he was grabbed. "Let go of me."

"No, the witch needs to die. If you don't do it then we will." The man warned.

"I own this farm and I will banish all of you on pain of death if you every touch my daughter."

Nathan tried to get away but couldn't. Then he felt a stone hit him in the head. When Nathan was unconscious, He was hidden in the barn and tied up. 

"Let's find the witch before she kills us all."  They agreed. They went to find Faith. It had started raining heavily. Faith ran as fast as she could. She knew that she wouldn't be safe at the house so she ran to the woods. She found a tree covered in leaves and climbed it. She made sure that she was hidden and remained quiet. An hour later, Gideon found Nathan. He shook Nathan gently.

"Mr. Appleby?" Gideon said. Nathan groaned and opened  his eyes.

"Faith, a few of the villagers are trying to kill her." Nathan panted. Gideon untied Nathan.

"Why would they do that?"

"They found out that she was pregnant."

"They think she's her mother?"

"Most likely."

"I will get Denning. He can help us."

"Hurry. I'll try to find her."

Faith was walking around trying to find shelter. The villagers had gone in the opposite direction. Faith wasn't looking where she was going until she felt something cut her cheek. She hissed and saw that it was a branch. Faith felt the baby kick and fell to her knees and cried. 

"Faith." A voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Faith cried.

"Faith."

Faith looked around until she saw a woman in a beautiful blue dress. She wore no shoes and looked like someone who lived in the woods.

"Who are you?" Faith wondered. The woman knelt down before Faith and put her hand under Faith's chin.

"Oh, Faith, you know who I am." She whispered.

"Mother?"

"Yes. You looked so much like me but in your eyes, I see your father. What is wrong, my child?"

"Someone found out that I was pregnant. Now, there are villagers after me and I think they did something to father."

"Oh, my sweet little fawn, you have suffered greatly in your life. I know it's hard but what will happen will be even harder not just for you but your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia will do all she can to gain your father's loyalty back. Even if it means killing you. He will go through a very hard trial and will need you, my fawn, to help him. There is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Ethan, your brother is alive. He lives in these woods. Please find him and help him."

"I will. Will I see you again?"

"Yes. I will allows be here when you need me. You can find me anytime at the old willow tree."

"What about father?"

"Do not tell him about this. It will make his trial harder."

"Alright. I should go. Father is looking for me."

"I will always love you."

"Me too."

Then Alana was gone. Faith got up and wandered the woods. 

"Faith!!" Nathan shouted. Faith heard him and ran to where she heard his voice. "Faith!!" Faith saw Nathan and he saw her. He ran to her and hugged her. "Oh, Faith, I'm so sorry."

"They haven't found me." Faith replied.

"Your cheek?"

"I cut it on a branch. It will heal. Did they hit you?"

"Yes. They hit me with a rock and it knocked me out. Gideon found me in the barn tied up and unconscious. Let's get you home."

They started walking home but heard a branch from the tree above them snap. Faith stopped and looked up.

"Faith?" Nathan wondered.

"Look." Faith whispered. The two looked in the tree and saw a boy around Faith's age. Faith went to the tree and climbed it.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Faith climbed the tree to the branch where the boy was hiding.

"Hello, my name is Faith. I won't hurt you." Faith greeted. The boy started at her. "What's your name?"

"E'han." He mumbled.

"Ethan?"

The boy nodded.

"I had a brother named Ethan. He would have looked just like you. We were twins." Faith explained. "Are you cold?"

Ethan didn't answer. Faith held out her hand.

"Here, we can take you home and help get you warmed up. You look really pale and sick." Faith said. Ethan gently grabbed her hand. Faith smiled. Ethan smiled shyly. They climbed out of the tree. 

"Come on, let's get the two of you home." Nathan suggested.

"Pa." Ethan gasped.

"What is it, Ethan?"

"Pa."

Nathan and  Ethan looked at each other. Then they heard voices.

"There's the witch." Someone said.

"We have to hurry." Nathan warned. The three ran as fast as they could. When they reached the house, they went inside. Charlotte and Gabriel were waiting for them.

"Oh Nathan, we were so worried." Charlotte exclaimed. She ran to Nathan and the two kissed passionately. The wind blew violently through the house causing Nathan to shiver. Charlotte pulled away and looked at the three. "You're shivering. Gabriel, get blankets and find Gwen." Charlotte took the three over to the fire. Nathan sat down on the floor and curled up in a ball. 

Gabriel did as he was told. A few minutes later, Gwen came in with some blankets. Charlotte took them and covered the three up. 

"What do you think happened? Who's the boy?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Nathan's not responding." Charlotte replied. She covered Nathan up and checked his temperature and then did the same to the other two. "Can you warm up some apple cider?"

"Yes."

"They need it. It will help warm them up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Several minutes later, Gabriel came back with more blankets. They covered the three up.

"Go get a pair of your clothes. When the boy wakes up, he'll need to change." Charlotte ordered. 

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel answered. He did as he was told. When he came back, he put the clothes down.

"Stay here while I get clothes for the other two."

Charlotte left the room. Faith moaned painfully in her sleep causing Ethan to stir. Charlotte came back and uncovered Nathan. She took his wet clothes off and put him in dry clothes. 

"I tried to keep them awake but Nathan was too cold and the other two were too exhausted." Charlotte said.

"Who is he?" Gabriel wondered.

"I don't know but he's waking up."

Charlotte covered Nathan up and went to Ethan who was sitting up on his makeshift bed looking around.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked. Ethan looked at the ground. "My name is Charlotte. What's your name?"

"His name is Ethan. We found him in a tree." Faith moaned. "Father, is he alright?"

"He will be."

"Mother, he has a bad cut on his head."

Charlotte went to Nathan and found the wound. 

"Gabriel, go get Gwen. Tell her that your father is wounded." Charlotte ordered. Gabriel left the room. "Nathan, you need to wake up. I need you to open your eyes."

Nathan didn't respond. 

"Try rubbing his arm. He always woke up when I did that." Faith suggested. Charlotte rubbed Nathan's arm and Nathan started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at Charlotte. 

"Stay with me, Nathan." Charlotte ordered.

"Cold." Nathan gasped.

"I know. We're trying to warm you up."

"Ethan? Faith?"

"They're fine. They're awake."

Ethan went to Nathan.

"Pa...pa." Ethan rasped.

"I know." Nathan whispered. He squeezed Ethan's hand. For the rest of the day, the three recovered. That night, Nathan showed Ethan to his room. "You can sleep here. We'll get you some clothes in the morning. You should get some rest."

"Papa."

"I know."

Nathan tried to leave but Ethan wouldn't let him. Nathan looked at Ethan and noticed that Ethan's hand was covered in something green.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong with your hand?" Nathan asked. Ethan didn't answer. "Charlotte."

Charlotte came in and looked at the two.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"His hand. I need hot water, a towel, and bandages. I think he may have an infection." Nathan answered. Charlotte left the room. "Let's get you to bed and check you over for other wounds." Nathan helped Ethan to bed. Ethan laid down and watched Nathan. Nathan checked Ethan over but when he tried to press near the appendix but Ethan pushed him away. Nathan saw the bruise and closed his eyes. Nathan put his hand on Ethan's forehead. Charlotte came in with bandages and a towel. "Thank you."

"How is he?" Charlotte wondered. 

"Not good. He has appendicitis. Have someone ride to Bristol to get a doctor." 

"Ok."

Charlotte left the room again. Nathan tried to check Ethan for other wounds but Ethan wouldn't let him. Nathan sat down on the bed and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Have you been touched or hurt by someone?" Nathan asked. Ethan nodded. "Where did they touch you?" Ethan pointed to several areas. Then he curled up in a ball and started panic. "It's alright, Ethan. I won't hurt you. I need to know so that I can help you. I'm not going to hurt you." Ethan started crying. Nathan moved closer and hugged Ethan. Ethan cried in his arms. Nathan shushed him. Ethan grabbed the back of Nathan's shirt and hugged him tightly. Several minutes later, Charlotte and Gwen came in.

"I have the water ready." Gwen said. 

"Put it down on the table." Nathan answered.

"I send one of the men to Bristol. He'll be back hopeful tomorrow." Charlotte sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when he calms down and when I've confirmed it."

"Papa." Ethan rasped.

"Shh, just go to sleep." Nathan whispered. Ethan shook his head and pulled away. Nathan could see the fear in his eyes. "I need to do something. I need to check you over thoroughly. Even where they touched you. Is that alright?" Ethan nodded. "Do you want them to leave the room?" Ethan nodded again. The women left the room while Nathan checked Ethan over. When he was done, he covered Ethan up and cleaned the wound on his hand. He saw that the wound was severely infected. He did what he could for Ethan and left the room.

"What's wrong? Has he been..." Charlotte asked.

"Yes, he has."

"The poor boy."

"Yes. I think he may be my son."

"But Ethan died."

"I know but look how he responds. When Ethan died he could only say papa and E'han."

"What are we going to do?"

"He'll stay with us. I'm going to help him take a bath. Tomorrow, we can get him some clothes. Hopefully the doctor from Bristol will be here. We can teach him sigh language so that he can communicate with us."

"Is he asleep?"

"No."

"Go say goodnight to the Gabriel and Faith."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Nathan sighed and went to see the other two. Charlotte went in and saw Ethan on the bed curled up in a ball. Charlotte took a blanket and went to Ethan.

"Here, you must be freezing." Charlotte said. She wrapped the blanket around Ethan. Ethan grabbed the blanket and pulled it close. Charlotte pulled out a baby blanket with Ethan's name on it. She handed it to Ethan who took it and looked at the name. "Have you seen this blanket before?"

Ethan nodded and look at Charlotte.

"Mama?" Ethan wondered.

"No. Your mother died. Do you remember a fire?" Charlotte answered. Ethan nodded again and started rocking back and forth and humming. "Do you remember a song that you heard?" Ethan nodded. "Who sang it?" 

"Mama. Papa."

"What happened during the fire?"

Ethan pointed to the window.

"You climbed out the window?" Charlotte questioned. Ethan shook his head. "A hole?" Ethan nodded. "Was there a hole in your room?" Ethan nodded again. "You did survive."

"Mama?" Ethan whispered.

"You can call me mama."

Ethan started rocking back and forth again and started moaning and groaning. Then he started crying. 

"Mama." Ethan cried. Charlotte moved closer and pulled Ethan close as he cried. Ethan cried on her shoulder. A few minutes later, Nathan came in. 

"Ethan, I need you to look at me." Charlotte gently ordered. Ethan did as he was told. Charlotte put her hands on his cheeks and look into his eyes. "I know you've been through a lot and you will for a while but know that we are here for you and are willing to talk to you and help you. I can tell that you are very sweet and kind and I want you to show that to people so they can see that you are very strong. Ok?" Ethan nodded. Nathan went to them and put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan looked at him.

"Let's give you a bath so that you're all clean." Nathan suggested. They helped Ethan take a bath. Nathan helped Ethan clean himself up. When Ethan was done, he got out and dried himself off. He got dressed and stumbled over to the bed. Ethan sat on the bed and looked at the baby blanket. Charlotte went to him and talked to him while Nathan took care of the water. He could hear Ethan cry in Charlotte's arms. When Nathan was done, he went to them.

"You need to sleep." Nathan whispered. Ethan shook his head and started crying again. "I know something that will help you sleep without the nightmares. Do you want that?" Ethan nodded. "I'll be right back."

Nathan got what he needed. When he got back Charlotte had laid him down and covered him up. Ethan held the baby blanket in his hands and looked at it. Nathan put some medicine on the spoon and sat on the bed.

"Here, I need you to take this." Nathan whispered. Ethan did as he was told. "If you need us we'll be in the room across from here." Ethan looked up at Nathan and Charlotte sleepily. "Close your eyes." Ethan closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Nathan and Charlotte blew out the candles and closed the door. They went to their room and got ready for bed. 

"It is Ethan." Charlotte said.

"I know. Where did you find the blanket?"

"In a box in an old room. There were several other things in it. Maybe in the morning, we can give them to him. It may help him feel a little more at home."

"Maybe. It may also help him feel better. He has so many injuries but he curls up in a ball and doesn't even react to the pain unless someone touches him."

"I'll be happy when the doctor can treat his wounds."

"Me too."

They went to sleep. A few hours later, Ethan woke up from the nightmare. He was sweating heavily. He got up and went to Nathan and Charlotte's room. He walked up to Nathan and shook his shoulder. Nathan jumped and woke up. He saw Ethan and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. Ethan pointed all over. "Are you in pain?" Ethan nodded. Then he pointed to his forehead. "You don't feel well, do you?" Ethan nodded. "Let's go get you back to bed." Ethan shook his head as Nathan sat up. "What's wrong?" 

"Papa." Ethan croaked.

"Alright. Go get a blanket."

Ethan did as he was told. Nathan woke Charlotte up.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Ethan woke up. I'm going to rock him to sleep. Then I'll go put him in bed." Nathan whispered.

"Alright."

Nathan went to the rocking chair and sat down. Ethan came in and went to him. 

"Come sit on my lap." Nathan whispered. Ethan did as he was told. Nathan covered them up. Ethan took the baby blanket and held it close to his chest. Nathan kissed his forehead and noticed how sweaty it was. He put his hand on Ethan's forehead. "You're burning up. Can you get up so I can get you some water and a cold cloth?"

Ethan did as he was told. Nathan got what he needed. When he got back, Charlotte was holding a bucket under Ethan's head and was rubbing his back. He went to them and wiped the sweat off of Ethan's forehead.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"When you left he came over to me and pointed to his throat. When I got up, he started retching. He's thrown up several times. Now, he's just dry heaving." Charlotte answered. They took the bucket away and Nathan looked in the bucket.

"He's thrown up blood."

"Oh no."

"I'll take care of him through the night."

"I'll watch him in the morning."

"Thanks."

Nathan held the cup up to Ethan's lips.

"Drink this." Nathan said. Ethan did as he was told. When he was done, He pushed it away. "Let's get you to bed." Ethan shook his head and pointed to the chair. "Let's get you to the chair."

Ethan followed Nathan to the chair. He sat on Nathan's lap. Charlotte covered them up and handed Ethan the baby blanket. Nathan kissed Ethan's forehead and put Ethan's head on his shoulder. Ethan was asleep within a few minutes. Charlotte went to bed while Nathan took care of Ethan. The next morning, Nathan woke up and saw that Ethan was in and out of consciousness.

"Let's go put you in bed." Nathan whispered. He carried Ethan to bed. He got Ethan settled and left the room. Charlotte went in to take care of him. Gabriel ran up to Nathan.

"Father, let's go fishing." Gabriel said.

"Not right now. I'm really tired. I spent all night taking care of your brother."

"He's not my brother."

"Yes, he is. He's Faith's twin brother."

"Why can't he do things on his own?"

"He's very ill. A doctor from Bristol is coming today to look at him and treat his wounds. You will have to help your brother as much as possible."

"Why can't Faith do it. They are twins."

"Your sister is pregnant."

"So she can still do it."

"If you are going to act this way, you can go work for Gideon again."

"Fine."

Gabriel walked away. Nathan sighed and went to bed. Several hours later, the doctor came. Charlotte and Nathan watched him check Ethan over. 

"He's very lucky. I'll have to operate but if we get rid of these infections, he should be fine. I fear for his mental state though. From the looks of these injuries and scars, it looks like he's been treated in a very cruel and horrible way." The doctor said.

"What about his hand?" Nathan asked.

"I will have to cut the infection out. I told Gwen to get everything I would need to operate."

Gwen came in a while later with everything the doctor needed.

"Thank you. Now, I need everyone but Mr. Appleby to leave." The doctor ordered. Everyone but Nathan left. "I will need your help if he wakes."

The doctor went to work treated Ethan. Ethan woke up once but fell back to sleep. When the doctor was done, he looked at Nathan.

"Now all we can do is wait and hope that he can pull through." The doctor sighed. That night, Ethan woke up screaming.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan and Charlotte heard him and ran into his room. They saw Olivia moving closer to him with a knife.

"Olivia, leave him alone." Nathan ordered.

"He should be dead and I will make sure of that." Olivia hissed.

"No. "

Nathan ran to Ethan just as Olivia stabbed Ethan. Nathan gasped as the knife dug into his hip. 

"No, it wasn't suppose  to be you." Olivia gasped.

"I will not allow you to hurt my family. Now, leave." Nathan answered. Olivia disappeared. Nathan saw Faith and Gabriel standing behind Charlotte. Then he felt a hand on his hip. He looked down and saw Ethan's hand on his wound. Charlotte went to them.

"Let's get you to bed." Charlotte said. She helped Nathan to their room. He laid down on the bed. The three kids stood at the door. Charlotte pulled out the knife causing Nathan to cry out. She checked him over. "Gabriel, go get the doctor."

Gabriel did  as he was told. Nathan looked over at the twins. 

"Come sit down on the bed." Nathan suggested. The twins did as they were told. Charlotte grabbed a cloth and pressed it onto the wound. Nathan groaned and closed his eyes briefly. 

"Nathan, I need you to stay awake." Charlotte ordered.

"I am. I'm just trying to ignore the pain."

Several minutes later, the doctor came in and started treating Nathan's wound. When he was done, Nathan fell asleep. 

"He should be fine. He just needs to rest for a couple of days." The doctor said. "How do you feel, Ethan?"

Ethan looked confused.

"Are you in pain? Tired? Cold?" The doctor asked. Ethan nodded. 

"Let's get you three in bed." Charlotte suggested. The kids went to bed. The doctor checked Ethan over.

"He's doing very well. It's best that you try to keep him in bed."

"I will but he's very active."

Ethan sat up and looked at the two. Charlotte went to him.

"Ethan, I  need you to lie down and stay in bed till you're better. Can you do that?" Charlotte explained. Ethan nodded. He laid down.

"Dada?" Ethan rasped. 

"Your father will come see you when he's better. How does that sound?" 

Ethan nodded sadly and looked over at the window.

"Maybe if you do as you are told, you can go see him." Charlotte suggested. Ethan looked at Charlotte and smiled. Ethan did as he was told that night and the next day. It was late, Nathan was resting and Charlotte knew that he wanted to see Ethan. She went to Ethan's room and saw him resting. "DO you want to see your father?" Ethan smiled and nodded. Charlotte helped him walk over to Nathan's room. When they walked in, Ethan sat down on the bed and shook Nathan gently. Nathan opened his eyes and smiled at Ethan. 

"Ethan, how do you feel?" Nathan asked. Ethan shrugged his shoulders. Nathan chuckled slightly. "I don't know how you can handle your injuries and illness. I feel so weak from this injury."

Ethan squeezed Nathan's hand. Nathan squeezed back.

"Your mother and I wanted to give you something." Nathan said. Charlotte helped Nathan sit up slightly and then grabbed a box. She handed it to Ethan. Ethan opened it and saw the toys he played with when he was little. He picked up one of the toys and smiled. "Your mother found it and wanted to give it to you but she knew that I wanted to be there. Do you remember any of these?"

Ethan picked up his wooden sword and pointed at it.

"You remember playing with the sword?" Charlotte asked. Ethan nodded. Nathan picked up the wooden horse.

"Do you remember this? You never let him go." Nathan answered. Ethan took the horse and looked at it. Then he nodded. The three looked through the box of toys and talked about them. After an hour, both Nathan and Ethan were tired.

"You two should get some sleep. Let's get you to bed, Ethan."

Ethan and Charlotte went to the other room. Ethan put the box someplace safe and went to bed. Charlotte tucked him in and went back to her room where Nathan was almost asleep.

"He's very happy now." Charlotte said as she got ready for bed.

"I know. I have never seen him smile like that." Nathan answered. 

"He has a lot to be happy about. He has his family back."

"Yeah."

Charlotte went to Nathan and kissed him. 

"Go to sleep." Charlotte whispered. Nathan laid down and tried to sleep. For the next week, Nathan and Ethan recovered. The kids were eating breakfast. "Gabriel, you need to hurry. You'll be late for school."

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel answered. 

"Ethan, Gideon is going to be working in the barn, if you would like to help him."

Ethan nodded. Several minutes later, Ethan followed Gabriel to school. He saw Gabriel run off and play with several of the children. He followed.

"Who's he?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, that's my new half-brother, Ethan. Pay him no mind." Gabriel answered. Charlie went to Ethan.

"Hello, my name is Charlie. Are you Ethan?" 

Ethan nodded.

"Can you talk?" Charlie wondered. Ethan shook his head. "Why?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to play with us?" 

"Yeah." Ethan answered.

"Come on, you can be on my team."

They went to the others.

"Ethan will be on my team." Charlie said.

"He can't play. He doesn't know how." One of the boys teased.

"So, I can teach him."

"What if we don't want him to play?"

"Then we'll go play somewhere else."

"Then you'd better get going."

"Fine. Let's go, Ethan. They don't want to play with us."

Ethan and Charlie walked over to the edge of some trees. 

"I'm sorry about what happened." Charlie mumbled. Ethan put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Thanks. How old are you?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm 11. DO you want to learn how to say a new word?" Ethan nodded. "Can you say hello?"

"'ello." Ethan stammered.

"You did good. Do it again."

"Hello."

"You did it. Now try to say yes."

"'es. Yes."

"Now try no."

"No."

"You can speak. You just need to learn how."

"Yes."

Then they heard the bell ring.

"Let's go inside." Charlie sighed. They went inside. The two sat down near the front. When Martha saw Ethan, she went to them.

"Looks like we have a new student. What's your name?" Martha greeted.

"E'han." Ethan replied.

"Ethan?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you, Ethan. Have you ever been to school before?"

"No."

"Well, then. We'll just have to help you. Charlie, will you help Ethan with his studies and or routine?"

"Yes, ma'am." Charlie answered. 

"Good." Martha replied. When they were doing a test, Charlie finished early and went to Martha.

"Ma'am, I need to tell you something about Ethan."

"What is it?"

"He can't really speak. I was teaching him some words before we came in here."

"Well, you've done a good job. DO you know who his parents are?"

"He's Gabriel's brother but Gabriel doesn't want to be with him."

"After school, I'll have to speak to Mr. Appleby. Thank you for your warning."

"Your welcome."'

Charlie sat back down. At lunchtime, they all went outside and ate. Martha noticed that Ethan didn't have any lunch.

"Ethan, did you forget your lunch?" Martha asked. Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't your parents make sure you had lunch?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. Martha handed Ethan an apple. "Here, you can have this. We can't let you go hungry." Ethan smiled. "Can you say thank you?"

"'ank 'ou." Ethan stammered.

"You're welcome. Now go eat."

Ethan went outside and ate his apple. When he was done, he played with Charlie. They were throwing a ball but it got stuck in the tree. 

"Great, now how will we get it down?" Charlie asked. Ethan went to the tree and started climbing it."What are you doing? You can't climb all the way up there." Ethan climbed till he could reach the ball. He knocked it down to Charlie who caught it. Ethan climbed down just as the bell rang. They went inside and finished school. They were doing English. 

"Ethan, can you say the word on the board?" Martha asked. Ethan stood up and looked at it hard. 

"'pp'e." Ethan stammered.

"Try it again." 

The kids started laughing as Ethan tried to pronounce apple. 

"Ap'le." Ethan struggled. All the kids but Charlie laughed at Ethan. 

"Children, we will not laugh at someone who is trying their hardest." Martha exclaimed as she slammed a ruler on the table. The kids became quiet. "Ethan, can you say apple?"

"Apple." 

"Good job, Ethan. You may sit down."

Ethan sat down and looked down at his book. He looked at all the letters that he couldn't understand. Then he looked over at Charlie who was writing on his paper. He tried not to get angry or upset. After school everyone left except Ethan. He watched as Martha finished grading the papers. When she saw Ethan, she went to him.

"You can go home now, Ethan." Martha said. 

"No. Le'rn." Ethan answered.

"You want to learn how to read?"

Ethan nodded.

"Ethan, it takes months for kids to learn how to read. Even adults are still learning new words and what they mean. You are doing very well." Marth explained.

"P'ea'e." Ethan begged.

"Ok but  first I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"I he'p?"

"Sure. You can clean the boards."

Ethan helped Martha clean the boards and prepare for tomorrow. When they were done, Martha helped Ethan learn his letters. After he had mastered them, Martha sighed.

"It's getting late and I'm sure your parents are worried about you. Let's go get you home." Martha sighed. They walked to the house. Charlotte went to the barn and saw Gideon.

"Is Ethan here?" Charlotte asked.

"No, ma'am. Haven't seen him all day." Gideon answered.

"He was supposed to help you."

"The boy may be exploring. That's what I'd be doing."

"You may be right."

Charlotte walked outside and saw Nathan. 

"Nathan, have you seen Ethan?" Charlotte wondered.

"No, I thought he was with you or Gideon." Nathan answered.

"Gideon hasn't seen him. He thinks Ethan may be exploring."

"He may be right. Ethan is a very curious boy. Let's see if he's at the house.

They went to the house and couldn't find him. Then they saw Ethan and Martha walking towards them.

"Good evening, Martha." Charlotte greeted.

"'Good evening, Mrs. Appleby." Martha replied. Charlotte looked at Ethan and saw the books in his hands.

"Where have you been all day?"

"He's been in school. I thought you sent him."

"No, he's still recovering. I was going to school him for about a month before sending him." Nathan explained.

"That would explain a lot. I will tell you this much. Ethan is a very smart young man and a very helpful one. He was determined to learn his letters after school. He helped me prepare for tomorrow and within an hour, he learned his letters. He's become good friends with Charlie." Martha said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would it be alright if every other day he goes to school. On days, he's not in school, we can help him."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"What do you think, Ethan?" Charlotte wondered.

"Yes." Ethan mumbled.

"Who taught you that?" Nathan questioned.

"Charlie has been helping him speak." Martha answered. Ethan nodded. 

"Good. Now, it's time for you to go inside and get cleaned up."

Ethan went inside with Charlotte.

"What about Gabriel and Ethan?" Nathan asked.

"Gabriel pushed him away. Charlie didn't like that so he played with Ethan." Martha sighed.

"I'll have to talk to him."

"Gabriel may be jealous."

"I know but he knows that he's supposed to help Ethan."

"I should get home."

Martha left. Nathan sighed as he saw Gabriel and Jacob walk towards the house.

"Gabriel, I want you to go to your room right now." Nathan ordered.

"Why?" Gabriel wondered.

"I think you know why."

"Yes, sir."

Gabriel went inside. Nathan looked at Jacob.

"If I were you, I would go home." Nathan warned. Jacob went home. Nathan went inside and saw Charlotte talking to the twins. 

"What are you going to do?" Charlotte asked.

"Remind him about family."

"I'll take the twins for a walk. They don't need to hear this."

Charlotte went outside with the twins. Nathan went upstairs and barged into Gabriel's room.

"You know why you're in trouble, don't you?" Nathan questioned. 

"Yes, sir." Gabriel mumbled.

"You may not like Ethan but he is your brother and he's been through a lot. You have no right to make his life harder. I told you to help him and from what I hear, Charlie was more of a brother to him than you are."

"That's because Charlie's weird. He always wants to be friends with people and help them."

"But you on the other hand are too good for that. You're an Appleby. You don't have to follow rules. You don't have to be kind and loving. Is that what I'm hearing? Because if it is, you will get no where in life. You will have no friends, no fame. You will have nothing."

"You don't know what it's like."

"You want to look good and feel good. You seek the approval of others. Everyone goes through that but some learn to push it away. They know that nothing good will come out of it. Your brother and sister have suffered a lot more than you have. You have nothing to complain about."

"Well at least I don't have to walk around with my head down like Faith."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You told someone  about Faith, didn't you?"

"No."

"You're lying. You told Jacob who then told his parents who then used their group of friends to try and kill your sister. AM I right?" 

Gabriel didn't answer. 

"AM I right?" Nathan exclaimed. "Answer me! Did you tell someone about Faith?"

"Yes, I told Jacob. I didn't know that he would tell someone." Gabriel cried out. Tears were running down his cheeks. Nathan went to him and slapped him. Then he grabbed Gabriel and made him stand up.

"You have betrayed your sister. You have ruined her life. You have just made it very hard for anyone to trust you ever again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sorry doesn't fix the problem. Nothing will and you will have to live with that."

Nathan let go of Gabriel and went to the window.

"Starting tomorrow, you will get up at dawn and help Gideon in the barn. You will eat a light breakfast and then go to school. You will not play with your friends even at lunchtime. I will make sure that your teacher knows about your punishment. After school, you will come home and work till after dark. Then you will do your school and go straight to bed. You will do this till I can trust you again and that won't be for a  long time." Nathan explained. Then he left the room and slammed the door shut. Gabriel sat on his bed and cried. Nathan went outside and walked till he found Ethan, Charlotte, and Faith. He went to them and sighed. " Gabriel told Jacob about Faith. That's how they found out and attacked her."

"Why would he do that?" Charlotte gasped.

"He wants to fit in. He is being punished. Every day, he will get up just before dawn and help Gabriel. Then he will eat a light breakfast, go to school and will not be allowed to play with his friends. I will make sure that Martha hears about this. After school, he will work until dark. Then he will eat dinner, do school, and go straight to bed. He will do that till I see fit."

"Good. We should get the twins home."

The four went home. When they got to the house, they ate dinner and the twins did their homework. Nathan went upstairs to Gabriel's room. He went in and saw Gabriel on his bed playing with something Faith made him.

"Have you done your homework?" Nathan asked.

"Most of it." Gabriel answered.

"Then I suggest you finish the rest of it."

"I can't understand it."

"What subject?"

"Science."

"Let me see it."

Gabriel handed Nathan the paper.

"Half of these you should know." Nathan said.

"I know." Gabriel sighed.

"Then write down the answers."

"Yes, sir."

"The other ones are in the book. Your sister just finished this."

"Yes, sir."

"When you're done, get ready for bed and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Nathan left the room. When he closed the door, he leaned against it and tried to control himself. Charlotte saw him and went to him. 

"You're having doubts." Charlotte said.

"Sort of. I know he's sorry but I also know that he has to learn his lesson." Nathan sighed.

"One day, this will be water under the bridge but until then, he must learn the hard way."

"Yeah. Are the twins in bed?"

"Yes."

They went to bed. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few weeks, Gabriel was punished. One day, Ethan was helping Gabriel and Gideon.

"Gideon, I finished my chores." Gabriel sighed.

"Good." Gideon answered. Ethan was working on a piece of wood and cut his hand. He didn't feel any pain. He stared at his hand as blood gushed out of the wound. "Ethan, are you finished?"

"No. Cut hand." Ethan mumbled as he showed Gideon his hand. Gideon took his hand and looked at the deep and long cut. He pulled out a cloth and put pressure on the cut.

"That's a very deep cut. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Gabriel, go get one of your parents."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel replied. He went to do as he was told. He saw Nathan talking to Mr. Dennings. "Father, Ethan cut himself. Gideon said that it was very deep."

"Are they in the barn?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

Nathan ran to the barn and saw Gideon treated the cut of Ethan's hand.

"How is he?" Nathan questioned as he went to the two. When he saw the cut, he took Ethan's hand and touched around it. "DO you feel that?"

"No." Ethan mumbled.

"He's very tough, sir. That's a very deep and long cut." Gideon answered.

"Yes. Let's go get that seen to. I'll have Gabriel finish Ethan's chores." Nathan sighed.

"That boy should be wearing gloves."

"I gave him a pair."

"I know. He used them today only to take them off. He didn't like them. I was noticing how calloused his hands are."

"What about them?"

"I've worked hard all my life and my hands don't have as many callouses as his do."

"He lived in the woods most of his life. Most likely injured him a lot."

"Yes. That must be why."

"Thank you, Gideon."

Nathan took Ethan home. When they got to the house, Nathan treated Ethan's hand. 

"Why did you take your gloves off?" Nathan asked. Ethan clentched his fist. "You can't grip on anything?"

"Yes." Ethan replied. "Play?"

"You can go play."

Ethan ran outside and saw Charlie and Jacob. He also saw Gabriel. Ethan went to Charlie.

"Ethan, do you want to play with us?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Ethan answered.

"Lucky you. All I get to do is work and work." Gabriel spat. Then a mann came over.

"Do any of you know where Mr. Appleby is?" The man questioned. Ethan pointed to the house.

"There." Ethan replied.

"Thank you, young man."

The man went to house. 

"Gabriel, just leave it alone." Charlie sighed.

"Why should he? He didn't do anything wrong and his father punished him." Jacob answered.

"No. Papa was 'ight. Ethan stated.

"What would you know? You can't even speak. A baby is more intelligent than you."

Then Charlie tackled Jacob. Jacob grabbed Ethan and Ethan grabbed Gabriel. Soon all four were fighting. The man saw Nathan in his study.

"Mr. Appleby, my name is Mr. Payne." Mr. Payne greeted. Nathan stood up and the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?" Nathan answered. Mr. Payne saw the boys fighting.

"That will have to wait. You have a few boys fighting outside."

Nathan looked out the window and ran outside. Mr.Payne followed him. Nathan grabbed Gabriel and Ethan while Mr. Payne grabbed the other two. The men scolded them about how they were acting.

"All four of you know better than this. Now, I want to know what caused this. Ethan, tell me what happened." Nathan said.

"Why does he get to go first? He can't even speak." Jacob mocked. Ethan punched Jacob. Nathan and Mr. Payne grabbed the two and stopped them from fighting.

"Stop this both of you. Men do not behave this way. You will get no where in life by fighting." Mr. Payne demanded.

"Ethan, tell me what happened." Nathan ordered.

"It was my fault, sir. Gabriel was jealous aboout the fact that Ethan got to play with us. I told him to leave it alone. Then Jacob said that you were punishing Gabriel for nothing. Ethan said that you were right about punishing Gabriel. Jacob said that Ethan is dumber than a baby and I attacked him. Then he grabbed Ethan. The next thing I know all of us are fighting and the two of you are stopping us. I'm sorry sire, but I couldn't let you and Ethan deal with the words." Charlie explained.

"Thank you, Charlie. I will speak to your mother about this but because you were honest, I make sure that you don't recive what Gabriel and Jacob recive." 

"What? What did I do?" Gabriel shouted.

"You questioned my authority again. I was going to let you start playing with your friends but it looks like that won't be happening any time soon." Nathan answered. 

"Mr. Appleby, if I may. I was coming here to ask if you had any hard working men that could help me over at my place. Sadly, I do not have enough men." Mr. Payne explained.

"What will they be doing?"

"Nothing dangerous. Helping out in the barn, on the field. Making the place look livable, really."

"Gabriel and Ethan will be there tomorrow. I will talk to the parents of the other two."

"That will be fine."

Then Charlotte came with Faith.

"What happened?" Charlotte wondered.

"A fight about right and wrong. Mr. Payne and I will talk to Jacob and Charlie's parents. Take these two inside. I'll tell you when I get back." Nathan sighed. Mr. Payne, Nathan, Jacob, and Charlie went to the village. They talked to Charlie's mother.

"You'll see Charlie first thing in the morning, Mr.Payne." Agnes said. Then she turned to Charlie. "What do you say, young man?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Mr. Appleby, can you tell Ethan and Gabriel that I'm sorry?" Charlie apologized.

"You can that in the morning." Nathan replied.

"Yes, sir."

Then they talked to Jacob's parents.

"I don't see why Jacob should be punished. He only stated a fact." Jacob's mother said.

"As the master of the place, I request that the boy be disciplined. Even if my boys were not involved, I would still be asking you. Three of them are being punished, Jacob should not be allowed to get away with it." Nathan explained.

"I will not allow him to be punished. Now, if I were you, I'd leave." Jacob's father warned. Nathan sighed and left.

"That was interesting." Mr. Payne sighed.

"That family has always been trouble. His father and I were always enemies. I was the intellegent one and he was the not so smart one. He would always beat me up and his parents did nothing about it until he almost killed me. Then they punished him by making him apologize." Nathan explained.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I should get back to the house. I have a lot to do. See you tomorrow, Mr. Appleby."

Nathan went home. When he got to the house, he heard Charlotte fussing. He went in and saw them in the living room.

"What happened?" Nathan demanded. Ethan pointed at Gabriel and then at his eye. "Gabriel, did you punch Ethan?"

"No. He punched me." Gabriel lied.

"What did you say?"

"Why is it always me?"

"I saw all of it. Gabriel cursed at Ethan. Ethan got upset and hit Gabriel. Then Gabriel punched Ethan. Father, Ethan didn't mean to. The look on his face when he did it; it was like he was lost or trapped and...." Faith explained.

"Like he was being abused?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Ethan, please don't do this again. Charlie will be going with the two of you. Jacob is getting away with it."

"Why?" Ethan wondered.

"Because his father and I hated each other and honestly still do. You are my son, he doesn't care what Jacob does to you. Jacob's father tried to kill me when you were born." Nathan answered.

"Unfair?"

"Yes, he is."

Ethan looked at Gabriel.

"'orry." Ethan mumbled.

"Gabriel, what do you say?" Charlotte sighed.

"Sorry." Gabriel whispered. then he mumbled to himself, "Am not."

"I heard that. Gabriel, go to your room. I don't know what has gotten into you but this is going to far." 

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabriel went to his room. Nathan sat down and Charlotte sat on his lap.

"This is getting ridiculous." Nathan sighed.

"Yes, it is. Faith, can you treat your brother's face?" Charlotte answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Faith and Ethan left the room. Charlotte kissed Nathan and he kissed back. When they pulled away, she could see that Nathan was thinking.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Charlotte asked.

"When Ethan and Faith were born, Mason tried to kill me. He grabbed me and beat me till I couldn't fight. Then he dragged me to the middle of the woods and broke my legs so that I couldn't walk. He gagged me and made sure that I couldn't talk. He ripped my clothes off of me and left me to die. It had started snowing and I was so cold. I laid there crying. My parents were worried and they came looking for me. When they found me, I was barely conscious and a fox was standing on top of me. I was terrified. The fox ran when it saw my parents. They got me home but the damaged had been done. I was afraid to leave the house for weeks. I couldn't walk for months and when I did, I limped. My right leg had healed wrong. We didn't know it." Nathan explained. "I fear for the boys and Faith. He may have Jacob do his dirty work or he may do it himself." 

"He won't. Is your leg still like that?"

"Yes and the pain is still there."

"We need some water for dinner, can you go get some?"

"Sure."

Nathan went outside and got a filled a bucket with water. Then he felt hands grab him. One made sure that he didn't move and the other made sure that he couldn't speak.

"This will end." The voice hissed.

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan woke up in a very dark room. He shivered as the wind hit his bare skin. He knew that he wasn't clothed. He also realized that his arms were chained to the wall. He tried to move his legs but could only move them so far before he realized that they were chained to the floor. The door opened and light flooded in. 

"Ah, you're awake." Mason said.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk."

"When I get out of here, you will pay with your life."

"If you ever get out of here. By the time I'm done with you, you will know nothing but pain."

Nathan watched as Mason grabbed some wood and put it on the altar and started a fire. When the fire was very hot, he grabbed a pole and put it in. Then, he went over to Nathan and chained him to the ceiling. 

"I will have fun hearing you scream." Mason hissed. Nathan tried to remain calm but he couldn't help but panic.

* * *

"Faith, is your father back? He's been gone much too long." Charlotte said.

"No. I haven't seen him." Faith answered. Charlotte grabbed a lantern and went outside. She went to the well and saw the bucket and lantern on the ground. Then she saw blood on the well. She looked around but couldn't find Nathan.

"Nathan!" 

She couldn't hear anyone. She went back to the house.

"Faith, Ethan, your father is missing. I'll be in the village. Stay in the house unless he returns." Charlotte ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Faith replied. Charlotte went to the village. Soon, all the men were searching for Nathan. 

"I hope we find him." 

"We will. Nathan is strong." Mr. Dennings answered.

* * *

Mason pulled out the pole and hit Nathan with it. Nathan tried not to scream but couldn't help it. Mason helded the pole against Nathan's skin and laughed as Nathan cried out in pain and convulsed against the pole. When Nathan was calmed down, Mason put the pole back in the fire. Then he grabbed a whip and whipped Nathan. Nathan bit back a scream. After being hit several times, Nathan's lips were bleeding from him biting his lips. Mason whipped Nathan as hard as he could and Nathan finally cried out in pain. Mason whipped Nathan till the pole in the fire was almost melting. He pulled the pole out and held it against Nathan's stomach. Nathan screamed and sobbed as the pain got worse. He tried to get away but Mason made sure that he couldn't. When it was over, Nathan was panting and sweating heavily.

"Please let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone. Please, just let me go." Nathan begged.

"Why should I? I'm just getting started." Mason hissed. Nathan tried to calm himself but he couldn't. Then he saw Mason pull the pole out of the fire. Mason tortured Nathan for several hours. When it was over, he unchained Nathan. Nathan fell to the ground and sobbed painfully. Mason left the room. Nathan curled up in a ball against the wall and tried to rest.

* * *

It was morning. Charlotte paced her room as she waited to hear any news on Nathan. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte said. Gideon came in.

"We've looked everywhere, ma'am. We haven't found him." Gideon replied. Charlotte sat on the bed and tried not to cry.

"Please, keep looking."

"We will, ma'am. We will not stop till we find him. You have my word."

"Thank you, Gideon."

Then Gwen came in.

"Ma'am, Mr. Payne is here." Gwen said.

"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." Charlotte answered. Gwen and Gideon left. Charlotte tried to control her emotions. She went downstairs and saw Mr. Payne talking to Faith. "Hello, Mr. Payne, what can I help you with?"

"EThan, Charlie, and Gabriel were suppose to come help me. When they didn't arrive, I decided to come. Is your husband here?" Mr. Payne explained.

"No. He's been kidnapped. Men have searched everywhere but they haven't found him."

"If you would like, I can have my men help with your search."

"Thank you very much. I would be grateful but would it be too much trouble?"

"No. Of course not. I'll get on it right away."

"Do you still want the boys?"

"No. Two of them will be too busy worrying about their father."

Mr. Payne left. Charlotte heard crying. She went to the living room and saw Faith on the couch crying. Charlotte went to her and pulled her close. 

"We'll find him. They'll find him alive." Charlotte said.

"I hope so." Faith cried. Charlotte shushed Faith. 

Three months had passed and Nathan still hadn't been found but they kept looking. One day, they were gathered in the village. Faith was in the woods walking when she heard someone call her name.

"Mother." Faith whispered.

"Faith." Alana said. Faith followed Alana to a tree. 

* * *

Mason went in and saw that Nathan was barely conscious. 

"I have a treat for you." Mason hissed. Mason grabbed Nathan and took him to the woods. He took Nathan to a tree. He pulled out a hammer and some long nails. Nathan tried to get away. Mason laughed and broke both of Nathan's legs. Nathan whimpered painfully. Mason grabbed one of Nathan's arms and nailed it to the tree. Nathan tried to scream but a cloth was shoved in his mouth. Mason nailed his hand wrist and arm to the tree. He did the same thing to his other arm. Then he nailed Nathan's legs to the tree.  When he was done, Nathan was barely alive. Mason laughed and pulled out a knife. He cut Nathan several times. Then he broke as many bones as he could. 

* * *

"Mother." Faith said.

"Faith, you do not have long. Your father is near death. He is in these woods. You must get help as soon as possible. He will need you close to him." Alana explained.

"Yes, ma'am."

Faith ran as fast as she could  to the village. She saw the men.

"He's in the woods. He's in the woods." Faith exclaimed.

"Where?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. I know he's in those woods. Please, mother, you have to believe me."

Charlotte saw how serious Faith was. She looked at Gideon.

"We'll check right now." Gideon said. They went to the woods. Charlotte hugged Faith, Ethan, and Gabriel. 

* * *

Gideon and Mr. Payne could hear the sound of a whip cracking. They went to the noise and saw Nathan being whipped by Mason. Mr. Payne grabbed Mason.

"We found him. We've found Mr. Appleby." Gideon shouted. Mr. Payne knocked Mason out. Everyone came running. When Charlotte saw Nathan, she gasped and started crying. "We have to hurry. He's near death."

Faith saw Nathan and went to him.

"Faith." Charlotte exclaimed. Faith went to Nathan and pulled the cloth out of Nathan's mouth. Nathan started coughing. He opened his eyes. Charlotte, Ethan, and Gabriel ran to Nathan. "Nathan. Nathan, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Nathan whimpered. Charlotte held Nathan's head in her hands. "It hurts."

"I know. I know it does."

Charlotte put her head against Nathan's and wiped the tears away. 

"You'll be fine, Nathan." Charlotte whispered.

"Cold." Nathan whimpered.

"Shh."

"Ma'am, we're going to try to get him off the tree." Mr. Payne said. Charlotte nodded.

"Nathan, they have to remove the nails. It will be very painful." Charlotte hushed. Tears fell from Nathan's eyes. 

"It already hurts." Nathan rasped. Charlotte shushed him. Then Nathan screamed as they removed one of the nails. He began to hold his breath.

"Nathan, breathe. You have to keep breathing."

Nathan did as he was told. Ethan hugged his siblings close as they watched their father suffer. They saw a couple of men take Mason away while a couple more men went to get a stretcher. When all of the nails were removed, the men with the stretcher came. Nathan was laid down on it. Charlotte took her coat off and covered Nathan. The three siblings went to their father. Nathan saw them and tried to smile.

"I've missed all three of you so much." Nathan rasped.

"We did too. Get some rest." Ethan answered.

"You've improved."

"Get some sleep, father."

Nathan nodded and tried to rest. Nathan was taken to the house. They went to the house. Charlotte helped the men make Nathan comfortable when they got him on the bed. Nathan whimpered painfully. Charlotte covered him with the blankets and did what she could to keep him alive.

"Is someone on their way to Bristol?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as we found Nathan, we sent someone to Bristol." Gideon answered.

"Thank you."

The men left. Gideon went downstairs where the children were. He put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Your father is a strong man. To survive what he survived is a miracle." Gideon said.

"I guess so." Ethan answered. Gideon left. Mr. Payne came in.

"How is he?" Mr. Payne asked.

"We don't know. Mother is tending to him." Faith replied. That night, the three kids were still in the living room. Ethan saw how late it was.

"We should go to bed." Ethan said. 

"Can we stay in your room? It's closer to their room."

"I guess."

The three went upstairs to Ethan's room. They kept the door open slightly. The all tried to sleep but couldn't.

"How about we play a game?" Ethan suggested.

"What can we play?" Gabriel asked.

"All I have is a ball. We can bounce it to each other."

"Ok."

They sat on the floor and threw the ball at each other. 

* * *

 

Charlotte had finished cleaning Nathan up. Now, she was tending to his fever. Nathan moaned as the cold and  wet cloth hit his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at Charlotte.

"How do you feel?" Charlotte asked.

"Not good." Nathan rasped. Then he started coughing. Charlotte helped him sit up enough so that he could breathe. When it was over, she wiped his lips with cold water. 

"How often were you fed?"

"Not often. Only enough to keep me alive. When will the doctor be here?"

"Soon."

"Can I see the kids?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to see them."

Charlotte left the room and saw the kids in Ethan's room.

"Your father wants to see you." Charlotte said. The three kids all but ran to Nathan's room. They went in and went to the bed. Nathan smiled at them. They sat on the bed.

"How have you been?" Nathan asked.

"Not good. We've missed you." Faith answered.

"I know. How's the baby?"

"It's kicking hard. I'm scared though."

"It's normal. You're going to be a mother. What about you, Ethan?"

"I'm doing better in school. I've been helping Gideon when I can but I couldn't sleep very well. I kept having nightmares about you." Ethan explained.

"I'm sorry." Nathan rasped.

"It's not your fault. It's Mason's fault. He did this."

"What about you, Gabriel?"

"I tried the best I could to behave and stay out of trouble." Gabriel sighed. "Like trying to ignore Ethan and his teasing."

"Well, you are his little brother." Nathan chuckled.

"I guess."

Then Nathan groaned painfully. He started whimpering.

"Father, what's wrong?" Ethan asked as he put a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"My arms. They hurt so much. Why do they hurt?" Nathan panted. Ethan looked at Charlotte then at Nathan.

"Do you remember what he did?"

"No. WHy do my arms hurt?"

Ethan tried to keep Nathan still. 

"Just rest. You need to sleep. Your arms are just a little scraped." Ethan lied. Nathan believed him and nodded. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. "He's worse."

"Does he remember what Mason did to him?" Gabriel wondered.

"Probably but he's lost so much blood and the pain is so bad that everything is confusing."

"How do you know?"

"I've faced this."

"The three of you should go to bed." Charlotte suggested. 

"Mother, let me watch him. Just for a few hours. You need to rest. You're pregnant and you haven't slept very well. I'll wake you if anything happens." Ethan replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can sleep in my bed. If the doctor arrives, I'll come get you."

Charlotte nodded and took the two kids to Ethan's room. Ethan watched over Nathan. It was a couple of hours till dawn when the doctor arrived. 

"How long has he been asleep?" The doctor asked.

"Just for a few hours. He was in and  out of consciousness for a while. He was in a lot of pain." Ethan explained. Ethan went to his room and woke Charlotte. "Mother, the doctor is here."

Charlotte got up and went to the other room.

"How is he?" Charlotte wondered.

"Not good. I'll do what I can." The doctor answered. For the next several hours, the doctor treated Nathan with Charlotte and Ethan's help. Faith and Gabriel went downstairs to do their school. When Ethan came out, he went to them.

"He's very weak. If he makes it through today and tonight, then there's a good chances of him surviving. Mother is resting. Faith, can you go watch father?" Ethan explained.

"Sure." Faith answered.

"Gabriel, you are coming with me. Mother knows. We were suppose to help Mr. Payne but we didn't. Now that father is back, we should go help."

Gabriel and Ethan went to get Charlie.

"Ma'am, if you need Charlie, we will be with Mr.Payne." Ethan said.

"Thank you, Ethan. Make sure he is back before dark." Agnes answered.

"I will."

The three went to where Mr. Payne was. 

"What are you three doing here? SHouldn't you being home?" Mr.Payne questioned.

"We were supposed to be punished but that didn't happen. now that father is back, we might as well do what we were suppose to do." Ethan answered.

"Ok. The three of you can start by pulling the weeds out of the garden."

The three got to work. Mr. Payne watched the three work. He noticed how tired Ethan was. Around noon, they all stopped to eat. 

"Ethan, have you slept at all?" Mr. Payne asked.

"I've slept a little bit but I didn't last night. I'm fine though. I can finish working." Ethan replied.

"You should be careful. If you feel the least bit tired, you should take a break."

"I will."

The three boys worked for the rest of the day. When they finished, they went home. When they got home, they saw Charlotte at the top of the stairs.

"How's father?" Gabriel asked. 

"The same. He's not getting any better but he's not getting any worse." Charlotte answered. They went upstairs. "Go get cleaned up." The two boys got cleaned up and then went to see Nathan. When they went in, Nathan had just woken up.

"How do you feel?" Ethan wondered.

"Not good. I heard that you were at Mr. Payne's today." Nathan replied.

"Yeah. We got most of the work done. We'll only be over there for a few hours tomorrow."

"Good. I'm proud of both of you."

Then Nathan started panting and moaning. 

"Gabriel, get the doctor." Ethan ordered.

TBC

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel did as he was told. Ethan tried to keep Nathan calm. 

"The pain is overwhelming." Nathan moaned.

"It will be for a while. Don't worry, Gabriel is getting help. Try to sleep." Ethan hushed.

"The pain...the pain is overwhelming, Ethan. I can't sleep."

Then Nathan cried out in pain. Nathan squeezed Ethan's hand tightly. Charlotte came in.

"What happened?" Charlotte wondered.

"He's in pain. He's squeezing my hand and I fear that it's making the pain worse." Ethan answered. Charlotte checked Nathan over.

"He has a high fever. He has to stay calm."

Charlotte grabbed a cold wet cloth and wiped Nathan's forehead. Nathan shivered at the touch.

"Cold." Nathan gasped.

"You will be. You have a high fever." Charlotte whispered. 

"Infection. I have an infection."

"We don't know. We're waiting for the doctor."

Then the doctor and Gabriel came in. The doctor checked Nathan over.

"Put two drops of this in a cup of water. It's very strong. It's pain medicine." The doctor ordered. Charlotte nodded and did as she was told. She lifted Nathan's head slightly causing Nathan to whimper. 

"Drink this, Nathan." Charlotte whispered as she pressed the cup against Nathan's lips. Nathan drank all the liquid in the cup. When he was done, Charlotte made sure that he was comfortable. The doctor found a cut on Nathan's side that was infected. 

"I'll have to cut the infection out. He'll die if I don't. Ethan, I'll need your help keeping him still." 

Ethan nodded. Ethan and the doctor did what they could for Nathan. Nathan watched as the doctor cut the infected skin. He whimpered painfully and allowed Charlotte to pull him close. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte. When the doctor was done, he treated the wound. He made sure that the rest of Nathan's wounds were clear of an infection. He was about to take the bandage off of Nathan's left hand, but Nathan panicked and pulled away.

"No." Nathan cried. "I can't look at it."

"Mrs. Appleby, can you keep him calm. I have to treat the wound." The  doctor suggested. Charlotte blocked the doctor and Nathan's hand. She held Nathan's face in her hands.

"YOu won't have to look, Nathan. Try to stay calm." Charlotte said. As the doctor started treating the wound, Nathan started to panic. Charlotte shushed Nathan and tried to keep him calm. 

"I can't do this, Charlotte. Please, make him stop." Nathan whimpered.

"Just a little longer, Nathan. We have to do this."

"I'm so terrified."

"Let's let's talk about something else. Let's talk about the baby. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy baby."

"Me too. If it's a boy, what should we name him?"

"I don't know. We could name him after your father."

The doctor put something on Nathan's hand and Nathan groaned. WHen it was all over, Nathan went to sleep. 

"WIll he be alright?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm praying for the best, but it's not looking good. He's lucky that I don't have to amputate. Most people who have gone through what he has gone through usually have to have an amputation. He is very lucky. Treat his wounds again in the morning and then during the day and then before bed." The doctor explained.

"I will."

"Keep him warm. His temperature has dropped. If it gets any lower, he'll have hypothermia."

"I will."

"I'll  drop off his medicine in the morning."

"Thank you."

The doctor left. Charlotte covered Nathan with a few blankets and kissed his forehead. Nathan moaned and opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Nathan." Charlotte whispered.

"It's cold." Nathan moaned.

"It will be."

Ethan brought over a couple of blankets and covered Nathan.

"Go back to sleep, father." Ethan said. Nathan went to sleep. 

"Go get some sleep, Ethan." Charlotte sighed. Ethan went to his room and laid down on his bed. He covered himself up and tried to sleep but couldn't. He spent the next couple of hours trying to sleep. Then Charlotte came in and sat on Ethan's bed. "Dinner's ready. Go eat. Have you slept at all?"

"No."

"After dinner, why don't you go sleep next to your father?" 

"Thanks."

"Now, go eat."

Ethan got up and went to eat dinner. When he got downstairs, the puppies came up to him. He pet them. Then Faith came in.

"Why are the puppies down here?" Ethan asked.

"They were being loud upstairs and I didn't want them to wake father. They've been playing with Toby." Faith answered. They ate dinner. 

"Ethan, are you going to eat or are you going to keep messing with your food?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm just not very hungry." Ethan replied. 

"Well, if I were you, I would at least try to eat. Last thing, I need is a mess on my hands."

Ethan ate his dinner. When he was done, he went upstairs and went to Nathan's room. When he went in, he saw that Charlotte was helping Nathan eat. 

"Charlotte, I can't eat anymore." Nathan groaned.

"At least one more bite." Charlotte answered.

"Charlotte, please."

"Fine."

Ethan sat down on the bed while Charlotte left the room. 

"Your mother tells me that you've had a hard time sleeping." Nathan said.

"Yeah. I keep having nightmares." Ethan sighed.

"Come here."

Ethan allowed Nathan to pull him into a hug.

"Are you in pain?" Ethan asked.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm home." Nathan answered. "Go to sleep."

Ethan did as he was told. He woke up the next morning and saw that he was sleeping next to Nathan. He sat up and groaned.

"Go to back to sleep, Ethan." Charlotte whispered as she wiped the sweat off of Ethan's forehead. "You have a fever."

"I feel weak." Ethan rasped.

"You will for a while. The doctor said that you're malnourished and sleep deprived. Get some rest. You'll eat in a bit."

Ethan nodded and went to sleep. Nathan opened his eyes and looked around. He moaned and looked over at Charlotte and Ethan.

"Is he alright?" Nathan questioned.

"Sort of. He's malnourished and sleep deprived. He'll be fine." Charlotte answered.

"He's pale. I never realized that till now."

"When you were gone, he grew thinner and became pale. I was worried about him. One night, he woke up from a really bad nightmare. He came in and woke me telling me that he had a nightmare. I hugged him and let him cry himself to sleep. He missed you so much. We all did."

"How's Faith and the baby?"

"Healthy. She's close to giving birth."

"I know. Are you ready to be a grandmother?"

"No. Are you ready to be a grandfather?"

"Not really. Now, I know how my father felt. He would fuss at me and tease me about growing up. When he died, it broke my heart."

"It would break their hearts if you died."

"I know. Luckily, I was strong enough to stay alive."

The baby kicked inside Charlotte and Charlotte gasped.

"The baby?" Nathan wondered.

"Mmm. It's strong." Charlotte answered. Nathan put his hand on her womb. Nathan felt the baby kick. He smiled tearfully even though he was in pain. "Did the baby kick the wound?"

"It's fine. I can handle it. The pain is nothing compared to this."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

"You should be careful, Nathan. You've been hurt enough." Charlotte whispered.

"I know. I'll be alright." Nathan answered. 

"I know you will. Get some sleep."

"I've slept enough."

"No. You need to rest. Your body is fighting the infections and is trying to heal."

"I am resting."

"Go to sleep."

"Please."

"Fine."

Nathan gently grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her close. Charlotte moved so that she was sitting next to Nathan. The two kissed passionately. Nathan wrapped his arms around Charlotte and pulled her close. When they eventually pulled away, Nathan was panting heavily. 

"You should rest, Nathan." Charlotte whispered.

"I'm fine." Nathan panted.

"No, you're breathless."

"I'll be fine."

Then Nathan kissed Charlotte again. When they pulled away, Nathan kissed Charlotte's neck. When Nathan pulled away, Charlotte rubbed his side.

"Go to sleep, Nathan." Charlotte ordered. 

"Maybe when I have the courage to sleep again." Nathan rasped. 

"Are you having nightmares?"

"Yeah. They'll go away."

"Not if you don't sleep."

"You win, but only if you lie down and sleep with me."

Charlotte laid down next to Nathan and they fell asleep. When Charlotte woke, she saw Nathan wiping the sweat off of Ethan's forehead. She sat up and rubbed Nathan's back.

"He's getting worse. He woke up thrashing and groaning. He had a seizure a few minutes ago." Nathan said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Charlotte asked.

"I could take care of him."

"Nathan, you are covered in wounds and broken bones. You have to be careful."

"Don't you think I know that? I have to live the rest of my life with these scars and this pain. It will never go away. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter how careful I am, I'll still be too weak to do anything."

"Nathan, you know what I meant."

"Maybe, you need to know how I feel about this. Keeping me in bed will not help me any."

"But letting you kill yourself will?"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"If I am to get better, I need to start moving around. If I stay in bed sleeping, then that will be how my body will heal. The longer I wait for my body to heal the harder it will be for my body to heal. I have to start doing something."

"I understand Nathan but for three months, you were gone. I don't want to lose you again."

"And I will but I have to start doing something."

Charlotte kissed Nathan's forehead. 

"How long have you been tending to him?" Charlotte asked.

"For a couple of hours." Nathan answered.

"Do you hands hurt?"

"Not really."

"I have to treat them."

"COuld it wait?"

"I've already waited too long."

"Ok."

"I can wait if you want me to."

"No. I can handle it."

"Ok. Tell me when to stop."

Charlotte grabbed what she needed and took the bandage off of Nathan's left hand. Nathan tried to calm his breathing when he saw the hole.

"It's starting to heal." Charlotte said.

"It doesn't look it." Nathan mumbled.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Charlotte treated the hole. Then she treated the other wounds. When she was done, Nathan laid down and tried to calm his breathing. Charlotte rubbed Nathan's side.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Charlotte said.

"No, I'm fine." Nathan groaned. Charlotte sighed and grabbed a bucket. She put it next to the bed. 

"You should have asked me to stop, Nathan."

"I could handle it."

"Maybe but the memories were too much."

"I think I may need that bucket."

Nathan sat up and Charlotte held the bucket under Nathan's chin. Nathan puked till he couldn't puke anymore. Charlotte rubbed his back and shushed him. When it was over, Nathan was breathless. He laid down and tried to relax. Charlotte cleaned him up. She kissed Nathan and he kissed back.

"I love you." Charlotte whispered.

"I love you too." Nathan answered.

"Go to sleep."

Nathan tried to sleep. Charlotte noticed that Nathan had moved his legs.

"Nathan, are you able to feel your legs?" Charlotte asked.

"Just barely but I can move them." Nathan mumbled. Charlotte smiled and kissed Nathan.The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Charlotte put her hand on Nathan's thigh.

"The doctor was afraid that you wouldn't be able to move or feel your legs for a month or so. He said that when you started to feel your legs, that you'd be alright. You can start walking soon."

"Good."

Nathan went to sleep. A week later, Nathan was stronger. 

"Nathan, we are going to help you get so that you can sit on the edge of the bed. It will be very painful." The doctor said. Nathan nodded. "Can you move your legs to the side?"

"Yeah." Nathan answered. He tried to move his legs. He moved his legs to the side. He panted and whimpered painfully as he tried to moved his legs so that the were off of the bed. When he was finally able to, he was exhausted.

"Good. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted."

"Does your back hurt?"

"Not really. My legs are shaky but I can handle the pain."

"Try to sit up on the sit of the bed at least once or twice a day."

"I will."

The doctor left. Charlotte came in and saw Nathan sitting on the side of the bed.

"How are you doing?" Charlotte wondered.

"Better." Nathan replied. 

"You look exhausted."

"What gave that away?"

"Everything."

Nathan groaned and laid down. Charlotte went to the bed and put her hand on Nathan's thigh.

"You should move your legs so that they are on the bed." Charlotte suggested.

"When I have the energy to." Nathan panted. Charlotte kissed Nathan and he kissed back.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be so happy when I can start walking again." Nathan sighed.

"I know. I'll be happy when you stop complaining." Charlotte answered. 

"Sorry."

"I know you are."

A few minutes later, Nathan sat up and moved his leg. He groaned painfully as he moved his legs.

"Are you in pain?" Charlotte asked.

"Just a little." Nathan panted. 

"Get some sleep."

Nathan went to sleep. A few weeks later, Nathan was up and walking around but he could only walk inside the house. He was looking out the window. He saw Ethan walking to the village. Ethan was walking when he saw Harriet. He went to her.

"Hey, I'm Ethan." Ethan greeted.

"My name is Harriet." Harriet answered. "I've seen you working. You're a very hard worker."

"I've seen you walking around here trying to help people."

"Oh, yes. I try to help out but I haven't really worked in the fields or in the barn. I don't have the strength to do so."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Sure, but I don't think my mother will allow me. My father would encourage me to but..."

"Your mother is afraid of you getting hurt?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Come on, let's go ask your parents."

They went to the Dennings' house. They talked to Harriet's parents.

"I will make sure that she doesn't get hurt. We'll start small and work our way up." Ethan said. "I will be with her at all times."

"But what if something happens? She'll have blisters on her hands." Mrs. Dennings answered.

"But it will strength her. It will help her when she gets married and she wants to do it." Matthew replied.

"Please, mother. I want to help and they need help." Harriet begged.

"My parents have some salve that she can put on her hands and I can find gloves for her." Ethan explained.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered. You can do it, Harriet." Mrs. Dennings sighed. 

"Thank you, mother." Harriet thanked.

"Now, if I were you. I would get changed into more appropriate clothes." Ethan suggested. Harriet did as she was told. When she came down, she was in a simple dress.

"Will this work?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They went outside and worked around the house.

"See all these weeds, we need to pull them out and get this ready to plant." Ethan said.

"What are we planting?" Harriet asked.

"Whatever you want. Flowers, vegetables."

"Really?"

"Yes."

SO the two got to work pulling out the weeds. Harriet was trying to pull out some weeds but they wouldn't budge. Ethan watched her knowing what would happen. 

"Give it one hard pull, Harriet." Ethan said. Harriet did and pulled the weeds out and laid on her butt. Ethan laughed at her and went back to work. The Dennings came out.

"Harriet are you alright? We saw you fall." Mrs. Denning answered.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harriet sighed.

"Ethan, did you know this would happen?"

"Maybe." Ethan mumbled.

"You said that you wouldn't let her get hurt." Mrs. Denning sighed

"She's not hurt. Besides, my father would do the same thing. Anybody would."

"Well, don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

They two left. Ethan chuckled and Harriet threw a handful of dirt at him.

"That wasn't very funny." Harriet stated.

"Yes, it was." Ethan answered. Then Ethan pulled out a weed and landed on his butt. Harriet laughed as she watched Ethan get up. "Now, that wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, get to work."

They got to work. Charlotte was helping Nathan walk around. They walked past and saw Ethan helping Harriet turn the soil over. 

"How do you feel father?" Ethan asked.

"Better." Nathan sighed.

"Where's Faith?"

"She's sleeping. She's close to having the baby."

"I'll be home soon. Who's watching her?"

"Gabriel."

Nathan and Charlotte went home. When they got to the house, Gabriel came out.

"She's in labor. She's in pain." Gabriel panted. They went to Faith's room. Faith was panting breathlessly. Charlotte and Nathan went to her side.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Nathan asked.

"Pain."  Faith cried. Charlotte checked Faith.

"Faith, you can start pushing." Charlotte said. Nathan and Charlotte helped Faith as she gave birth. Faith squeezed Nathan's hands tightly.

"If you want to scream, you can scream." Nathan suggested.

"It's not that bad." Faith panted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then they heard a baby cry.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Charlotte said. She cleaned the baby girl and then wrapped the baby in a blanket. She handed the baby to Faith.

"Grace." Faith panted. 

"She's beautiful, sweetie." Nathan whispered.

"Yes, she is."

Nathan kissed Faith's forehead. 

"Get some sleep." Charlotte suggested. Faith nodded. "Do you want me to care for her?"

"No. I can handle it." Faith panted.  

"Alright. Go to sleep."

Faith went to sleep. Charlotte helped Nathan to bed and then went downstairs where Gabriel and Ethan were.

"It's a girl. Her name is Grace." Charlotte said.

"How's Faith?" Ethan asked.

"She's resting. She was very strong."

"That's her."

"Can you go make sure that your father doesn't try to get out of bed while I do a few things?

"Sure."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ethan went to Nathan's room and saw that Nathan was in bed resting.

"How do you feel?" Ethan asked.

"Exhausted." Nathan sighed.

"Mother asked me to watch over you till she gets back. She had to do a few things."

"She fears that I'll do something I shouldn't do like get out of bed. Thing is, I'm so exhausted that I can't even stay awake."

"Then go to sleep."

Nathan laid down and went to sleep. Ethan sighed and was walking to the stairs when he heard Grace start crying. He went into Faith's bedroom and went over to the bed and picked Grace up. He shushed her quietly and rocked her in his arms. Eventually, Grace calmed down.

"You're good with her." Charlotte said as she walked in.

"I've never held a baby before. She's so tiny and beautiful." Ethan whispered. 

"Yes, she is. You should go to bed."

"I have to do my homework first."

"Then, I suggest you go do it."

"I will."

Ethan put Grace back in Faith's arms. Ethan and Charlotte left the room. Ethan went to his room and did his homework. He thought about Harriet and the fun he had with her. The next morning, he woke up and saw that Harriet was downstairs waiting. 

"Hi." Ethan greeted.

"Hi, I came as soon as I could." Harriet answered.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. I woke up late."

"Well, I am here early."

Ethan got ready. He grabbed an apple and said good bye to Charlotte.

"I'll be back in a few hours for lunch." Ethan said as he took a bite of the apple. 

"Alright." Charlotte answered. Ethan went to Harriet and handed her an apple.

"Here, you can have it."

"I've already had breakfast."

"I guess I'll save this for later."

They went outside and worked. An hour later, Faith woke up and saw Nathan holding Grace.

"She just woke up. I think she's hungry." Nathan whispered. "I'll have your mother come help you."

Nathan handed Grace to Faith. Faith shushed Grace. Nathan went downstairs and saw Charlotte. 

"Faith, needs to feed Grace." Nathan said.

"I'll go help her. You should go sit down." Charlotte answered. Nathan went his study and sat down. Charlotte went upstairs to help Faith. Nathan looked through his papers and looked at the reports and stuff on the farm. He went to work filling them out. Then he felt intense pain course through his hand. He cried out in pain and grabbed his right hand with his left. Then Charlotte came in. "Nathan, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." Nathan lied. Charlotte went to him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah. I can handle it though."

"Nathan, you're barely able to move your hand without it happening. The doctor said that you should be able to make a fist by now."

"I can make a fist."

"But with how much pain?"

"A lot."

"You need to tell the doctor."

"Charlotte, it's just nerve damage. We knew that there would be a chance of this happening."

"But he said that if you were in a lot of pain or were having spasms you needed to tell him."

"I'll be fine."

"Looks like I'm not going to win. Please try to be careful."

"I'll tell my doctor about this if it will make you happy."

"Thank you. Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"How about you figure everything out and write it down for you?"

"I guess so."

The two filled out the papers. Harriet and Ethan had been working for a couple hours and had been taking a break.

"DO you want part of this apple?" Ethan asked.

"If it's alright with you." Harriet answered.

"Here."

Ethan handed the apple to Harriet. Harriet took a bite and handed it to Ethan. He noticed how Harriet looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"No. I'm just think about how you've changed." Harriet replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, when you came here, you could barely talk and when you did, you sounded like a child but now you can talk and you sound like a man."

"Well, I am 16."

"I hear you're good at climbing trees."

"Yes, I am."

"Can you show me how?"

"It takes time and practice."

"But I can learn."

"I guess you have a point. Come on."

They went to one of the trees and Ethan grabbed some rope. He climbed the tree and tied the rope to a sturdy limb. Then he made several knots and dropped it. He climbed out of the tree and handed Harriet a pair of gloves. 

"Grab just above the knots and work your way up to the limb. Walk up the tree." Ethan said. Harriet did as she was told. Ethan watched her carefully. When Harriet got to a limb, she sat on it. Ethan climbed up the tree and sat next to her. 

"That wasn't so hard." Harriet answered.

"Try it without gloves."

Harriet took her gloves off and climbed down the tree. When both had climbed down, Harriet looked at her hands. 

"Maybe I was wrong. It's not as easy as it looks." Harriet sighed. Ethan looked at the blisters that were starting to form.

"Over time you'll get stronger." Ethan replied.

"You make everything look easy."

"Remember, I was tortured for most of my life. Life was very hard for me at a very young age."

"You have a point."

"Come on, let's get back to work."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The two got back to work. Around noon, they went to their homes and had lunch. When Ethan went in, he saw Nathan and Charlotte in the study working. He went to them.

"You must be feeling better." Ethan said.

"A little. I've heard that you and Harriet were working hard this morning." Nathan answered.

"Yeah. We spent part of the time climbing trees. She wants to learn how to do it."

"It's takes a long time."

"That's what I told her but she is very determined."

"I think part of it may be because she wants to be around you. I think she likes you and from what I can tell, you like her."

"And you would be right."

"She's a good girl to be around."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you. You've come a long way."

"Thanks, father."

"You've made both of us very proud. Your lunch is in the dining room. I have to go tend to Faith." Charlotte said. Charlotte went upstairs while Ethan went to the dining room. He  ate lunch and went back outside. He saw Harriet trying to climb the tree. He watched as he climbed up and down the tree using the rope. When she came down, he went to her. 

"You're getting better." Ethan said. 

"Thanks." Harriet answered.

"Come on, let's go help in the field."

They went to the field and worked. When Nathan and Charlotte had finished filling out the papers, Nathan pulled Charlotte onto his lap and they kissed passionately.

"How's Faith?" Nathan asked.

"She's sleeping. Grace is with her." Charlotte answered.

"What about you? You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine, Nathan."

"Are you sure? I heard you whimpering last night."

"I'm fine, Nathan."

"I'm sorry. AM I disturbing something?" Mr. Payne asked as he came in.

"No, it's alright.What can we help you with?" Nathan wondered.

"I have petitioned for doctor to come and live and I was wondering if he would be of use to you as well." Mr. Payne explained.

"Yes. The doctor I see has to travel from Bristol every week."

"I actually petitioned for him to come. He said yes."

"Good."

"All of this would be  lot easier if there was a branch line on our lands" Charlotte sighed.

"Charlotte, you are a genius. Mr. Payne, how about we petition for the railway to bring a branch line out here." Nathan suggested.

"I think that will be a wonderful idea." Mr. Payne answered.

That night, Charlotte and Nathan were trying to sleep. Charlotte thought that Nathan was sleeping and whimpered painfully as the baby kicked. Nathan heard her and rolled over so that he was facing her.

"How long have you been in pain?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around Charlotte.

"For a week. I'll be alright, Nathan." Charlotte panted.

"No, you're in a lot of pain. Why?"

"It's just the baby."

"Is there something you're hiding?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Yes, Charlotte, what is that you are hiding from your beloved husband?" Olivia hissed. Nathan and Charlotte sat up.

"I woke up one night and a woman was standing over me. She had her hand on the baby. She said that I will be in great pain but she didn't act like she was going to hurt me, Nathan. If anything, it was like she was warning me." Charlotte explained.

"WHo did it?" Nathan asked.

"You know who Nathan. That woman was a curse as soon as  she set foot here. It was a good thing I killed her. SHe had your soul prisoner." Olivia lied.

"No, Alana would never hurt anyone and she was not a curse. You were. Now, leave."

"I will not leave until you are mine."

"I will never be yours."

Then Olivia disappeared. Charlotte looked at Nathan. Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"When will she leave us alone?" CHarlotte asked.

"Like she said. When I am hers. That will never happen. I am yours, Charlotte. My heart belongs to you." Nathan whispered. The two kissed and went back to sleep. When they were asleep, Olivia stood over Nathan and Charlotte. She put her hand above Nathan's heart.

"Your heart will soon be mine." Olivia whispered.

"Leave him alone, Olivia. You have hurt him enough." ALana warned.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"You will never stop me."

"No, but they will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You will not  hurt them."

"I won't. Nathan will."

Then next morning, Charlotte woke up and saw that Nathan was gone. She got up and went downstairs. She saw the door to Nathan's study closed. She opened it and saw Nathan inside sitting at the desk.

"Can't you knock for once, Charlotte?" Nathan exclaimed. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I didn't realize that you value your privacy so much." Charlotte answered.

"It's not about privacy."

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing. It does not concern you."

Charlotte tried to fight back the tears that formed.

"Are you mad at me?" Charlotte asked. Nathan didn't answer. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Charlotte walked out of the room. Nathan sighed and followed her. 

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Away from you anger. What happened to you? Last night you were fine, then I wake up and here you are. Angry at me for something so little." Charlotte replied tearfully.

"What happened to you? I thought you knew when to leave me alone but I guess you don't. Why are you mad at me? Is this because of the baby or Olivia? Or are you made at me because I'm not good enough."

"Nathan, don't say that. I love you."

"I can't."

"What?"

"Remember what I liked about you."

"Make sure that Faith walks around a bit. She could use the fresh air."

Charlotte walked outside. She let the tears fall from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered. He went back to the study. Then Ethan came in.

"What's wrong with mother?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing. She's just in a bad mood. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was just leaving."

Ethan went outside. An hour later, Faith came downstairs with Grace in her arms. She saw Nathan in his study and went to him.

"Father, I want to go take a walk." Faith said.

"Then go. There's nothing stopping you." Nathan bluntly replied.

"But I'm afraid my legs are not strong enough."

"Then go walk with your mother. She's most likely outside. I have important work to do."

"Yes, sir."

Faith went outside. She saw Charlotte near the pond. She went to her.

"Mother, can we take a walk?" Faith wondered.

"Of course." Charlotte answered. They went for a walk.

"What's wrong with father?"

"I don't know. He's upset. It's best that we leave him alone today."

"But you can't just leave him alone. Not with his health. You don't know what he's planning. He may be falling into Olivia's hand."

"I know. I'll talk to him later."

A few hours later, Charlotte went to the house. She went inside and saw Nathan walking around in his study. When he saw Charlotte, he looked away.

"I thought you were leaving." Nathan said.

"I came to see if you needed anything. Are you hungry? I was about to have lunch." Charlotte replied.

"No. I'm fine, thank you but I would like it if you'd leave. You'll just be getting in the way."

"Why are you doing this? Are you letting Olivia win?"

"This has nothing to do with her and i would like it if you would get out."

Charlotte left. That night, Charlotte and the children stayed at the Dennings. Nathan had summoned Olivia and was waiting for her.

"Nathan, you are finally alone." Olivia said.

"Yes, I have finally stood up against Charlotte." Nathan answered.

"I want you to come with me."

"How?"

"I think you know how."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of people stealing you away from me."

"But yet when were are together, you push me away."

"No, you pushed me away. You killed me."

"No, I didn't kill you."

"It was because of you that I died. I didn't want children but you did. You killed me when you forced me to have that baby."

"You wanted children just as much as I did."

"Maybe."

"I will stop you Olivia. If it's the last thing I do."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte looked out the window.

"Mr. Denning, I am going to go see Nathan. I will return." Charlotte said. Charlotte left. Faith watched Charlotte from the window.

"You must follow her. Olivia is about to do something very stupid." Alana warned.

"What?" Faith wondered.

"You must hurry."

Faith ran outside and followed Charlotte. When CHarlotte walked inside, she saw Nathan pacing his study as though something was wrong.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

"You need to leave. You shouldn't be here." Nathan answered as he stopped. CHarlotte went to him and cupped his face.

"Why, Nathan? WHy can't I be here?"

"She's coming."

Nathna looked out the window.

"You will kill Charlotte even if I have to force you." Olivia hissed.

"No, I will not hurt her." Nathan whispered.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Do not tell her. She will never understand." Olivia warned. 

"Nathan? Nathan, what's wrong?" Charlotte and Olivia asked. When Nathan faced Charlotte, he saw Olivia instead. 

"No. You will never make me hurt my wife or my children. I will put an end to you if it's the last thing I do, Olivia." Nathan yelled. He grabbed Charlotte's throat and pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed the knife from the table and held it against Charlotte.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Charlotte/ Olivia asked.

"I am putting an end to this. Olivia has destroyed our family, Charlotte. I will stop her once and for all."

Then Faith ranin.

"Father, stop. That is not Olivia." Faith exclaimed.

"Faith, you need to leave." Nathan ordered.

"No. Mother, speak to him."

"Nathan, please, let me go." Charlotte/ Olivia begged.

"Not till I have put an end to you." Nathan hissed.

"Mother, he thinks you are Olivia. He thinks that you are beside me. Speak to him as though he is not about to kill you." Faith warned.

"Nathan, don't hurt. Yes, she may have hurt our family but this won't stop her. This will let her win. Ignore her, Nathan." Charlotte begged.

"No, I will put an end to Olivia." Nathan answered. Then he cut Charlotte's side and stabbed Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte gasped painfully and whimpered. When Nathan looked at her, he saw Olivia disappear and Charlotte appear again. He saw the blood rush from her wound. He dropped the knife and embraced Charlotte. "No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Charlotte."

"I know, Nathan. I know you are." Charlotte answered. Both of them cried. Then Alana appeared.

"Mother." Faith gasped. Nathan and Charlotte turned and saw Alana.

"Alana." Nathan whispered.

"Olivia is gone and all of you are alive. I will make sure that she does not return.  Now, she will pay for her crimes." Alana explained. Then she approached Faith and cupped Faith's chin.  "You have done well, my fawn. Know that I am very proud of you."

"Thank you for guiding me, mother." Faith answered.

"Now, you will guide your child. Grace will be a very strong child but she will need you to make her so."

ALana turned to Nathan and Charlotte.

"You are happy again. I am pleased." Alana said.

"What did you mean? WHy will I be in great pain?" Charlotte asked.

"Until you give birth to this child, your body will become very weak. Every breath you take will be in pain."

"Will she be alright?" Nathan wondered.

"Yes. She just needs you, Nathan." ALana replied. "I must go."

Then Alana disappeared. Nathan looked at Charlotte just as she collapsed. 

"Charlotte? Charlotte, I need you to stay with me." Nathan gasped as he grabbed Charlotte and put pressure on the wound.

"Nathan, help me." Charlotte rasped. Nathan nodded and carried Charlotte to bed. He laid her down on the bed and undressed her. He covered her with a blanket and put pressure on the wound.

"Faith, go get help."

"Yes, sir." Faith answered. Faith ran out of the room. Nathan let tears fall from his eyes. Charlotte saw them and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry.  I'm so so sorry, Charlotte." Nathan cried.

"I know you are,Nathan. You didn't know. Olivia played a very bad trick on you." Charlotte whispered. Nathan let more tears fall and Charlotte shushed him as he sobbed. "Please, don't cry, Nathan. This isn't your fault."

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I pushed you away."

"But now we are together and the past is in the past, right?"

"Yes. And the dead are dead. It's just us now. The 7 of us."

The two kissed. An hour later, Charlotte had been treated and was resting. Nathan went downstairs and saw his children with the Dennings.

"Thank you for watching the children." Nathan thanked.

"It's the  least we could do. How is Charlotte?" Mr. Denning asked.

"She's resting. She'll be fine. She just needs time and rest but she will recover."

"Good."

The Dennings left and Nathan went to his children.

"I am very sorry for my behavior today. I was very stupid to let Olivia get to me." Nathan apologized.

"We forgive you. Everything will be alright now, father. We are all safe." Ethan answered.

"Yes. We are."

The children hugged Nathan and Nathan wrapped his arms around them. He smiled at the three.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan put the kids to bed and went to see Charlotte. He went in and saw that blood still covered her. He went over with a pitcher of water and a cloth. He poured the water into the bowl on Charlotte's night table and started to clean her up. He tried to fight back to tears that were in his eyes. When he had finished cleaning Charlotte, he dressed her and brushed her hair. When he was done, he kissed her and she kissed back. When he pulled away, he saw that she was awake.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked.

"Not good. I feel very weak and tired. Where are the children?" Charlotte rasped.

"In bed sleeping."

"Hold me?"

"I need to change first."

"Hurry up."

Nathan got changed and laid down next to Charlotte. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Charlotte put her head on Nathan's chest. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nathan whispered.

"I know you are. Now, go to sleep." Charlotte answered.

"I can't."

Charlotte sat up slightly and looked down at Nathan. 

"Nathan, everything is alright. We all forgive you. You can forgive yourself now." Charlotte said.

"I can't. I nearly killed you and our baby. I..." Nathan replied. He burst into tears and Charlotte pulled him close to her chest. Nathan sobbed in her arms. Charlotte moved so that she was resting against the bed frame. When Nathan relaxed, she noticed how still he was.

"Go to sleep."

Nathan went to sleep. Charlotte laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, she woke feeling Nathan whimper and thrash in her arms. She rubbed circles on Nathan's back and shushed him. Nathan began to relax in her arms. Charlotte knew that he was starting to wake up, so she helped him move so that his head was on her uninjured shoulder. 

"Go back to sleep, my love." Charlotte whispered. Nathan nodded and went back to sleep. When Charlotte fell asleep, Nathan woke up and sat up. He kissed Charlotte's forehead and walked downstairs. He went to his study and wrote a letter to Charlotte and the children. When he was finally done, it was just before dawn. He went upstairs and got dressed. When he was dressed, he put the letter on his pillow next to Charlotte's head. He kissed Charlotte and the kissed her womb. When he left the room, Charlotte started to wake. He went downstairs and went to the kitchen. He found some poisonous plants and crushed it. He looked down at his arms and saw weird creatures under the skin. He picked up a knife and cut the but they kept appearing. 

Meanwhile, Charlotte woke up and saw that Nathan was gone. She sat up and saw the letter. She opened it and read it.

"Dear Charlotte, I am sorry for causing you and the children so much pain. I am going to put an end to it. I hope that you find love again. I love you with all my heart. Tell the children that I love them." Charlotte whispered as she read the letter. She got up and put her robe on. She ran downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Nathan put a knife down and put wine in the cup with the poison. He picked it up. "Nathan."

"I didn't expect you to be awake." Nathan answered. Charlotte went to him.

"I guess my mother instincts are becoming active." 

"You read the letter?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that I have to do this."

"I know. I guess I should have known that you would want to leave me."

"No. I don't but I don't want to hurt you."

"I know but if you do this, it will hurt me."

"But if I live, I could kill you. I have to do this, Charlotte."

"Alright. Then I'll go with you."

"No, the children need you."

"And I need you."

Charlotte took the cup from Nathan's hand.

"Is it strong enough for both of us?" Charlotte asked. Nathan nodded.

"You don't have to do this." Nathan answered.

"Yes, I do because I love you and I couldn't live without you."

Charlotte brought the cup up to her lips. Just as she was about to take a sip, Nathan slapped her hand and the cup shattered on the ground. Nathan pulled Charlotte into his arms and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nathan sobbed loudly. Charlotte hugged him and pulled his head onto her shoulder and shushed him. 

"I know you are." Charlotte whispered. She kissed Nathan's temple and shushed him. Nathan kept sobbing and apologizing. Eventually, Nathan fell to his knees. 

"I love you."

"I love you so much, Nathan."

Then Nathan pulled away. He looked down at his arms and saw the creatures. Charlotte saw the cuts on Nathan's arms and grabbed his hands.

"What did you do?" Charlotte asked.

"There are these creatures in my arms." Nathan replied. 

"I don't see anything."

"I have to get rid of them."

"No, Nathan. Let me have a look at the cuts."

Nathan did as he was told. 

"You've lost a lot of blood, Nathan." Charlotte gasped. 

"I'm fine." Nathan mumbled.

"Let's get you to bed. You should lie down and sleep."

Nathan nodded. The two went back to their room. Charlotte helped Nathan sit down on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Charlotte said. Charlotte went to the other room and changed. Nathan looked down at his arms ans saw the creatures. He found a knife and  began to cut his arms again. When Charlotte came out, she saw him and ran to him. "No, Nathan. Stop." Charlotte grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled the blade out off it. She threw it on the floor and then pulled Nathan into her arms. Nathan looked at the cuts and no longer saw the creatures.

"What have I done?" Nathan whispered.

"Nothing. Now, lie down."

Nathan laid down and Charlotte rolled up his sleeves and cleaned the wounds. Nathan watched her clean the wounds and wrap his arms. When she was done, she kissed his forehead. 

"Change your clothes and go to sleep." Charlotte whispered. Nathan did as he was told. Charlotte cleaned up and then took her robe off. She laid in bed next to Nathan who was almost asleep. She saw that Nathan was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little." Nathan mumbled.

"Come here."

Nathan put his head on Charlotte's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Charlotte kissed Nathan's forehead. She felt Nathan relax in her embrace. She knew that he had fallen asleep. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte said quietly. The children came in.

"We came to see how you were. We heard noises downstairs." Ethan explained.

"I'm fine and so is your father. He's been through a lot mentally and emotionally and is very exhausted."

"DO you want me to bring breakfast in when it's ready?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The children left the room. Charlotte looked down at Nathan's sleeping form and smiled. She went to sleep. An hour later, Ethan and Faith came in with breakfast. Faith went over to Charlotte and gently shook her shoulder. Charlotte moaned and woke up causing Nathan to stir.

"We brought breakfast." Faith said.

"Thank you. Nathan, you need to eat something." Charlotte whispered. Nathan nodded and sat up. The two ate breakfast. When they were done, they sat in bed and filled papers out. When they were done, they went back to sleep. That night, Charlotte woke up and cried out painfully.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Nathan woke up and saw the pain she was in.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Alana warned us about the pain I would be in and it's happening." Charlotte panted.

"I should get a doctor."

"No, stay with me."

"I will. I'll stay with you."

Nathan held Charlotte's hand and shushed her. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nathan said. Gwen came in.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, get a doctor and hurry."

"Yes, sir."

Gwen left the room. Several minutes later, a doctor came in. He checked Charlotte over.

"Put a couple of drops of this in a cup of water." The doctor ordered. Nathan did as he was told. "Now, help her drink it."

"Charlotte, you need to drink this. It will help." Nathan whispered. Charlotte did as she was told. When she was done, she panted and fell asleep. "Is she alright?"

"She will be."

"What's wrong with her?"

"The baby is in the wrong position and is kicking very hard. Hopefully, it will move before she gives birth."

Nathan nodded. A few hours later, Charlotte woke up and saw Nathan watching her.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked.

"It's so painful." Charlotte whimpered.

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is in the wrong position. Hopefully, it will move again."

"How do you feel?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

"But I want to know. Nathan, if something is wrong with you, I will worry and that will make this worse. Now, tell me how you feel."

"I'm a little weak and tired. I'm in a bit of pain. My arms feel warm."

"Nathan, let me see your arms. Ethan!"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Ethan!"

Ethan came in.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked. Charlotte took the bandage off of Nathan's arm and saw that there was an infection.

"Yes, go get the doctor. Tell him that your father is injured." Charlotte answered. Ethan did as he was told. Charlotte took the other bandage off and saw that there was an infection on that arm. "Lie down."

"No, I'm fine." Nathan replied.

"Please lie down, Nathan."

Nathan did as he was told. He felt Charlotte wrap her arms around him and pulled his so that it was on her shoulder.

"Sleep, Nathan." Charlotte whispered. Nathan did as he was told. As soon as he fell asleep, Ethan and the doctor came in. "His arms are infected. He just fell asleep so be  very quiet."

The doctor nodded and looked at Nathan's arms. 

"Then infection could be worse." The doctor sighed as he treated the wounds and infection. When he was done, he bandaged Nathan's arms. "Clean his arms at least three times. That will make sure that the infection is out."

"We will." Charlotte answered.

"How is the pain?"

"It's bad but I can handle it."

Over the next week, Charlotte had worse while Nathan got better. It became hard for Nathan. He had to run the farm, care for the children, and care for Charlotte all while recovering from his own wounds. One night, he was reading in his chair in the bedroom when the children came in.

"How's mother?" Gabriel asked.

"She's in a lot of pain. I've had to keep her asleep." Nathan sighed. "You three should be in bed sleeping."

"We couldn't sleep. We wanted to see how she was."

"Come here."

The three went over to Nathan. Nathan moved so that Ethan was sitting next to him. Gabriel and Faith sat on Nathan's lap. Nathan rocked the chair back and forth and hugged the three. Soon, they started to fall asleep. Charlotte woke up and saw the four. She smiled happily. Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked.

"A little better." Charlotte sighed. Nathan gently woke the kids.

"Your mother's awake."

The kids got up and went to the bed. They hugged Charlotte.

"How have you three been?" Charlotte asked.

"Good." Faith answered.

"Good. Come here. There's enough room for all three of you to sleep on the bed with your father and I."

The kids got comfortable on the bed. Nathan went over and laid down next to them. Soon the children were asleep. Charlotte saw how drained Nathan was.

"How have you been feeling?" Charlotte wondered.

"Fine." Nathan mumbled.

"Fine doesn't explain why you are so exhausted."

"It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But you are so exhausted. You're having to take care of the farm, the children, and me. That's a lot to handle."

"But I can handle it."

"Go to sleep."

Nathan went to sleep. A month had passed and Charlotte was still bedridden. It was making her very anxious and it was driving Nathan up a wall.

"Nathan, I want to go outside. I want to walk around." Charlotte said.

"I know you do but you could have the baby anytime." Nathan answered.

"Please."

"No."

Then Charlotte gasped and relaxed.

"Did the baby move?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I think you should get the doctor." Charlotte panted.

"Is it coming?"

"Yes."

Nathan got the doctor. Soon Charlotte had given birth to a girl.

"It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced. Nathan and Charlotte relaxed. They kissed passionately. The doctor handed the baby to Charlotte and Nathan.

"Victoria." Nathan whispered. "She looks so much like my mother."

"Then that's what we'll name her. Victoria Beth." Charlotte answered.

"Yes."

The two kissed again. A few minutes later, Ethan, Faith, and Gabriel came in. 

"Meet your little sister Victoria Beth." Nathan said. They went to the bed and looked down at Victoria who was in Charlotte's arms. Ethan took Victoria's hand and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Ethan whispered.

"You can hold her." Charlotte replied. Ethan picked Victoria up and held her. He smiled down at her tiny face. They spent the next hour holding Victoria and talking.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Soon, Charlotte looked over at Nathan and saw that he was asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We should all sleep." Charlotte whispered.

"DO you want me to put Victoria in her cradle?" Ethan wondered.

"Yes, please."

Ethan put Victoria in her cradle and left the room with his siblings. Charlotte laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, Nathan woke up and saw that Charlotte was asleep or so he thought. He kissed Charlotte and she kissed back.

"Go to sleep." Nathan whispered.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Charlotte answered.

"You've done the same for me. Heck, you've done more than me."

"But you were ill, I wasn't."

"But you were pregnant."

"Nathan, please let me thank you without you complaining."

"Fine."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, go to sleep. You need it more than me."

"No, I don't..."

"Nathan Appleby, shut up." Charlotte whispered loudly as she covered Nathan's mouth with her lips. The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Nathan held Charlotte's face in his hands.

"I love you so much. You are so strong an brave." Nathan answered.

"Not as strong or brave as you."

"You are stronger than me and don't deny it."

"No, I will deny it because you went through torture and survived. You had nails driven into your body and yet you still remained alive."

"But you went through childbirth."

"Nathan, the doctor said that the pain you went through was far worse than a woman going through childbirth."

"But I wasn't in pain every breath I took."

"Liar."

"Only for a couple of weeks. It was much longer for you."

"When I've recovered from having Victoria, you are going to find out how strong you really are."'

"And you will find out the same."

They kissed again. 

"You are so beautiful." Nathan whispered.

"Even if I look a mess?" Charlotte wondered.

"Even more so. You are so beautiful."

"I don't feel it."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Charlotte Appleby, you are beautiful no matter what."

They kissed again.

"Now, go to sleep." Nathan ordered.

"After you." Charlotte answered.

"No. You first."

"Then neither of us will sleep."

"Ok then."

Nathan laid down so that he was next to Charlotte. He rubbed her forehead gently while Charlotte rubbed Nathan's back. Charlotte smiled when she saw Nathan's eyes start to close.

"I win." Charlotte whispered.

"This time." Nathan moaned before he fell asleep. Charlotte went to sleep. She woke up the next morning and saw Nathan holding Victoria.

"If you've been up for more than half an hour, come here right now with Victoria."

"What if I haven't?"

"Bring Victoria over. I need to feed her. How long have you been up?"

"More than an hour."

"Time for your nap."

"Charlotte, I'm fine."

"I felt you roll over and move around last night. You barely slept and you've done that since you nearly killed yourself."

"Fine."

Nathan went over to the bed with Victoria in his arms.

"Can I at least get dressed? I'm still in my clothes from yesterday." Nathan asked.

"Hurry up." Charlotte ordered. Nathan got changed and climbed into bed next to Charlotte. Charlotte was busy feeding Victoria but knew that Nathan wasn't sleeping. She used her free hand caressed his cheek. Nathan's eyelids became heavy and he eventually closed his eyes and went to sleep. Over the few weeks, Charlotte got better. She was finally able to get up and walk around. One day, they were outside walking around. "It feels good to be outside."

"It feels good to be out here with you. It's been so long."

"Let's make the most of it then."

They walked passed the field and saw Harriet and Ethan working. 

"Those two are very perfect for each other." Charlotte sighed.

"No. You are not getting that Idea in your head. He's only 17." Nathan warned.

"Still."

"No, he can't even start courting till he's 18."

"What about Faith?"

"20."

"You are mean."

"I'm protective."

"Yes, you are."

They went home. That night, Ethan was walking Harriet home. 

"You did very good today." Ethan said.

"Thank you. You did too." Harriet answered.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever thought about courting or anything like that?"

"Not really. I hope that one day I'll get married and have children but I have no idea who."

"Is there a girl that you like?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, what is she like?"

"She's beautiful. She has blonde hair beautiful eyes, pale skin. She's willing to work and is a hard worker."

"What else?"

"Look at me."

They stopped and Harriet looked at Ethan. Ethan kissed her lips and ran down the road.

"You are just plain mean." Harriet said as she ran after Ethan. Soon she caught up with Ethan. He stopped and grabbed her around the waist.

"And you are just plain beautiful." Ethan answered as he moved to kiss Harriet. The two kissed. Ethan quickly pulled away and moved away from her. "So, I'll come by tomorrow at dawn."

Ethan nodded to the side. Harriet saw Gideon from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Ethan. I'll be waiting for you." Harriet replied as she went inside her house. Gideon stopped and looked at Ethan.

"You young man are very lucky. She's a good girl. And don't you think I didn't see you kiss her twice." Gideon said.

"You saw that. Don't tell father. He'll kill me." Ethan ordered.

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you."

Ethan went home. When he went inside, he saw Nathan in his study.

"Is mother sleeping?" Ethan wondered.

"No, I think she's feeding Victoria." Nathan sighed as he looked up at Ethan. 

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I saw the two of you walking."

"She's getting stronger."

"Good. Then maybe you can rest more."

"No. I don't need to."

"Yeah. You know you filled that paper out wrong."

"What?"

Nathan looked down and groaned.

"Fine, I'm just a little tired." Nathan sighed.

"Yeah. That's obvious." Ethan answered.

"Don't think I don't know what you are hiding. Your mother and I saw you and Harriet today. I know that when you were walking Harriet home, you kissed her."

"What? I did not."

"I saw you."

"What? Where were you?"

"I went to get Gabriel."

"I should I have known. Did he see?"

"No."

"Good. I'd never live it down."

"I'm going to let you get away with it this time but next time you kiss her..."

"What?"

Nathan stood up and walked passed Ethan.

"DO it someplace private." Nathan whispered before walking away. Ethan sighed.

"You are bad, you know that right?" Ethan answered.

"I've had plenty of experience."

"Yeah, i know. I thought you were going to kill me and here you are giving me advice."

"Someone has to."

"Go to bed before I show mother what you did to that paper."

"You win."

Nathan went to bed. He had taken his shirt of and was looking at the scars that covered his body. Charlotte came in and kissed his neck.

"It's alright, Nathan. They will fade." Charlotte whispered.

"But the memories won't." Nathan answered.

"I know but maybe I can change that."

"I hope so."

Charlotte pressed her forehead against Nathan's. 

"Are you exhausted?" Charlotte wondered. Nathan nodded. "But not physically."

"No. Mentally, emotionally. I don't really know why." Nathan sighed as he went over to the bed and sat down. Charlotte followed him and looked down at him. 

"You've been through a lot and now everything's calming down. I think it's normal."

"Since when did you become a doctor in psychology?"

"Since I married you. It was the smartest thing I did."

"Good. SO tell me, Doctor Charlotte, how do I make this go away?"

"By letting your emotions out."

They got in bed and Charlotte hugged Nathan. She could feel Nathan relax in her embrace and knew that he had let his guard down. She played with his hair and then felt her dress become wet.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Then Charlotte heard Nathan start sobbing.

"Oh, Nathan." Charlotte whispered. She shushed Nathan who sobbed in her arms. Soon, she felt Nathan go still. She thought that he was asleep so she kissed his forehead and laid down. Nathan moaned and moved so that his head was on Charlotte's forehead. "I thought you were asleep."

"Can't sleep." Nathan sighed.

"I might know something that may help."

"I hope so."

The two kissed passionately. Nathan undressed Charlotte while she undressed Nathan. The two got very passionate. A few hours later, Nathan was whimpering breathlessly while Charlotte hugged him close. 

"I love you." Charlotte whispered.

"I love you." Nathan whimpered.

"Go to sleep."

Nathan nodded and went to sleep. The next morning, Charlotte woke up and saw that Nathan was still asleep. She saw that Nathan was shivering in his sleep, so she curled up against him and covered him up. Nathan calmed down a bit but it wasn't a whole lot. Charlotte kissed his forehead. Nathan moaned and woke up.

"Are you cold?" Charlotte wondered.

"A little." Nathan mumbled. 

"Come here."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Charlotte and moaned.

"You're so warm." Nathan rasped. Charlotte shushed him and rubbed his side.

"Go to sleep." Charlotte whispered.

"Wish I could."

"Do you want another blanket?"

"Get two."

Charlotte got up and grabbed a couple of blankets. She covered Nathan up and got under the blankets. Nathan curled up against her and finally stopped shivering.

"It's hot outside and here you are freezing to death but you feel normal." Charlotte sighed.

"I know. Guess it must be from last night." Nathan replied.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tonight, you'll have your fun."

"I think I'll do it now."

Nathan rolled them over so that he was on top of Charlotte. Charlotte giggled only to be stopped by Nathan kissing her. Around noon, Nathan sat up and looked down at Charlotte who was breathless.

"See you took it better than me." Nathan said.

"Maybe." Charlotte answered.

"We should get up before someone comes in."

They got dressed and went to work. Nathan was helping Gideon when he felt extremely cold. 

"Mr. Appleby, are you alright?" Gideon wondered.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nathan lied.

"Are you sure? You're shivering violently."

"I'm..."

Nathan collapsed and shivered violently. Gideon knelled down next to him and tried to help him. Then someone came in.

"Hurry, get Mrs. Appleby." Gideon ordered. The man left. Gideon tried to wake Nathan. "Nathan, wake up." Nathan didn't respond. Then Charlotte ran in.

"What happened?" Charlotte wondered.

"One minute he was fine, the next he collapsed. I don't know what happened, ma'am."

Ethan ran in and went to them.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"He collapsed, let's get him home." Charlotte answered.

"Ok."

Ethan and Gideon helped Nathan get to bed. Charlotte followed them. They laid Nathan down on the bed and covered him up. Charlotte checked him over.

"Get the doctor. He's with Mr. Payne." Charlotte ordered.

"I'll be back." Ethan answered. Ethan ran out of the room.

"He's not responding."

"Does he have a fever?"

"I don't know. His forehead is sweaty but at the same time, he's cold."

"Charlotte?" Nathan whimpered.

"I'm here, Nathan. I'm here. The doctor is coming to check on you." Charlotte answered.

"Cold. I'm so cold."

"I know you are. I know. Try to rest."

Nathan went to sleep. The doctor came in and checked him over.

"It's withdrawal from a drug." The doctor sighed.

"What? How is that possible?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows. Has anything changed recently."

"The cuts on his arms. He said he saw weird creatures."

"The drugs could have caused that."

"Gwen took a month off to visit her family. Someone took her place. Gwen came back three days ago."

"Giving his body plenty of time to try to get rid of the drugs. Where is the maid that took her place?"

"I know where she is." Ethan said.

"Ethan, you have permission to banish her." Charlotte answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ethan left the house. He saw Harriet.

"Ethan, is everything alright?" Harriet asked.

"No. My father is fighting drug withdrawal. The maid that took Harriet's place drugged him." Ethan answered.

"Janice?"

"Yes."

"I know where she is."

They went to the Wheat Sheaf and saw her inside.

"Janice, I have orders to banish you from these lands." Ethan ordered.

"What for?" Janice asked.

"For drugging my father and possibly my whole family."

"I did no such thing."

"Men will be sent to your room to search unless you tell me the truth."

"I din't do it."

"Very well. Jack Langtree, would you help us?"

"Of course, Ethan." Jack answered.

"Peter Hare?" Ethan wondered.

"At once, sir." Peter replied. Jack and Peter searched Janice's room. They found a box with several plants and vials of powders.

"Found these in her bag. Looks like she was trying to run." Jack said. Ethan took it and looked through them.

"What are these, Janice?" Ethan demanded.

"Just some medicinal herbs." Janice lied.

"I know they are but what are they?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure it's not morphine or worse?"

"No."

"Why are you lying to me?!"

"I'm not."

Ethan went to her and backed her into a corner.

"My father collapsed because of these. He could possibly die from the drugs being in his system. What did you do to him?" Ethan demanded.

"Nothing." Janice answered. Ethan handed the box to Harriet and then grabbed Janice by the hair.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Harriet asked. Ethan didn't answer. Ethan all but dragged her to the Shepzoy house. He went inside and dragged her to Charlotte and Nathan's room. 

"Ethan, what on earth are you doing?" Charlotte questioned. Ethan let go of Janice. Harriet came in and handed Ethan the box.

"Doctor what is this?" Ethan asked. The doctor took the box. Janice looked over at Nathan who was awake and was looking at her angrily.

"It's not morphine. This is illegal medicine. It can make a person hallucinate. We made it illegal because of that and..." The doctor explained.

"Because the withdrawal it caused. One dose would cause chills and hypothermia. Not to mention emotional trauma. It explains a lot." Nathan finished.

"Yes, it does."

"Who all did you drug?" Ethan commanded.

"No one." Janice lied.

"Doctor, hand me a cup of water with some of that stuff in it."

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. Just sorting this out. Now, Janice, I will ask again. Who did you drug?" Ethan answered. 

"No one." Janice lied. The doctor handed the cup to Ethan who grabbed Janice by the hair and tilted her head back. He put the cup against her lips.

"One last chance. Who did you drug?"

"Just Nathan."

Ethan let her go.

"How often?" Ethan panted.

"Three times a day. It was in his meals and drink." Janice answered.

"Why?"

"To show him that just because he's a doctor, it doesn't mean that he's better than everyone."

"You had a brother, didn't you?" Nathan wondered.

"Yes. You were his doctor." Janice answered. "And you killed him."

"No, that is a lie and we both know that. Your brother was fine until he starting taking that drug to help him feel better. All I did was stop him but it was too late. He had let it control his mind till there was nothing left."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's not. Your brother is dead because of your obsession with this plant."

"Because it can heal anything and everything."

"No, it can't. It makes you think that."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Then Nathan gasped painfully. The doctor checked him over. 

"He needs to rest. Everyone should leave." The doctor ordered. Everyone left the room. Ethan tied Janice's hands.

"Alert the authorits." Ethan said.

"Are you sending me to jail?" Janice asked.

"That's the safest place for you."

Charlotte was helping Nathan try to rest.

"How do you feel?" Charlotte wondered.

"Not good." Nathan rasped.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yeah."

Charlotte sat next to Nathan an let him wrap his arms around her. Nathan hugged Charlotte tightly and shivered in her arms. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Nathan and made sure that he was covered. Several minutes later, she noticed how heavy Nathan was. She got up and got some work done around the house. Half an hour later, Nathan came downstairs wrapped in a blanket.

"Nathan, you should be in bed." Charlotte exclaimed when she saw Nathan.

"I'm fine." Nathan answered. Charlotte went to him and they kissed. Charlotte put her hand on Nathan's forehead.

"You're burning up. Let's get you back to bed."

Nathan nodded. They went back to their bedroom. Nathan laid down on the bed and Charlotte picked up Victoria. She sat on the bed and fed Victoria. A few minutes later, Charlotte could feel Nathan's arms wrap around her waist. She could feel him put his head on her lap. She looked down and saw that he was almost asleep. She rubbed his back and smiled. Meanwhile, Ethan and Harriet were walking quietly.

"Are you mad at me?" Ethan wondered.

"No. Why would you think that?" Harriet answered.

"You're very quiet."

"So are you. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Of course not. Are you upset because of what I did to Janice?"

"Ethan, I'm not mad."

"But you do want to know what I was thinking."

"Yes."

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I guess. I was so angry. My father has been through enough and now... this. I was angry because she nearly killed my father only because she cursed her brother. I was desperate. I was..."

"Scared."

"Yes."

Harriet stopped Ethan and grabbed his hands.

"I understand why you did it, Ethan. I know that you were scared." Harriet said.

"I bet this changes everything between us." Ethan sighed.

"No. It changes nothing. I still love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed. When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads against each others'. 

"You should go see your father." Harriet suggested.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ethan answered.

"Ok."

Ethan walked home. Harriet went inside and saw her parents in the living room. 

"How was your day?" Matthew asked.

"Good. I should get cleaned up for dinner." Harriet answered. She went to her room.

"You should warn her." Mrs. Dennings said.

"About what?" Matthew wondered.

"Her and Ethan. We don't know of his intentions."

"My dear, Ethan would never wish to take advantage of Harriet."

"We saw them kiss."

"She kissed him and it was obvious he was upset about something."

"At least let's talk to her."

"Talk to me about what?" Harriet asked.

"You and Ethan." Mrs. Denning replied.

"Oh. You saw us kiss, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"We kissed last night. This wasn't our first."

"Why is Ethan upset?"

"His father was drugged by the maid that took Gwen's place when she was gone. Now, Mr. Appleby is suffering from the withdrawal. Ethan was very rough with Janice. He regrets what he did and he thought that I was mad at him or that I hated him but I don't. i don't think I could ever hate him and I know that I can only stay mad at him for a few minutes."

"What do you mean by rough?"

"She said that she didn't drug Mr. Appleby. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to Mr. and Mrs. Appleby. Then he roughly tilted her head by and almost forced her to drink the drug. When we found the plant she used, he forced her into a corner. He was scared and angry. Mr. Appleby has gone through enough. He didn't deserve this. He didn't need this."

"Did his parents say anything?"

"He hasn't talked to them yet but I'm sure that they understand why he did it."

"But he shouldn't have used violence."

"But he had every right to do what he did."

"Is Janice banished?" Matthew wondered.

"Yes, but Ethan is having her sent to prison. It's the safest place for her. It will keep her from these plants and she will rot like she deserves." Harriet replied.

"Sounds like he's had quite a day."

Charlotte had finished taking care of Victoria. She went to the bedroom and saw Nathan cutting himself. Blood dripped unto the ground. 

"Nathan, no. Stop it." Charlotte exclaimed as she ran to Nathan and tried to take the knife away.

"The creatures. They're back. I have to get rid of them." Nathan panted. Charlotte tried to take the knife away but Nathan's grip was too tight. 

"Nathan, there's nothing there. There's nothing on your arms."

Nathan continued to cut himself. Charlotte was powerless to stop him. Ethan came inside and could hear Charlotte trying to stop Nathan. He ran upstairs to the bedroom and gasped when he saw what his father was doing. Charlotte had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ethan, help me. I can't stop him." Charlotte begged. Ethan nodded and grabbed Nathan.

"Father, put the knife down. Please." Ethan whispered.

"No. The creatures. I have to get rid of them." Nathan mumbled.

"Let me help you. Give me the knife and I'll get rid of them."

Nathan stopped and looked at Ethan. Ethan could see that Nathan was burning up with a fever.

"You believe me? Do you see them?" Nathan wondered.

"Yes, I believe you. I can see them." Ethan lied. Nathan put the knife down and Ethan pushed it away. Nathan tried to reach for it but Ethan stopped him.

"What are you doing? You lied. You said that you were going the get rid of the creatures."

"Father, look at your arms. You are hallucinating. You're seeing things. There's nothing on your arms."

Nathan looked down at his broken body and gasped. He curled in on himself and sobbed. Ethan hugged him and shushed him.

"Not again." Nathan sobbed over and over again. "What's happening to me?"

"You're just very ill, father. You're burning up." Ethan whispered. Charlotte came over and put her hand on Nathan's back. Nathan looked at her and hugged her. Nathan and Charlotte cried in each other's arms. A few minutes later, Charlotte and Ethan helped Nathan to bed. They cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Nathan fell asleep from exhaustion.

"I have never seen him this way." Charlotte gasped.

"Neither have I'm scared, mother. What if he..."

"He won't. I'll hide the knives."

"Good."

When they were done, Charlotte hide all of the knives. Ethan went to bed. The next day, Ethan and Harriet worked. Nathan's fever got worse and he had started vomiting. One day, Ethan came home and heard his father screaming. He ran upstairs and saw Nathan in Charlotte's arms. Nathan clutched his head as he screamed. 

"How long?" Ethan wondered.

"AN hour. He's exhausted. He'll stop soon." Charlotte answered. Then Nathan thrashed and fought in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte became worried. "Ethan, on the night table there's a vial. Put some of it on a cloth." Ethan did as he was told. He handed the cloth to Charlotte and she held it against Nathan's mouth and nose. Nathan started to calm down. Charlotte helped Nathan to bed. Nathan was crying silently. "Today has been a very rough day for him. He's been having attack after attacks."

"Has he slept?"

"No. Can you watch him while I go get his breakfast?"

"Sure."

Charlotte kissed Nathan's forehead and left the room. 

"How do you feel?" Ethan wondered.

"Not good. I want to sleep, but I can't." Nathan rasped.

"You must be exhausted."

"I am."

"Try to rest."

Nathan closed his eyes but it was obvious that he was struggling to breathe.

"Father, are you breathing alright?" Ethan wondered.

"I'm fine." Nathan rasped. Ethan put his hand on Nathan's chest and could feel Nathan straining to breathe.

"You're barely breathing."

"I'll be fine. This is normal."

Then Nathan started gasping and panting. He grabbed Ethan and tried to breathe. Then Charlotte came in. 

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know." Ethan exclaimed. Charlotte went to Nathan and helped him. Ethan panicked and ran out of the house. He ran to Harriet's house. He knocked on the door and Harriet answered the door. She saw how upset Ethan was.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Harriet asked. Ethan couldn't answer. He hugged Harriet and cried on her shoulder. Harriet hugged Ethan and look over at her parents who were behind her. When Ethan calmed down, he looked at Harriet.

"Come sit down, Ethan." Matthew suggested. Ethan sat down in the living room on the couch. "Mary, can you make some tea? Ethan is very cold."

"I'll be right back." Mary answered. Mary went to the kitchen. Harriet sat next to him and allowed Ethan to cry on her shoulder. Several minutes later, Mary came in with a cup of tea. She handed it to Ethan.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ethan rasped. 

"Ethan, what happened?" Matthew asked.

"My father. I have never seen him so broken except when we found him on that tree."

"What happened?"

"Last night, I went home and he was having an attack. He was cutting himself all over. He said that there were weird creatures. When he broke out of it, he was a mess. When I went home tonight, he was screaming and clutching his head in mother's arms. Then he started trashing. We calmed him down and got him to bed but then he started gasping for air. He grabbed and held unto me tightly. He was terrified and I couldn't help him. I ran out of the house and came here. I don't know why I'm reacting this way."

"I'm sure your father would say the same thing that I am about to say. You're afraid that you'll lose your father. You haven't had him in your life for years and now he's back and you're afraid that you'll lose him again. You're watching your father suffer in pain and agony. Something inside is starting to burst. You need to let it out, Ethan."

Ethan nodded. He drank his tea and tried to relax.

"Your mother must be worried about you. Harriet, how about you walk Ethan home?" Matthew suggested.

"Yes, father." Harriet replied. Harriet walked Ethan home. When they got to the house, they faced each other. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Ethan sighed.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Get some rest."

"I'll try."

Ethan went inside and saw Faith and Charlotte.

"Oh, Ethan. Where have you been?" Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged Ethan close.

"I went to the Dennings." Ethan replied. Charlotte looked at his tear stained face.

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I'm terrified, mother."

"I know you are."

Charlotte hugged Ethan who let out the pain and fear inside. When Ethan had finished crying, Gabriel came in.

"Children, go to bed." Charlotte said. Gabriel and Faith did as they were told. Before Faith went upstairs, she went to Ethan and hugged him. 

"Everything will be alright, my brother." Faith whispered. Faith and Ethan squeezed each other's hands. Faith went to bed.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can't eat." Ethan mumbled.

"Do you want to see your father? He's worried about you." Charlotte asked.

"Yeah."

They went to Nathan's room. Nathan was in bed holding Victoria and resting.

"He's too exhausted to do anything other than open his eyes and speak. The adrenaline finally wore off." Charlotte sighed. Ethan went to the bed and squeezed Nathan's hand. Nathan opened his eyes and smiled at Ethan.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Nathan slurred.

"It's alright." Ethan answered.

"You been crying."

"I was very scared about you, father. I still am but I know that everything will be alright. You should rest."

"I love you, Ethan."

"I love you too. Go to sleep."

Nathan went to sleep.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next few weeks, Nathan got worse. He had a very high fever and was barely awake. When he was awake, he didn't know who was around him or anything. One day, Faith was sitting next to Nathan. She tended to his fever and watched as Grace played in Nathan's arms. She took one of Grace's hands and smiled.

"Your grandpa will be fine, sweetie." Faith whispered. Grace cooed and squeezed Faith's hand. Faith smiled and kissed her forehead. Then Nathan moaned and opened his eyes. "Father, how do you feel?"

"Weak. Where's the others?" Nathan rasped.

"There was work to do. You should go back to sleep."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, father. People are starting to accept me and Grace."

"Good. How's Grace?"

"Why don't you ask her? She's happy when she's with you."

Nathan looked down at Grace who was busy playing his hand. Nathan moved his fingers and watched as Grace cooed and giggled. 

"I want to give her a kiss but I'm too weak to move." Nathan said.

"Here." Faith answered. She picked Grace up and put her on Nathan's chest. Grace put her head on Nathan's shoulder and yawned. Nathan kissed her cheek and smiled at Grace who started playing with his hair.  "You must be feeling better. You're alert."

"It's almost over."

"I hope so. Ethan's been very worried. You should see him. He hasn't slept in a while. He barely eats or drinks anything. Harriet keeps walking him for fear of him collapsing."

"I should talk to him."

"After you sleep. You still have a fever and you are very weak."

 "I should talk to him now before he falls ill."

"I'll talk to him, but you need to rest."

Nathan nodded and went to sleep. Ethan and Harriet were working outside in the field. They were removing rocks from the ground. Ethan tried to pick up a big stone only to collapse. Harriet was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ethan answered as he stood up. Harriet grabbed him and stood up.

"Are you sure? You're pale and you're breathing is very fast."

"I'll be fine."

Ethan tried to pick up the stone but grabbed it and gasped. 

"Ethan, let someone else do this. You need to go inside and rest. You're burning up." Harriet suggested.

"No, I can get it." Ethan panted. He tried to pick the rock up but once again dropped it. Harriet could see that Ethan was on the virge of blacking out. 

"Let's go take a walk."

"No, I have to work."

"Ethan, please. Just rest for a few minutes."

"You win."

Harriet and Ethan walked to a shady area near the lake and sat down. Harriet watched as Ethan leaned up against the tree behind them. She could see how breathless and exhausted he was.

"Ethan, are you feeling alright?" Harriet wondered as she kissed Ethan's forehead. Ethan shook his head. "Let's get you home."

"No, I just want to stay here. It feels good here." Ethan moaned. Harriet moved closer and Ethan moved to lie down. He put his head on Harriet's lap and closed his eyes. Harriet made sure that he was alright. Several minutes later, Harriet noticed that Ethan was barely breathing. She saw her father walking past.

"Father, I need help. Ethan's ill."

Matthew came over and checked Ethan.

"Let's get him home." Matthew said. They helped Ethan home. When they got to the house, Gabriel was inside. "Gabriel, go get your mother and a doctor. Tell them that Ethan is very ill."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel answered. They helped Ethan upstairs. Faith was outside the door.

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"He passed out. Where's his room?" Matthew replied.

"Across the hall. What do you want me to do?"

"Take care of your father. We'll take care of Ethan."

Faith went back into her parents' bedroom. Harriet and Matthew laid Ethan down on the bed and noticed that Ethan was starting to wake.

"Open the window and get a bowl of cold water." Matthew said.

"Yes, father." Harriet answered. Harriet left the room. A few minutes later, she came back with the water. Charlotte and the doctor were behind her.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"He got very weak."

Harriet told them what happened while the doctor did what he could for Ethan. 

"He had a heat stroke. It must have just started. The most important thing to do is calm his fever and get him hydrated again." The doctor explained. They did what they could for Ethan. Nathan woke up and could hear a lot of commotion.

"What's happening?" Nathan rasped.

"It's Ethan. He's very ill. Mother says that he had a heat stroke. They're trying to calm his fever and keep him hydrated but he won't wake. He's so exhausted and weak from undernourishment." Faith answered. Nathan tried to sit up.

"I want to see him."

"No, father, you need to rest. You'll just be getting in the way."

"I might be able to help."

Nathan sat up and groaned. 

"Father, please, you need to rest." Faith warned. Then Charlotte came in. When she saw Nathan sitting up, she went to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Nathan, you should be resting." Charlotte whispered.

"I want to see Ethan." Nathan answered.

"After you rest."

"No, I've spent days resting. I need to move around a bit and Ethan's bedroom is not that far. Please, I just want to be with my son."

Charlotte looked at Faith and then back at Nathan. She sighed and kissed Nathan's forehead. 

"Fine, but you need to be very careful." Charlotte said.

"I will." Nathan answered. Charlotte helped Nathan out of bed. They walked across the hall and went to Ethan's bedroom. They went inside and saw Ethan being treating. Matthew went over to them.

"He woke up briefly. The doctor said that he was very weak but he should be fine." Matthew explained. Nathan and Charlotte nodded. Nathan walked over to the bed and sat down. He squeezed Ethan's hand. He was shocked by how ill Ethan was. 

"Ethan, can you wake up for me?" Nathan whispered. Ethan started to open his eyes. Nathan smiled when he saw Ethan's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Weak and cold." Ethan rasped. The doctor checked Ethan's temperature.

"His fever is coming down. Let's get some water into him." The doctor said. Nathan nodded and looked at Ethan.

"We need to get some fluids into you before you get worse." Nathan answered.

"I know." Ethan panted.

"Why did you stop taking care of yourself?"

"I was worried about you and I had to work on the farm. I guess I forgot to take care of myself."

"Well, you'll have to stay in bed for a while. You had a heat stroke. You were very lucky."

Ethan closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"I feel really dizzy." Ethan rasped. The doctor did what he could for Ethan.

"Is that better?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

They spent the next couple of hours treating Ethan. When Ethan was safe, they all started to relax. 

"He'll be fine. He just needs plenty of rest. Someone should watch him careful." The doctor said.

"I will." Harriet answered.

"Nathan, you should rest."

Nathan nodded. Charlotte helped Nathan to bed. Nathan went to bed and tried to sleep. Charlotte laid down next to him and watched as Nathan started to slowly fall asleep. She kissed Nathan's cheek and rubbed his forehead.

"Ethan will be fine. Now, go to sleep." Charlotte whispered. Nathan nodded and leaned against Charlotte. Then they heard Victoria wake up and cry. "I should go get her."

Charlotte went to get Victoria. She came back to the bedroom and saw Nathan resting. She sat on the bed and fed Victoria. Nathan sighed and sat up.

"Go to sleep." Charlotte ordered.

"I can't." Nathan sighed.

"DO you want to talk?"

"I guess."

"The men from the railway are coming to survey the land. Mr. Payne and I will meet them."

"I'll go too."

"Nathan, you need to be resting."

"Charlotte, everything is almost over. I can start getting up and about. Besides, the fresh air may help."

"Only if you promise to rest."

"I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The next day, Charlotte woke up and saw that Nathan was reading.

"How long have you been up?" Charlotte asked.

"A few minutes. I didn't want to wake you." Nathan answered.

"I should get up."

"Me too."

"DO you need help?"

"It would help if I did as less as possible to conserve my strength."

The two got ready. When Nathan was ready, he went to check on Ethan. He went into the bedroom and saw Ethan resting. He went over to Ethan and kissed his forehead. He checked to make sure that Ethan didn't have a fever.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ethan wondered.

"I'm feeling better, Ethan. Your mother and I are going to meet Mr. Payne and the men from the railway. Your fever is gone. Go back to sleep." Nathan whispered. Ethan went back to sleep. Nathan left the bedroom and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw Gabriel at the table eating and looking through one of the books. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book on trains and stuff like that." Gabriel answered.

"Finish eating your breakfast. You need to help Gideon."

"I'm almost done."

Nathan started eating his breakfast. Faith came down with Grace in her arms. 

"Gabriel, can you watch Grace for me?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel answered. Faith sighed when Gabriel didn't take Grace. Nathan sighed and held out his arms.

"I'll watch her. I haven't spent a whole lot of time with my granddaughter." Nathan replied.

"Thanks. I'm going to give Ethan his breakfast." Faith explained.

"Good. He needs to eat."

Faith went to get Ethan's breakfast. Nathan smiled at Grace who was playing with his hand. Charlotte came downstairs and took the book from Gabriel's hands. 

"Gabriel, you need to finish eating and then go help Gideon." Charlotte ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel sighed. He did as he was told. "Father, would you approve of me going to university to get a career in engineering?" 

"Is that what you're interested in?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Then I approve but it's not up to me. It's up to you. DO you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to work hard."

"Yes, Especially if you want to get into a good school." Charlotte warned.

"Did you have work hard in school?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Both Charlotte and I worked very hard when we were your age. It's how I managed to be able to go all the way to London." Nathan answered. "Now, you have to go work."

"What if Faith and Ethan was to get into a good school. Both of them are older than me and yet they barely do school." 

"Yes, they do. They just do it when they can. You go to school. Ethan and Faith do their school here. They only go to school when they have to do a test or exam. Which reminds me, has Martha come by with their results?"

"Not yet." Charlotte replied.

"I can ask her." Gabriel suggested.

"Thank you, Gabriel. That will help."

Gabriel left the room. After breakfast, Nathan and Charlotte went to meet Mr. Payne and the men from the railway. When they got to the site, they saw Mr. Payne and a man talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Appleby, this is Smith. He's in charge of the survey." Mr. Payne greeted. Smith and Nathan shook hands.

"Yes, this looks like it would be a good location to put a branch line out here. We'll have to blow up some of it to survey the soil to make sure that it can handle a branch line. These areas are known for having mines. We don't want to build the branch line on one of them." Smith explained.

"Of course. Go right ahead. We will warn our workers." Nathan answered.

"Thank you, sire."

Smith walked away.

"It's good to see you up and about." Mr. Payne said.

"It's good to be up and about." Nathan replied.

"How is Ethan? I heard about what happened."

"He's doing better. His fever is gone and he is resting."

"Good. He's a very hard worker."

Meanwhile, at the house, Harriet had come in. She went to Ethan's room and watched as Ethan slept. She pulled out her book and began reading it. A few minutes later, she looked at Ethan and saw him looking at her.

"What is it?" Harriet asked.

"What are you reading?" Ethan answered.

"It's just a book. Do you want to read it?"

"Is it easy to read?"

"Not really."

"I can only just read."

"I can help you."

Ethan and Harriet spent the next hour reading. When Nathan and Charlotte came home, they heard Harriet and Ethan. They opened the door and smiled when they saw Harriet help Ethan learn to read.

"It's not that hard. It's just a few words that I don't know, but it's quite easy to understand." Ethan stated.

"Yes, it is. You can keep it. I've read it twice." Harriet replied.

"Thank you."

"You should rest."

"I will."

Harriet left the room and went home. Nathan and Charlotte went their bedroom. Charlotte picked Victoria up and took care of her.

"He's very smart." Nathan said.

"He's your son." Charlotte answered.

"Both Faith and Ethan struggle to read but when they finally began to grasp it, they could read like it was nothing."

"They overcame the odds, right?"

"Yes, they did. It's amazing. And Gabriel have an interest in engineering, that's very surprising. As a boy, he was interested in agriculture and all that stuff. Faith has an interest in my work."

"I wonder what Ethan has an interest in."

"Most likely farming."

Then Gwen knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Charlotte said. Gwen came in.

"Miss. Enderby is here to see both of you." Gwen answered. Nathan and Charlotte went downstairs.

"Miss. Enderby, what did you want to see us about?" Nathan asked.

"It's about Ethan and Faith. I have their tests results." Martha answered as she handed them to Nathan.

"Are they bad?"

"No, quite the opposite. Look."

Nathan looked through the papers and smiled.

"This is amazing. They're top of the class." Nathan said.

"Not just our school but all schools in all of England." Martha replied.

"Really?" Charlotte wondered as she looked at the papers.  

"Yes. Universities would die just to have. In fact, both of them have been request to go to school in London."

"At your university, Nathan. Look."

Nathan looked at the last two papers.

"All they have to do is sign these papers and they could get into the top university of England." Nathan gasped.

"Gabriel has just as much potential. All three of them are top of their class despite all that has happened." Martha explained.

"This is amazing."

"I will leave you to tell them. I'm sure they will be very excited."

Martha left. 

"Come on, let's go tell Ethan." Nathan suggested. They went upstairs and saw Ethan reading. 

"Father, shouldn't you be resting?" Ethan asked.

"I will, but first I want to show you this." 

Nathan handed Ethan the papers. 

"What is it?" Ethan wondered as he looked through the papers.

"The results of your test. You scored top of the country." Nathan answered.

"What?"

"Look."

Ethan did as he was told and was very surprised.

"This is the best news I've ever heard." Ethan exclaimed.

"You beat the odds, Ethan. You worked very hard and look where it got you." Nathan replied.

"So what are you interested in?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to follow father's footsteps but I also want to study farming."

"You can do both. They'll allow it." Nathan suggested.

"Then I think I will. I can't wait to tell Harriet. She will be thrilled." Ethan answered.

"Which school do you wish to go to?"

"I would like to go to your school, father. I have the request so why not accept it."

"I'm so proud of you."

The two hugged. When they pulled away, Ethan and Charlotte hugged.

"Both of us are." Charlotte said. "Now, you need to rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan replied. 

Nathan and Charlotte left the room. Nathan laid down on the bed and tried to rest. Charlotte went around cleaning up when Gwen handed her a letter.

"Your mother sent you a letter." Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen." Charlotte answered. She read the letter and then ran upstairs to see Nathan. She saw Nathan sleeping and woke him up. "Nathan, wake up."

"What?" Nathan moaned as he woke up and sat up.

"Read this."

Nathan looked at it and groaned.

"I can't. I need my glasses." Nathan groaned.

"My parents are coming to visit." Charlotte answered.

"That's wonderful. When will they arrive?"

"The day after tomorrow. They are dying to see the children."

"That's wonderful news. Today has been a very good day."

"Dinner will be ready soon. DO you want to tell Faith and Gabriel about this and Faith's results?"

"I'll beat you downstairs."

Nathan jumped off of the bed and went downstairs. Charlotte followed him. The two laughed when they got to the bottom. They went to the dinning room and saw Faith and Gabriel talking. 

"We have very good news for both of you." Charlotte said.

"What is it?" Faith wondered.

"My parents are coming to visit. They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"It's been so long. I'm so excited."

"That's not all. We have the results from your exam." Nathan stated.

"I did good." Faith questioned.

"Good. You and Ethan were top of the whole country."

"What?"

"It's true. Here."

Nathan handed Faith the papers. 

"I could go to your university and follow in your footsteps. This is a dream come true." Faith exclaimed as she hugged her parents.

"We are so proud of you. Gabriel, your teacher says that if you continue to work hard, you can go to the same school as your siblings." Nathan replied.

"Really?" Gabriel wondered.

"Yes."

"This keep it a surprise for grandmother and grandfather. They'll be thrilled."

"Sounds like a good idea." Faith answered. "Although, I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling."

"I can fix that." Gabriel suggested.

"Don't you dare."

"I'll go tell Ethan about our grandparents."

Faith went upstairs and saw Ethan resting. She went to him and shook him gently. Ethan groaned and woke up.

"Grandmother and grandfather are coming the day after tomorrow." Faith said.

"Good. I've always wanted to meet them." Ethan answered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have something on my mind."

"About Harriet?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll leave you to think."

Faith left the room. 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

A couple of days later, everyone was busy getting ready. Ethan was able to get up and walk around but he had to be careful. They waited outside for Beth an Daniel to arrive. Ethan saw Harriet and went to her.

"Harriet, where are your parents? I wish to speak to them." Ethan said.

"AT home." Harriet answered. Ethan explained to her his test results. "London? Oh, how I would love to go to London."

"I can't wait. I'll be right back."

Ethan went to see Harriet's parents. He knocked on the door and Mary answered.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I must speak with you and your husband." Ethan replied.

"Come in."

They went to the living room.

"As you know, Harriet and I have become very close. We have grown to love each other and I have an opertonity to go to school in London and I want Harriet to come with me. She's part of the reason why I have succeded. She studied with me and helped me. I would like your permission to marry her." Ethan said.

"Maariage?" Mary wondered.

"Yes. I love her very much and I don't want to go to London without her."

"Ethan, you are fine young man and I know that you will be a very good husband to Harriet. I give you my permission." Matthew explained.

"SO do I. You have proven time and time again that you care and we know that she will be happy with you in London." Mary replied.

"Thank you very much. I should go." Ethan answered. Ethan ran out of the house and went to Harriet. He kissed her and she kissed back. 

"What are you so happy about?" Harriet wondered.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"WIll you marry me? You are the reason that I am able to go to London but I don't want to go without you. You have supported me and helped me and..."

"Yes. I will marry you."

"Thank you."

The two kissed again. They went to tell his parents. When they got to the house, they saw Beth and Daniel.

"So this is our other grandson. He is a fine looking man." Beth greeted.

"Hello, grandmother." Ethan replied. The two hugged. Daniel and Ethan shook hands. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yes, it is. Charlotte has told us a lot about you." Daniel answered.

"Come on, let's go inside." Nathan suggested. They went inside and talked. Ethan saw Toby and the two other dogs and played with them. Then he went to the living room and held Harriet's hand. "The kids have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ethan and I will be going to LOndon to go to school. We were top of the entire country." Faith explained.

"That is wonderful." Beth exclaimed. The two hugged. Harriet and Ethan looked at each other. 

"Harriet and I have something special to say." Ethan said. "I have asked Harriet to marry me and to come with me to London."

"FInally." Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged Harriet and Ethan. Everyone congratulated them. Nathan hugged Ethan close.

"You have grown so much. You have gone from being a young boy who was broken and severily damaged to a young man who is about to face the world with a good woman by his side. I am so proud of you." Nathan stated.

"Thank you, father." Ethan replied. That night, Ethan and Harriet were walking. "I can't believe that in a few months, I will be married to the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Why not sooner?" Harriet wondered.

"Do you want to get married sooner?"

"How about in three weeks?"

"Better than three months."

The two kissed. The next day, Nathan took Faith and Ethan for a walk. 

"The surveiers will be leaving tomorrow. They found that the land was good for a branch line." Nathan said.

"Good. It will be easier for a lot of people and for the farm. The farm has so much to offer but they need help." Ethan answered. Then the three of them fell into a hole. 

"Where are we?" Faith wondered.

"I don't know, but it's very tight. I can barely breathe."

"Same here. My legs are stuck. " Nathan panted.

"I can't see. It's too dark." Ethan replied. 

"I can see light."

"Let's get Faith up there. She can get help."

"No, I won't leave you two." Faith stated.

"You have to. I can't move. My legs are pinned against the wall. You are the smallest of the three of us and you are the only one not injured." Ethan explained. 

"Fine."

Nathan and Ethan helped Faith get up. When Faith was out of the hole, she went to get help. Nathan could hear Ethan groan.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

"No, My legs are pinned in a bad angle. They might be dislocated but it's too dark to see." Ethan groaned.

"She'll get help."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm in a bit of pain. I think my wrist is broken."

"Again."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I swear father, you have gotten injured more times than I can count."

Faith founf Smith and Mr.Payne.

"Mr.Payne, my father and brother fell down a hole. You have to help." Faith panted.

"Show us." Mr. Payne ordered. The men followed Faith to the hole. When they got there, Faith noticed that it was getting bigger.

"It's bigger than before."

"are you sure that they are in there?"

"Yes."

SMith looked down the hole and could barely see Nathan and Ethan.

"There are two people down there. Let's see if we can get them out." Smith said. Charlotte, the Dennings, and a few other came over.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"We fell down a hole. Ethan and father managed to push me up but both of them are injured." Faith explained. Charlotte went to the hole.

"Nathan, are you down there?" 

"Charlotte, we're here." Nathan exclaimed.

"We'll get you out."

"Hurry. The hole is starting to cave in on itself. We've fallen deeper."

"It's not a hole. It's a minshaft." Smith stated. "We can get them out but we'll have to be very careful."

"Do whatever it takes." Charlotte ordered. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Smith and the men did what they could. Then Nathan and Ethan slipped again. They cried out in pain as rocks hit them from above and as their legs were twisted in a more uncomfortable angle.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked when she heard them.

"We slipped again. It's getting tighter and harder to breathe. We can't move and our legs are pinned under something." Nathan explained. Then Nathan heard Ethan groan beside him. "Ethan?" Ethan barely responded. "Ethan, you have to wake up." Ethan coughed and woke up. 

"Father, something's pinned against the ribs. I can't breathe." Ethan rasped.

"Let me try to move."

"No, if you do, you could break your back."

"I can't let you die."

"But you'll die."

Nathan started moving so that Ethan had move space. He felt several rocks pinned against his back. He moved gently but one of the rocks fell and hit his back. Nathan cried out painfully.

"Father, stop. You've moved enough." Ethan warned.

"Just a little more." Nathan panted.

"No."

"I can do it. I'll be fine."

Nathan moved a little more and another rock fell and crashed into his shoulder pinning Nathan to the wall causing the rest of the rocks to crash down on him and Ethan. Everyone at the top heard the noise and ran to the hole. 

"Nathan!" Charlotte exclaimed. A few minutes later, Ethan woke up. He saw that his father had protected him from the rocks.  "Nathan! Ethan! Somebody answer me."

"I'm OK." Ethan yelled.

"What about your father?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious. He protected me from the rock fall."

"Is he alive?"

Ethan could hear Nathan breath.

"He's alive. He's still breathing." Ethan stated. On the surface Beth and Daniel went to Charlotte and comforted her. Harriet prayed with her parents while Faith and Gabriel hugged each other close. 

"They'll be fine." Beth whispered.

"They had better be." Charlotte replied. Ethan tried everything he could wake Nathan. Eventually, Nathan started to wake up. 

"Father, speak to me. Please." Ethan begged.

"What's happening?" Nathan moaned.

"We're still in the hole."

"My back."

"I told you not to move."

"I couldn't let you suffocate."

"I still am."

"Then let me move so that you can breathe."

"No, you let me move. How are your legs?"

"I can't feel them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm trying to move them but I can't."

Then they slipped further and rocks almost piled on top of them. Nathan cried out painfully.

"I can't breathe." Nathan panted.

"I know. I can't either. They're not enough oxygen in here." Ethan replied. On the surface Smith and the men were digging another hole.

"We'll dig another hole and board it up with wood. Every certain amount of feet, we'll dig across and hopefully find them." Smith explained.

"How low do you think they are?" Daniel asked.

"About 30 feet maybe more. With this being at the top of a hill. We don't know how far down it is."

"Do you need help?"

"We can use all the help we can get. We'll have three shifts. Some men will rest while some dig the hole. Others will keep watch and help the men climb up the hole."

"Gabriel, Faith, go get some men and then help Gwen find as many lanterns as possible and bring plenty of oil." Charlotte ordered. 

"Yes, ma'am." Faith answered. They did as they were told. Half an hour later, they had what was needed. It was getting late. 

"We're through." Mr. Payne shouted.

"Have you found them?" Smith asked.

"We see them. They dropped lower."

"Can you see how badly injured they are?" Charlotte questioned.

"Not really. Ethan is pinned under Nathan and Nathan has several rocks on top of him." Mr. Payne explained. 

"Father, I see Mr. Payne." Ethan said.

"It's getting lighter." Nathan replied.

"Help!" 

"We're going to help you. We just need to dig farther."

"Ethan, we're going to slip."

They fell further down the hole.

"They've slipped." Mr. Payne shouted. "I can't see them."

The men dug further. Nathan and Ethan were groaning as it became harder to breathe.

"I hope they hurry." Nathan panted. 

"Same here." Ethan answered. 

"It's getting cold in here."

"No, it isn't. It's burning out."

"I must be going into shock."

"Stay awake."

"Ok."

On the surface, it started raining heavily. 

"We need a warm shelter. They'll be cold and wet." Charlotte said.

"I'll get on it." Gideon suggested.

"Thank you. Gabriel, go help him."

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel replied. Several minutes later, a shelter was set up and a warm fire was started under it. In the hole, Ethan could feel Nathan shiver against the cold rain.

"It hurts to shiver." Nathan shivered.

"But it's a good thing. I would be worried if you weren't." Ethan answered. 

"I can't stay awake."

"Yes, you can. You have to. Can you feel your legs?"

"Yeah. It stings a lot."

"Better than before."

Half an hour later, the men broke through and were just above Nathan and Ethan.

"We have them." Smith shouted. Everyone on the surface was relieved. Smith moved the rocks off of Nathan. "Nathan, we're going to get you out first."

"No. Get Ethan." Nathan groaned.

"We can't. He's pinned under you."

Smith and another man gently grabbed Nathan and pulled him to safety. Then Nathan cried out painfully. 

"My legs. They're stuck." Nathan exclaimed. Smith held up a lantern.

"Your legs are pinned under another rock. Ethan, can you help us move it?" Smith asked.

"Yeah."

Ethan and Smith moved the rock. When the rock was moved, Nathan was carried into the other hole. Then Ethan fell.

"No!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Mr. Appleby, we need to get you to the surface. We will find your son." Smith replied. Nathan nodded and was helped to the surface. When he got to the top, Charlotte was waiting with a blanket. She helped Nathan stand up and walk over to the shelter. She wrapped a towel around Nathan's shoulder. 

"He slipped." 

"I know. We'll find him and we'll bring him back alive." Charlotte answered. "Drink this."

Nathan took the cup and drank a few sips of the warm liquid. He wrapped the blanket around himself tightly as the wind blew again.

"Nathan, you're shivering." Charlotte gasped.

"I'm fine." Nathan answered. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Nathan and kissed him. Gabriel and Faith came over and hugged him close. "That feels better."

Several minutes later, Nathan and Charlotte stood at the edge of the shelter watching the men work. 

"Father, we don't have any more oil." Faith said.

"Do we have more at the house?" Nathan wondered.

"No, this is all we have."

"We have more at my farm. I'll go get it." Mr. Payne replied.

"Thank you." Nathan answered.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Mr.Payne took a couple of men and ran back to his land. 

"We're through." Gideon shouted.

"Do you see him?" Smith asked.

"Yes. He's fallen deeper. He's not responding."

"Dig deeper."

Nathan let a few tears fall from his eyes. He saw Harriet sit down and cry. He went to her and hugged her.

"We'll find him." Nathan said.

"I want him safe." Harriet cried.

"Me too."

Meanwhile, Ethan woke up and saw that he was deeper in the hole. He groaned painfully as he tried to move. He looked up and saw a faint light. He hoped that he was found soon. Rain continued to pour down the hole and cover Ethan who shivered violently against it. He tried to pull himself up but the rocks were too wet. He noticed that the water was rising. He couldn't feel any ground under him. An hour later, Mr. Payne returned.

"I have plenty of oil. Have they found Ethan?" Mr. Payne asked.

"No, they are about to push through the side but the water is filling the hole." Charlotte answered. They looked over at Nathan who sat by the fire next to Faith. 

"How are his wounds?"

"He's trying to be strong. I know his back and legs are hurting him."

"He won't leave till we find Ethan."

The rain started pouring harder. Smith came over and Nathan went to him.

"We started to tunnel through but water starting flowing through. The tunnels are flooding. We may not be able to find Ethan." Smith sighed.

"No, we have to find him." Nathan replied.

"It's too dangerous. Both tunnels could collapse."

"He's not very big. You don't need a very big hole."

"We could do a smaller hole but we'll need a couple of smaller men to fit through."

"I can help."

"No, we still don't know what kind of injuries you've sustained."

Smith walked away before Nathan could say anything. Nathan went to Charlotte who stood next to him and wrapped her arms around his freezing body.

"You are so cold." Charlotte whispered.

"I'm fine right now." Nathan replied.

"What's wrong?"

"The tunnels are filling up with water. Ethan could be drowning right now."

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Beth and Daniel came over. 

"Have you heard anything?" Beth wondered.

"They'e trying again." Charlotte answered. The wind blew causing Nathan to shiver violently. Charlotte pulled him closer. "Let's go get some warm liquids into your body."

Nathan shook his head.

"I'm fine. I can wait." Nathan rasped. Charlotte sighed. In the hole, Ethan was trying to keep his head above the water but the hole was filling quickly. He didn't see the rock that stuck out of the wall. The water caused him to lose control and he hit his head on the rock and started to drown. Mr. Payne and a few others burst through the wall. Water flooded the tunnel.

"I can hold my breath for a long period of time. I can try to find him." Mr. Payne said.

"Hurry. We don't have long." Smith answered. Mr.Payne went in the other hole and saw Ethan's foot. He grabbed it and pulled Ethan to safety. When Ethan was out of the flooded tunnel, he gasped and started coughing. "Let's get him to the surface."

They helped Ethan to the surface and cleaned everything up. When Charlotte and Nathan saw Ethan, they ran to him and embraced him. Nathan took the blanket off of himself and wrapped it around Ethan.

"You're alright. We're safe now." Nathan whispered. Harriet came over and hugged Ethan close. The two kissed.

"How do you feel?" Charlotte wondered.

"Cold and exhausted." Ethan replied.

"Let's get the two of you home before you get worse."

Everyone went home. Nathan and Ethan got changed into dry clothes and sat downstairs as the doctor treated their wounds.

"How you managed to stand up and walk around is beyond me." The doctor said.

"Well, I'm feeling it now." Nathan groaned. Charlotte came in with a cup of hot tea.

"Here, this will help warm you up." Charlotte stated.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever been this cold in my life."

"You'll get better."

"I hope so."

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"That would be the best thing for his back. He's also been through a lot of stress. I just need to finish checking him over." The doctor explained. "How's your wrist?"

"Hurts quite a bit."

A few minutes later, Nathan's wrist was bandaged.

"You are lucky. It's just a fracture." The doctor sighed. "I need to see if you have a concussion."

Nathan did as the doctor said. When the doctor was done, he sighed and cleaned the wound on Nathan's forehead.

"You have a mild concussion. I would go lie down and get some rest." The doctor ordered. Charlotte helped Nathan upstairs. As soon as Nathan laid down, he was asleep. Charlotte kissed his forehead and went downstairs. The doctor was treating Ethan's legs. "You are lucky. You just have some fluid in your lungs which you can easily cough out and your legs are just badly bruised and scraped."

"Thank you, doctor." Ethan sighed. He looked over at Harriet who was holding his hand. "Can you help me upstairs?"

"Of course." Harriet answered. Harriet helped Ethan upstairs. When Ethan laid down on his bed, Harriet covered him up.

"Thank you."

"How do you feel?"

"A little warmer. I just feel really exhausted."

"You should rest."

The two kissed and Ethan went to sleep. The next morning, Charlotte woke up and saw Nathan sitting up. She could see the bruises and wounds that covered his back and shoulders.

"Are you in pain?" Charlotte asked.

"A little." Nathan sighed.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm good."

Charlotte sat up and put her hand on one of the bruises. Nathan whimpered painfully. 

"Does it hurt to lie on your back?" Charlotte wondered.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"What about your sides?"

"Same thing."

"Your stomach?"

"Makes me vomit. Remember?"

"I remember but sometimes you do get desperate."

"I just want to relax but I can't."

"It'll get better."

"I hope so."

A few weeks later, Ethan and Harriet were married. Everyone celebrated the marriage of the two. A few months later, Harriet found out the she was pregnant. When it was time for Faith, Ethan, and Harriet to go to London, it was very bittersweet. Faith went to her parents and hugged them close.

"I will miss both of you." Faith said.

"We'll miss you too. We'll come visit when we can." Nathan answered.

"Since the the branch line is active I can come visit every weekend if I wanted to."

"That may get stressful."

"It all depends on what I have to do for school. I may come back every couple of weekends."

"Help your grandparents when you can."

"Of course."

Charlotte hugged Faith again.

"I'll miss you, mother." Faith whispered.

"I'll miss you too." Charlotte replied. She pulled away and looked into Faith's eyes. "You have grown so much. You are no longer the little girl that I met. You are a young woman. You have so much confidence and knowledge."

"You helped me. If father hadn't met you, I would never have had the chance."

"Maybe."

Grace came stumbling out of the house. Nathan smiled and picked her up.

"Are you ready to go to London?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Grace answered.

"Will you miss me?"

"Yeah."

Nathan kissed Grace and handed her to Charlotte who kissed her good bye before handing her over to Faith. Faith went to Gabriel and they hugged.

"I will miss you, Gabriel." Faith sighed.

"I'll miss you too. I'll work hard just for you." Gabriel replied.

"I know you'll do good. You always were top of your class."

"Are you ready to return to London?"

"Yeah. I have confidence and knowledge. I have a daughter and my wife ahead of me."

"Just don't think about getting married. Bad enough Ethan's married."

"It all depends."

Ethan went to Nathan and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, father." Ethan said.

"I miss you and your sister already." Nathan answered.

"I know. I'll write as soon as we get to London."

"We'll be waiting."

Harriet came over and wrapped and arm around Ethan's waist.

"Take care. We'll come visit when the baby is close to being born." Nathan said.

"We'd like that." Harriet answered. Ethan hugged Charlotte.

"Thank you for taking me in as your own child." Ethan thanked.

"You are my son. Of course I would raise you." Charlotte replied tearfully. "You should go. You'll miss your train."

Ethan, Harriet, Faith, and Grace got on the train. They got to their seats and waved out at their families and friends who all came to see the off. Nathan and Charlotte cried as their children left the station and went to their new home.

"It's going to lonely without them." Nathan sighed.

"I know but we still have two children." Charlotte replied. Gabriel came over with Victoria in his arms. 

"And I wouldn't trade them for a thing."

Nathan hugged Gabriel and smiled down at him.

"Let's go home." Nathan suggested. They went home. Everything was happy for them. Faith fell in love with a very good man who loved her and Grace. Harriet had a baby boy named Luke. Faith went home almost every weekend to be with her parents and help them. Life was good for them.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. This chapter makes me cry. I wish the show had continued.


End file.
